


she found love where it was not supposed to be

by hopelessromantic000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessromantic000/pseuds/hopelessromantic000
Summary: Betrayal tastes a lot like heartbreak. A drink that Lena Luthor is intimately familiar with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that wouldn’t leave me alone! It’s a one shot that could very well turn into a full blown saga.

She found love where it was not supposed to be. It walked into her office wearing glasses and speaking in a stutter that Lena would usually find tedious. It wasn’t love at first sight. Lena was too much of a cynic to believe in such a thing, she had seen the darkness that lived inside people and knew that love at first sight was a pipe dream never meant for her. No, it wasn’t love at first sight, it was something that went beyond that, a recognition of some kind. A strange sense of nostalgia washed over Lena, overwhelming her to the point where her feet stood still and her eyes could see nothing but the woman in front of her. This woman was so familiar to her and yet she was a stranger. Lena could feel a thread tugging her towards the woman, one that stretched through the ages, one that had brought the both of them to this exact moment. Lena could do nothing but smile.

“And who are you exactly?”

“Oh. I’m Kara. Kara Danvers. I’m not a reporter, I’m just tagging along.” Lena appraises the woman before her, she is intimately familiar with the self doubt that she can hear in Kara’s voice.

“Well, you could have fooled me.” Lena smiles again, quirking her eyebrow and watching in rapture as Kara’s spine suddenly hardens, fortifying with steel at the unexpected praise.

That was three years ago, and it is only now, that Lena realises that she found love where it was not supposed to be. It hits her square in the chest, knocking the wind from her lungs in the worst way possible. She stares at the woman who has become everything to her, her best friend, her support system, her family. Kara stands before her, glasses in hand, hair pulled from her ponytail and the symbol of a god upon her chest.

“Lena, I wanted to tell you so many times. You have no idea how hard this has been to keep from you - ” Kara’s words turn to white noise, Lena’s vision wobbles and all she can see is red and blue and betrayal. The incredible hurt that takes up residence in her chest must be what a broken heart feels like. This is how Lena knows that she is in love with Kara Danvers, this kind of numbness only comes from a love that never had a chance.

Lena feels stripped bare. Broken in a way that she never imagined possible. She thought that losing Lex and having a mother that was clinically insane had hardened her to feeling this kind of pain, but she was wrong. Nothing could have prepared Lena for this. She already had trust issues, but now, the very foundations on which she had rebuilt her life had been washed out from beneath her feet. They had crumbled in a heartbeat, destroyed by the woman she believed incapable of hurting her.

“Lena, say something, please.” Kara’s words wobble with an emotion that Lena has never heard before, she is scared, more scared than Lena has ever seen her. Lena looks into the blue eyes that once fortified her, watching as tears fall from them. Once upon a time, seeing Kara cry would make Lena want to set the world on fire, to hunt down whoever was responsible and ensure that justice was served. Now, she feels nothing. Lena’s chin wobbles as she prepares to tell a truth that she has kept guarded for three long years. Lena reaches forward, wanting to hold Kara one last time, needing to know that she was real and that she didn’t make her up, that her love was not a fantasy she invented.

“When I met you, I had given up on humanity, on myself. But then there was you, and you were so perfect Kara.” Kara smiles, tears slipping around her lips as Lena brushes them away with her hands. Her forehead falls forward, resting against Kara’s, coming together in a way that Lena had always dreamed would happen. “You were kind to me, and supported me, made me believe that I could be good, that I had something to offer the world.”

Kara nods, sniffling as Lena’s nose nudges against her own. Lena’s words are soft now, so soft that Kara can feel them falling upon her lips. “It was so easy to fall in love with you.” At this Kara gasps, her eyes wide and hands gripping Lena’s hips, pulling her closer so that her body is bracketed by Kara’s. Kara’s eyes dip to Lena’s lips, but the Luthor is not yet done, she places a hand on her chest, on a symbol that will soon break them.

“You made it so easy. I have never wanted for anything in my life Kara, but the way that I want you is beyond anything I could have ever imagined.” Kara whimpers, her breath pushing against Lena’s lips. Lena focuses on her words, she needs to get this out, or she never will.

“I have imagined kissing you and feeling you fall apart beneath me. I have imagined getting down on one knee and making you my wife. I have imagined children with you. All the things a Luthor should never want for, and you made me want them Kara Danvers.” Lena breaths the words against the woman’s lips and for a single moment her resolve falters. Kara pushes forward, stealing a kiss that Lena was not ready to give.

But Lena is weak, and for just a moment, she lets herself imagine that Kara hasn’t broken her heart with a betrayal that she will never forgive. Kara’s hands grip at her waist, dipping to her ass and pulling forward. Lena hums and as her mouth opens a tongue slips forward and Lena is lost. Three years of pent up tension explodes. Her hands grip at Kara’s hair, tangling and pulling. Kara lifts Lena from the floor, helping the woman wrap her legs around hips made from steel. Their kisses are urgent and Kara’s hands search for skin in a flurry of passion. Kara walks her backwards, wanting to claim the woman in her arms, wanting to feel her shake and tremble beneath her. As Lena’s ass connects with the cold surface of her desk, she remembers. She remembers that this is a fantasy, and that where her heart should be soaring, it instead feels hollow.

She shoves against Kara’s chest, hard and sure and full of a hatred she did not know she was capable of. Her tears fall as she looks upon the woman that she loves… loved. Kara’s chest is heaving, her lips are kiss swollen and her hair is tousled and looking well fucked. It is a Kara that Lena has always imagined seeing, it makes her clench. The room is silent now, except for the sound of Kara’s ragged breath. Lena stands, pulling her skirt down even though her hands shake. She can feel how wet she is, hating her body for betraying her.

“Lena.” Kara’s voice is small and uncertain. Lena turns to look at the woman, and she has never seen Kara Danvers look so small. For a heartbeat, Lena almost wants to comfort the woman, but then she sees her shirt hanging open and the symbol beneath it, and the moment passes.

“Do you feel it now?” Lena watches Kara with hard eyes, she can feel her walls rebuilding around her, her heart once again becoming a cold dark wasteland where no one can get close. She knows that what she is doing to Kara is unforgivable, inhumane and harsh, but she is a Luthor, and this is what she does best.

“The betrayal and the humiliation? Takes your breath away doesn’t it, Supergirl?” Lena spits the words with all the venom she can muster, and it is now that Kara crumbles before her. Her shoulder shake, her lips part and the tears fall, finally realising what Lena has done.

“Lena, please don’t do this.” Her words are a whisper. “Just tell me how to fix it, please. I can’t lose you too.” Kara falls to her knees, cowering at Lena’s feet, begging for a mercy that she knows she does not deserve. Lena would find it ironic if she wasn’t heartbroken. A super, bowing before a Luther and begging for mercy. Lex would be proud.

Lena wants only one thing from her, and she spits a single word at the cowering Super before turning on her heels and heading for her scotch. “Leave.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor was not a woman who moped. And yet... Lena Luthor is officially moping.

Lena Luthor was not a woman who moped. She could never understand the concept, believed it to be for the faint hearted and in all honesty, a complete waste of her time. Self loathing on the other hand, this was something that Lena could get behind. It was a practise that she had become well versed in. When Lex lost his mind to madness and Lillian toed the edge of the same line time and time again, Lena learned how to loath herself as if it were a sport, a game that was best served with the finest scotch her top shelf had to offer.

It had been a long time since Lena last indulged in this practise, so long in fact, that she had almost forgotten how to do it. But like all good Luthors, the bottom of a bottle is an old friend that always resurfaces eventually. Her glass was once again empty, and with wobbly vision she reached for the bottle sitting on the table, pouring a healthy amount until her glass was once again topped up.

Kara had left and taken the sun with her. The horizon of National City had given way to an inky darkness and as the stars shone brightly above the cityscape Lena let her mind wander, replaying the last three years of her life with Kara over and over again. The truth had washed away her ignorance and she was left feeling cold, a bone deep coldness that reminded her of Irish waters and a mother that slipped beneath the surface and never returned. Lena let the truth lap against her memories, washing them clean, so that she could finally see.

_I flew here on a bus._

_I was having coffee with Kara Danvers._

_Kara Danvers believes in you._

_It was Supergirl who saved me, but Kara Danvers, you are my hero._

_I miss you. Is everything okay? I keep trying to make plans and you keep ditching._

_I had the strangest dream. We were flying and you were carrying me._

_Why is it so important to you that we are friends?_

Her moments with Kara, the ones that allowed love to bloom within her chest, were slipping between her fingers. Singed at the edges with a fire that was born from lies. Lena found it difficult to separate her time with Kara as Kara, her time with Supergirl as Supergirl, and the murky moments where it was so obviously Kara but she dressed as Supergirl. Three versions of one woman, and Lena shared moments with each of them, moments where her heart had been captured so completely. She never stood a chance. Nor was she given an option to decide for herself. Lena felt as if she had been boxed in on all sides, her feelings manipulated by the hands of woman she believed would never hurt her. She could see it so clearly now.

She pulls in another mouthful of scotch. It all makes perfect sense now. Why Supergirl was so offended by the fact that Lena made Kryptonite. It wasn’t Supergirl that was hurt by her decision, but Kara Danvers. Lena would never have acted the way she did if she had known Kara would be hurt by it, but Kara had taken that choice from her. Kara had created a situation in which Lena hurt the woman she loved. She had failed to protect Kara, and that was Lena’s greatest shame. How could she have missed that? How could she not have seen past the cape? How had she been so blinded by the arrogance of a superhero? It is in that moment, that Lex’s voice rings loud and true in the back of her mind.

“Do you know what the oldest lie in America is, Lena? That power can be innocent.” Lena had rolled her eyes when her brother had spoken these words, she had heard him use this on powerful people so that they stumbled in his presence. It was a power play he loved to wield. But perhaps Lex had been right, because there was nothing innocent about what Kara had done. Over the past three years Kara had stripped Lena of her choices, hidden the truth from her, and made her look a fool.

Lena is surprised when it is not anger that bubbles from inside her, but instead incredible sadness. A single tear escapes, and then suddenly she cannot stop them from falling. Kara has made a fool out of her, and in doing so has made the life Lena leads foolish too. This is realisation from which she knows she will never recover. She takes another drink and has another realisation almost instantly.

Lena Luthor is officially moping.

A knock at her door breaks through her haze. That’s odd. The only person who would ever visit Lena at this late hour is no longer welcomed in her office. The knock sounds again, this time accompanied by a voice that instantly makes her eyes roll.

“Lena, I know -” Alex Danvers steps into focus and immediately stops talking as she takes in the sight before her. Lena Luthor is moping. Something that she never thought the CEO was capable of doing.

“Go away Alex.” Lena’s voice is rough and raw and she winces at how obvious it must be that she has spent the evening crying. Alex doesn’t leave, instead she inches forward, taking slow steps forward and looking towards the balcony. Lena takes the time to wipe her face clean of any residue emotion, hoping that the Danvers sister will leave as soon as possible.

“Why are you here?” Alex takes a seat, not on the couch, but in the chair across from her. She pulls a brown paper bag from her coat and places it on table between them.

“Figured you could use a drinking buddy tonight.” Lena almost laughs.

“I don’t know what she told you, but I’m fine.” Lena sags against the couch, crossing her arms tight against her chest and curling her feet up beneath her. Alex looks at her, long and hard, opening her mouth twice, trying to pick the right words for the woman in front of her. Alex and Lena are by no means friends, but they have always shared one thing in common, an unbreakable, unyielding devotion to Kara Danvers. It is a bond that has yet to fail them, and Alex hopes, that it will not fail them now. A silence falls upon them, and Alex has never been one to fill a space with noise, so instead she busies herself by making a drink of her own.

“Does everyone know?” Lena’s words are quiet, her eyes looking at the amber liquid in her glass, instead of the woman across from her.

“Know what?” Lena scoffs at Alex’s response.

“Come on Agent Danvers, you didn’t come here to play dumb. Does everyone know who she really is?” Lena’s words are blunt and harsh, she will not be lied to again.

“Everyone knows.” Alex’s words are quiet and small, hoping that Lena won’t hear them. She does anyway, and the pain that comes with two little words solidifies her grief. Hardens her resolve in a way that she had not expected so soon.

“Well, you never can trust a Luthor I suppose.” Lena scoffs into her glass and empties it quickly. This time it is Alex who refills it for her.

“It was never about not trusting you Lena.” Alex’s head hangs low as she says these words and Lena spots it for what it is. Another lie.

“Then tell me what it was about. Please enlighten me.” But Alex can’t. She has no explanation for the woman who has been broken apart by the lies of all the people she called friends Because it wasn’t just Kara who lied to her, it was James, it was Brainy, it was Nia, it was Alex too. When Alex has no response Lena stands on wobbly feet, finished with this conversation and finished with the people who have made her into a fool.

Lena walked to her desk, finding the paperwork that she had the foresight to complete when Kara had flown away from her. It was why Alex was here after all. Alex Danvers always protected her sister first and dealt with the fallout second. Lena would not begrudge her that, she was glad that Kara had someone in her corner, someone that was not her. Lena moves slowly, making sure that she doesn’t stumble in front of the older Danvers.

“My NDA. I drew it up myself, I’m sure you’ll find it sufficient. If you want to make any changes please contact my legal team.” Lena hands over the paperwork and turns her back, heading for the fresh air of her balcony.

“Lena. This isn’t why I came here.” Alex’s words are sincere and for a brief moment Lena wants to believe her. “I’m here because I have never seen my sister so inconsolable before. The only way I could get her to calm down was to say that I would come and check on you.”

Lena’s heart stutters in her chest at the mention of Kara being inconsolable. She hurt Kara again, another shame she could add to the ever growing list. Lena swallowed the stutter of her heart, let ice wash over her face, and turned to face Alex.

“I will continue to work with the DEO in any professional capacity that you require of myself or of L-Corp. I am always happy to assist in anyway possible. But as far as any personal contact, I have no interest in continuing that.” Alex stood, shocked to hear the words coming from Lena’s mouth and ready to argue with the woman.

“As you can see Agent Danvers, I am fine. Now if that was all, I have work to do.” Alex recognised the dismissal for what it was. It was two in the morning and both woman knew that Lena was not going to be working anytime soon. Alex made to leave, taking a final look at the woman her sister loved. This version of Lena was a far cry from the woman that she was used to seeing. The Lena that Alex knew was sarcastic and witty, used her eyebrow like a loaded gun and was capable of a compassion that often took her by surprise. This woman before her was none of those things. Lena Luthor was not fine, and for the first time in a long time she was disappointed in her sister. Because it took a lot to rattle Lena Luthor, and she knew that this was her sisters doing.

“Goodnight Lena.” Alex clicked the door shut and Lena stepped forward into the cool night of National City. Lena Luthor was not fine. Not by any stretch of the imagination, but she would allow herself this one night of moping, one night to drink herself into oblivion and mourn for a love that could have been her life. Come morning, Lena would bury the memory of Kara Danvers in an unmarked grave and never visit it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saga it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor takes her first step forward.

Morning broke slowly. Lena watched the light leak over the city below her and as the sun crawled its way towards her, she formulated a plan. One that would ensure distance between herself and Kara Danvers. Lena had laid rest to her memories of Kara, she had buried them in an unmarked grave just as she had promised herself and turned her back. Now she had to cover her tracks and ensure that she was never tempted to crawl back on her hands and knees and dig up the corpse of her dead love.

She had yet to sleep. A dull headache had replaced her drunk mind, and her stomach ached with a hunger that she had no intention of placating. She knew that she looked like shit, she could feel the grit of sleeplessness pull at her eyelids, she could feel tear tracks etched into her makeup and she desperately knew she needed a new pair of underwear. The effects of Kara lingered all over her body and she needed to wash it off.

In his mania, Lex had built a self contained unit in his Metropolis office. Lena was glad that she had the foresight to do the same when she relocated to National City. Late night work often bled into early morning starts, she was aware of her workaholic nature, there was no point denying in. It just made good sense having a bedroom at the office, with a fully stocked wardrobe, a four poster bed and a high pressured shower. The fact that it happened to be completely lead lined and password protected was nobody else's business.  

Lena had not made use of this room in a long time, not since Kara Danvers had walked into her life and she saw no reason to sleep at the office or work later than she needed to. It had been a long time indeed, but Lena punched in her access code and watched as a sliding panel revealed her bedroom away from home anyway. Lena took a deep breath and stepped forward, watching as the door closed behind, she felt safe to shed her clothes. First her blouse, she caught the scent of a perfume that was certainly not hers, as she pulled it from her body. Then her skirt fell, falling in a puddle around her feet. She moved forward on instinct, leaving a trail of clothes behind her as she made her way to the shower. She turned on the shower and watched as the water fell. Waiting for the temperature to adjust, Lena turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She gasped upon seeing her reflection.

Her hips were decorated with fingerprints, soft indents that could only have come from one person. She can remember the feeling of Kara pulling her flush against her body, but she didn’t realise at the time just how rough she must have been pulled against the woman. To be fair, Lena’s complexion was always quick to bruise under the hand of a lover, and these marks are nothing if not possessive. Lena swivelled slowly on her feet and noticed light bruises colouring her ass. They didn’t hurt, but as Lena ran her hands over them she felt a twinge run through her body. A gentle heat pricked at the base of her neck and she swallowed deeply. She felt herself clench and unconsciously pushed her thighs together.

Lena looked back into the mirror, making eye contact with her reflection. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved, she took another step forward and under closer inspection could even seen the beginnings of a bruise below her collarbone. Lena can’t even remember Kara’s lips getting that low, it had all happened so fast, too fast. Lena had been so numbed by the betrayal that she could barely remember where Kara had touched her, where the woman had laid her lips, and very clearly sunk her teeth into Lena’s flesh. Lena’s fingers ran over the mark reverently. Kara had stolen this from her too.

Lena shakes her head, trying to rid her mind of Kara Danvers. She removes her bra, flinging it to the ground and pulls her underwear to the floor. As she does so, she become instantly aware of just how turned on she is. For the second time in the space of 24 hours, Kara Danvers has ruined her underwear, and this time, the woman isn’t even here. Lena will not dignify her body’s reaction with a response. She is a Luthor, and like all good Luthors, she will ignore a truth she does not want to admit. She tosses her underwear as far away as possible. 

The shower is scalding and it is exactly what she needs. The water relaxes her, the body wash cleanses her, and the bruises on her body are now hidden as her skin turns red under the scalding heat. Her hands run over her body, and for a brief moment Lena entertains the idea of releasing the pent up tension she knows that only an orgasm can satisfy. Her hands slip lower, brushing against her tidy curls, she lets her head fall back as she rubs a single tight circle against herself. But then her mind conjures up an image of blonde hair and blue eyes and lips that gasp out Lena’s name.

Lena stops instantly. Tears clouding her vision. She can’t even cum without Kara invading that too. Whatever she does, wherever she turns, it seems that the blonde is destined to haunt her. She hadn’t even started her day and already Lena’s plan to distance herself from Kara had turned to shit. It was like she could feel Kara in her bones, under her skin, the woman had somehow become apart of her every waking thought and Lena despised herself for not being able to turn it off. Once upon a time she had boxes, pretty little boxes that she stacked far and wide and allowed her to compartmentalised her life. Now those boxes were crumbling down around her and it was all Kara Danvers’ fault.

Lena’s sob was an empty one. She stepped from the shower, and busied herself by getting ready for the day. Her eyes continued to find the evidence of Kara on her body, she couldn’t not see it, couldn't not clench everytime she imagined the blondes hands on her skin. This was her curse to bear for the time being, and bear it she would. She was the CEO of a Fortune 500 Company, she was the only non-crazy Luthor and she was a genius level intellect. If anyone could bare the weight of loving Kara Danvers and not break beneath it, it was Lena Luthor.

Her resolve had been reinvigorated, and though she remained heart broken, she would stay the course. She pulled her hair back, tightening it in a ponytail and accompanying it with a black dress and heels to match. With a fresh face of makeup, Lena Luthor finally felt prepared for a new day, a day where she would make Kara Danvers redundant. She took a deep breath and stepped back into her office. What waited for her, sucked the air from her lungs.

“Lena. You’re okay.” There stood Kara. But it wasn’t Kara, not really. It was Supergirl, dressed in her red cape, and red boots, and tiny red skirt. She talked like Kara, and her face crinkled like Kara’s, but it certainly was not Kara. Kara turned and spoke into what Lena could only assume was her comms. “It’s fine Alex. I found her.”

Or maybe this was who Kara had been all along, a superhero who couldn’t decide whether she was alien or human, stuck in limbo and pulling Lena along just for the hell of it. Either way, Lena could no longer recognise the woman in front of her anymore, and that hit her harder than she imagined it would.

“Why are you here?” Lena’s voice was cold, devoid of all emotion. She tugged her ponytail so that it fell around her neck and across her collarbone, hiding a mark that Kara did not deserve to see. To her credit, Kara looked rightly told off. She shuffled on her feet and looked to the ground, unable to make eye contact with Lena.

“I… um, you disappeared. I couldn’t hear you anymore. I was worried.” Lena moved around the superhero towards her desk, hoping that Kara would take the hint and leave. Before she could make it all the way past, Kara’s hand reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. Lena snatched her hand away, cradling it against her chest as if she had been burned by fire. Lena stared long and hard into Kara’s tired blue eyes, sizing up the woman before her and choosing her words very carefully. “Just because I am polite, does not give you the permission to touch me, ever. Do you understand me?”

“Sorry.” Kara’s eyes welled with tears that she only just managed to keep at bay.

“Yeah well, it’s a bit late for apologies isn’t Supergirl.” Lena moved forward, always forward, sitting at her desk and swivelling to face the most powerful woman in the world. “Now is there a reason why you are in my office this early in the morning? I told Agent Danvers that I will continuing working with you and the DEO in a professional capacity, so I assume that you must need my help with something?”

Kara looked at Lena, she heard the words coming out of her mouth but could not make sense of them. The superhero had not slept, from the moment she flew away from Lena she had done nothing but listen to the woman’s heartbeat, ensuring that she was safe. Lena’s heartbeat was usually such a beautiful thing, but last night it had tortured Kara. She listened to it stutter as her body heaved with sobs, as she fell into a drunken stupor, as she spoke with Alex. It was so volatile, and then Lena began to sober up, and suddenly it hardened into a dull thump, one that was devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Then it disappeared altogether. It was like Lena had flatlined, or had ceased to exist. Kara had exploded from her flat, breaking the sound barrier and landing at L-Corp within seconds.

With no Lena in sight, Kara launched a full scale search of National City, forcing Alex to enlist the help of the DEO immediately. For forty-five minutes Kara was breathless, and then, like the sun rising, she heard it. Lena’s heartbeat, strong and sure and coming from her office. That was how Kara had found her, and the relief was so instant that she almost took the woman into her arms, that was until she noticed the look of contempt that Lena threw her way.  

“I couldn’t hear your heartbeat anymore. I thought something might have happened  to you.” If Kara’s words had any effect on Lena she couldn’t tell. The CEO held her stare, cold and hard and without blinking.

“My heartbeat is not of your concern Supergirl. So if that’s all?” Lena opened her laptop, clearly dismissing the super and having no intention of talking to her any further, but Kara was having none of that. They needed to talk about what happened. Kara  had never felt desire like she had felt last night. Feeling Lena against her, the heat between her thighs when Kara had lifted the woman and her legs had circled around her waist was something Kara would never forget. She had wasted so much time, and she could not bear the thought of wasting anymore. Kara swallowed hard and rough, her want for the woman in front of her was new and now that she had stumbled across it, it was hard to think of anything else. Kara could not curb her frustration and it slipped from her mouth in a flurry.

“Lena. Can you just stop for a moment. Talk to me, please.” This got Lena’s attention, and not in the way that Kara wanted. The super took a breath and waited as Lena levelled her with a stare that could melt steel.

The Luthor took in the woman who stood before her. She saw the hero she admired, the god who betrayed her, the woman she loved. The scar above her eyebrow, the disguise that really wasn’t a disguise at all, the shape of her lips, the sound of her voice, the blue of her eyes. It had been right in front of her the whole time. Lena composed herself, taking a single breath before looking at her best friend. As always, Kara was beautiful, whether it was as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl. “And what do you want to talk about Supergirl?”

“Lena, please don’t call me that. Not when you know who I am.” Kara’s voice wobbled as she stepped towards the desk she had sat Lena upon last night. Lena remembers the feeling of a god between her thighs, she feels herself clench once more but says nothing.

“Lena. I just want —”

“You want?” At this Lena laughed, scoffing at the Kara’s words, she could not keep the mockery from her voice, and she stood from her seat to stand toe-to-toe with a god.

“Tell me what you want Kara, please, put me out of my misery” Kara started back at Lena. She had never heard Lena mock her before, nor had she seen her eyes this wild or this upset, even last night. Kara moved toward her friend, her instinct was to hug her, to touch her in some way and comfort her. Lena jerked away quickly and suddenly, fear clouding her vision.

“Don’t touch me.” Kara paused, forgetting that she was not allowed to touch.

“I just want to hold you.” Her voice was quiet and directed to the floor.

“There you go again, about the things you want. Do you ever wonder about what I want? Does that ever cross your mind? Or was I right when I said that you have a god-complex?” 

“Of course I care about what you want. I would not be here if I didn’t care about you Lena. Tell me what you want, so that I can fix this. I will do anything. I miss you already and you’re standing right in front of me.” Kara’s voice was pained and Lena scoffed at the fumbling woman before her.

“I want Kara Danvers back. Instead I have you.” Lena waved her arm at the woman before her, disgust pulling at her lip. “Are you Kara or Supergirl right now? I can’t really tell anymore.” 

“Lena.”

“I want the Kara that I was so desperately in love with. The Kara that I would’ve given anything to be with. The Kara that took my breath away every single day, that would make my heart race just upon sight. But you probably know that don’t you? With the super hearing and all.” Lena turned her back, once again seeking the fresh air from her balcony.

Kara stands still, not knowing what to say. She reaches for Lena with shaking hands but never makes contact. She no longer has the right to touch Lena.

“I wanted so much to be enough for you Kara, but I will not be made to feel like I have to prove my worth. I have done that my entire life and if that is the cost of your love, then I don’t want it anymore,” at this Lena stumbles over her words, her voice catching in her throat. Kara steps forward again, tears swimming in her eyes, ready to fight for Lena.

“Lena. I —” In the distance a siren wails, several sirens actually. Alex’s voice is white noise in Kara’s comms.

“There are people who actually need you Supergirl. I am not one of them.” Lena’s words are followed by the whipping of a cape and once again she is left alone on a balcony. For a brief moment she entertains the thought of finding someone who will stand beside her on balconies, rather than abandoning her time and time again. Maybe one day. For now, she is just fine on her own.

Lena takes a deep breath and calms her thundering heart. It is time to walk away from Kara Danvers once and for all, and to do so, she needs to make a phone call to a woman that is a queen in her own regard, a woman that was once her mentor, a woman that she now deems a friend. Without further hesitation, Lena picks up her phone and dials a familiar number, it connects on the second ring.

“Lena Luthor, as I live and breath. Whatever can I do for you?”

“For starters, you could buy back your company and reclaim your throne as Queen of all media.”  

There is silence on the other end. Cat Grant is a smart woman, smarter than most give her credit for. She may have handed over the torch to CatCo, but by no means is she out of touch with the direction in which her baby is being guided. Lena has done a fine job, has kept her in the loop, and while she does not need Cat’s guidance, she can hear a cry for help from a mile away. Lena is always quiet and graceful when asking for help, but there it is nonetheless.

“Did she tell you, or did you figure it out?” Lena should be shocked, but really she isn’t. Of course Cat knows, and of course Cat understands the effect this would have on her.

“She told me.” Cat hums down the other end of the phone, understanding what Lena is not prepared to say. That she was too blind to see past the disguise, too caught up in feelings that only Kara Danvers is capable of making people feel. Cat understands the shame that comes with being proven ignorant.

“I’ll be in National City by lunchtime. Draw up the paperwork.” And with that, Cat Grant disconnects the call. The Queen of media was coming home and Lena let out a breath that she didn’t realise she was holding. Lena Luthor had just taken her first step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saga is complete without the Queen of all media.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's making a list, she's checking it twice...

Jessica Huang was not your ordinary assistant. An ordinary assistant did eight hour shifts, Monday to Friday, completed coffee orders, organised schedules and made sure that meetings ran on time. This was ordinary work, work that Jessica Huang could do with her eyes closed, work that fit her job description but by no means was her job. Jessica’s job was to ensure one women's welfare above all else, to protect the fragile CEO at all cost, to make sure that Lena Luthor endured. Nowhere in her contract was this written, but Jessica Huang did not need a fine print to know that her role at L-Corp was a special kind of glue that helped hold it all together. If Lena was the bricks, Jessica Huang was the mortar.

She is Lena’s best kept secret, and that is just fine by her. People walk past her everyday, thinking she is no more than a simple assistant who got this job straight out of high school and is paid minimum wage. Something that could not be further from the truth. Jessica is underestimated every single day and in this underestimation, she is powerful. It allows her to slip under the radar, to linger in the background unnoticed, to see and hear things that people forget to hide in her presence. Lena Luthor is not a person who has ever underestimated her power. In fact, Lena is probably the first person who ever saw what she was capable of, even before she stumbled out of Harvard summa cum laude, PhD in hand. She took a chance on Jessica, allowed her brain to be put to use and gave her a purpose that she was proud to be apart of. Jessica manages more than Lena’s daily schedule. She manages the L-Corp charity portfolio, keeps an eye on L-Corps Communication and Marketing Department and also has her own pet project simmering in Lena’s private R&D wing seventeen floors below her office. Jessica has her finger on the pulse of L-Corp, so that Lena does not have to, so that Lena can keep its heart beating.

It works for them, and this is what makes Jessica Huang fiercely loyal to Lena Luthor. It is also why Lena is the only person allowed to call her Jess. To everyone on the outside, she is a simple assistant to a powerful CEO, but Jessica knows better, she knows that they are somewhat friends, partners even. This is how Jessica finds herself with two coffees hand, heading for Lena's office, knowing that the woman had yet to clock out of the building from the night before. This meant one of two things; either Lena had worked through the night and had accomplished brilliant work, or something had pushed the woman to drink an entire bottle of scotch and she was now suffering the consequences. Either way, Jessica is armed with coffee and ready to ease her boss into the day. As she stepped into Lena’s office, the sun is lifting into early morning, Jessica quickly realises that for the first time in a very long, she is unprepared.

Lena Luthor stood at the far wall, a whiteboard that she often used when brainstorming ideas was filled with bullet points, a list of things to complete. This was not abnormal, in fact Jessica was a fan of lists, she understood them, enjoyed working through them. Her whole life was based on a checklist system. But this list, the one that Lena had very obviously written herself, was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen come from her boss’ hand. A list that was titled;  _How to remove Kara Danvers from my life._

“Miss Luthor. Your coffee.” Lena turned on her heels, usually she can hear Jess coming, but she was too caught up in her own head to notice her assistants presence.

“Jess. I didn’t hear you come in.” Jess nods, handing over a coffee and stepping into the space beside her boss so that she can read the list before her.

~~_Number 1. Sell CatCo_ ~~

_Number 2. Revoke Kara Danvers’ all access visiting rights to L-Corp_

_Number 3. Hand over all Kryptonian related items to the DEO for management - might need to meet with Alex to ensure this is done right._

_Number 4. Block Kara Danvers on all social media._

_Number 5. Delete Kara Danvers number._

_Number 6. Change your phone number._

_Number 7. Relocate._

“New project I see. ” Jess isn’t stupid. She knows that her boss is head over heels in love with Kara Danvers, she watched her fall in love slowly, slipping into a comfortable rhythm that took three long years for the CEO to cultivate. Kara must have done something truly horrid for Lena to be drawing up a checklist to cut the love of her life, out of her life.

“Yes, you could say that.” Lena says nothing more. She is not ready to speak with Jess about this yet. She wants to deal with this cold and clinically and without fanfare, something that she knows her assistant will understand.

“I can take care of Number 2.” Lena nods her approval. “And shall I set up a meeting with Alex Danvers?”

Lena nods again, but this time adding clarity as she reaches forward to make changes to her list. “Make it for the end of the week, I need to do a full inventory so that I don’t miss anything.”

~~_Number 2. Revoke Kara Danvers’ all access visiting rights to L-Corp_ ~~

_Number 3. Hand over all Kryptonian related items to the DEO for management - meeting with Alex, set for Friday._

“Should I be anticipating Cat Grant’s arrival?” Lena smiles at her assistant, nothing slips past her. Jess is her saving grace amongst the chaos that is her life. Not once has Jess ever passed judgement, nor has she ever offered unsolicited advice. Jess is the calm in the eye of Lena’s storm and no one can organise a storm quiet like Jess can.

“Actually yes, clear my midday schedule and put her on the books.”

“Bringing in the big guns?” Lena nods. “Something like that.”

Jess places her hand on Lena’s shoulder, an offer of comfort that is out of place in this clinical approach to heartbreak, but she offers it all the same anyway. “Want me to take care of Numbers 4 through 6, too?”

Lena clears her throat and shuffles on her feet. “No, no. That’s something I need to do myself.”

Jess nods her understanding and looks away from the emotion that her boss is desperately trying to conceal. Hell hath no fury like an assistant who has a heartbroken boss. Kara Danvers does not deserve Lena Luthor. Then, she turns on her heels and makes for the exit. Jessica Huang has a job to do.

As Jess closed the door behind her, Lena let her shoulders crumble. She would continue to put on a brave face in front of Jess, call it self preservation, but she would like to keep her emotional breakdowns as private as humanly possible. Cold decision making based on a checklist written on a whiteboard however, she was more than happy to let Jess assist. She knew that her assistant was aware of her love for Kara, Jess didn't miss much, that was why she continued to give her pay rises every quarter. May as well use the skill sets available to her to make this as efficient as possible.

Lena folded the whiteboard in on itself, so that it was safe from prying eyes and took a seat at her desk. She knew she was burying the hurt in the only way she knew how, and for a brief moment she allowed herself to think about Kara. She wondered how the blonde was doing. The sirens had long become silent and news she had on in the background showed Supergirl leaving the scene of yet another crime unscathed. Kara was safe and that made the weight upon her chest a little bit lighter. It felt like only minutes had slipped by, until Jess was once again standing in her doorway. “Cat Grant to see you, Miss Luthor.”

“Do I really require an introduction?” Cat slipped through the door and passed by Jess, in all her high-heeled glory. She was a small woman, but her presence was that of a giant. Lena stood, moving around her desk and offering her hand to a woman that came when she called.

“Now, Lena. Surely we are beyond handshakes.” Instead Cat opened her arms and gave the Luthor a hug that she did not realises she needed. The two woman regarded each other kindly and moved to sit on a white couch that had become somewhat of a haven for Lena.

“So tell me, how is it that my glorious return to National City is because Lena Luthor has had her heart broken?” At this Lena can’t help but scoff, she would argue with the woman if not for the fact that she was 100% correct.

“Everyone knows Cat. They all knew and they left me in the dark. I feel so foolish.”

“And a Luthor fooled never ends well does it.” Cat holds up her hands in surrender as Lena levels her with a blank stare. “Sorry, low blow. Your mother makes my blood boil.”

“It’s just so humiliating --” Cat rolled her eyes but let the little Luthor continue her pity party for one. Cat understood that Lena needed to get this out. This kind of resentment is what rots a person from the inside out.

“-- like a sick inside joke that everyone was in on, except me. I had no idea. I mean, how did glasses and a ponytail disguise the fact that the woman I... that Kara… that she is Supergirl too.” Lena’s hands wave wildly in front of her, suddenly she is standing, pacing backwards and forwards in front of a seated Cat. Cat hummed, and it was all Lena needed to keep going, surely she will run out of words soon.

Cat was wrong, it had been twenty-seven, no twenty-eight minutes, and Lena Luthor was still speaking. Like a Shakespearean monologue that had no end in sight, Cat briefly wondered if she could close her eyes and catch up on some sleep. The very thought caused a yawn to make its way to her lips. She tried to stifle it, but then thought better of it, perhaps this will clue Lena in. And cue her in, it did.

Lena watched as the Cat Grant yawned large and wide in front of her. She had just ranted for god knows how long. Like Lillian used to go. Like Lex did when he flew into his maniacal episodes. It was official, Lena Luthor had cracked. She had no words left, instead she just fell into a seat, shielding her face in shame, trying to make herself disappear, so that she never had to look at Cat Grant again.

“Are you done now?” Cat’s voice is soft and the hand that reaches for her own is ever softer.

Lena looks at the older woman, and is surprised to see no judgement whatsoever, just a gentle concern that she imagines a mother would bestow upon her daughter. Lena smiles a watery smile and sniffles as tears once again threaten to fall. She didn’t think she had any tears left, but apparently when one’s heart breaks, so too does a river.

“I’m sorry Cat. I don’t know what to say. I’m so embarrassed.” Cat looks at her and hums again.

“Why are you apologising?” Lena shrugs, as Cat continues. “For having feelings? For speaking your mind? For trying to make sense of the hurt you feel? Lena. Never minimise how you are feeling, that will turn rotten inside you and fester until you are filled with nothing but misery. Woman are strong and resilient because we are brave enough to be vulnerable about what we feel. Your rambling just then, while long winded, was an act of courage, and nothing to be embarrassed about.” Lena sniffles again, lost for words at the kindness being shown to her.

“But there comes a point, where you must decide. Will you continue to wallow and let your life be defined by the pain you feel, or will you act and seize back your power?”

“The second one.”

Cat hums again. “I thought you might say that. The question is Lena. What now?”

Lena frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Well you have a choice to make. Jess mentioned there was a list. I wonder if anywhere on that list, there is a point where you, I don’t know, actually speak to Kara. Hear her out perhaps?” Lena feels her cheeks tinge pink, suddenly feeling silly for making a list that had not taken Kara into consideration. She was hurt, and angry, and heartbroken, and for the first time she realised that this was blinding her to the only other person who could maybe understand how she was feeling too.

“I don’t know if I can forgive that kind of betrayal. I find it hard to even think about what she must be feeling too. Thinking about her feelings was like second nature to me, I would do that before I thought about my own. I always, always put her first. Now… that’s gone.” Cat nodded, she could understand Lena’s point of view. She was protecting herself in the only way she knew how.

“Have you talked to her yet? Properly I mean. Not the cold power trip thing you do when you’re sad.” Lena flushes at this. No she hasn’t. She has treated Kara with nothing but cold contempt since the night she watched her unbuttoned her blouse and reveal the steel beneath.

“Maybe before you follow through with that ridiculous list of yours, you could do her the courtesy of hearing her out -"

"Like the courtesy she showed me when she lied to my face for three years." Lena huffed, her anger continued to simmer no matter how calm she tried to be.

"Three years you say. Surely that earns her one conversation where you are less Luthor and a little bit more Lena.” Cat smirked, knowing that she had made a very valid point.

Lena deflated almost instantly. “I’m still so angry. I don’t want to fight with her again. It's too painful.”

Cat hums again. “Wise. Maybe just tell her that. Tell her that when you’re ready to talk you’ll reach out.”

Lena nodded, she could do that. Lena huffs. “I hate it when your right.”

“I’m always right. You know this. Why does everyone always act so surprised when I’m right. Honestly.” And with that Cat retires from the conversation, done with the life lessons, and ready to move onto more important matters. “Now, give me my company back. I can’t wait to de-James my office and yell Keira at the top of my lungs.”

Lena laughs and slides the relevant papers towards Cat, signing CatCo back over to its rightful owner. It is a weight off her chest. National City needs Cat Grant, just like it needs Supergirl. Now, Lena Luthor needs to figure out what she needs. Cat leaves in the same flurry she arrived in, and Lena makes her way back to her whiteboard. Her list needed editing.

~~_Number 1. Sell CatCo_ ~~

~~_Number 2. Revoke Kara Danvers’ all access visiting rights to L-Corp_ ~~

_Number 3. Hand over all Kryptonian related items to the DEO for management - meeting with Alex, set for Friday._

_Number 4. Block Kara Danvers on all social media._

_Number 5. Delete Kara Danvers number._

_Number 6. Change your phone number._

_Number 7. Relocate._

_Number 8. Talk to Kara Danvers before deciding on Numbers 4 through 7._

Lena was not ready to abandon the list, but she was willing to edit it until she got it right. She was not yet prepared to take any option away from herself. She could not afford to get this wrong. Lena wanted to get through this heartbreak without causing anymore, 24 hours ago she believed the best way to do this was cutting Kara from her life. Her anger and her pride still demanded this of her, but the romantic in her, the small part of herself that Cat Grant had somehow reached, wanted to hear Kara out. Kara had been her rock for three years, that was a debt she could never wash clean, but perhaps this is how she could repay her. For once, Lena Luthor finally felt like she had an even playing field, no longer was Kara Danvers stood upon a pedestal, high and out of Lena’s reach. Kara’s truth had knocked her down, face first into the dirt, where Lena Luthor was waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with Lena Luthor. Can you tell?
> 
> Kara and Lena next chapter, there will be tension.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor just needed 'some time.'

The walk to CatCo was a familiar one, one that Cat Grant had made many times. She took in the city around her, the noises, the flurry of people, even the weird smells. She was home and it felt so good. Sure, being the Press Secretary for the President of the United States had been an experience, another notch in her already impressive CV. But when President Marsdin was replaced by a rich old white man, Cat Grant knew that her time was up too. It was no surprise to Cat, that her replacement was also a rich old white man. Typical.

Cat rolled her eyes. America was a funny place, so much progress, so much freedom, and yet, so many old white men. Refusing to die, refusing to hand over the torch to a younger, wiser generation. Whatever, Cat Grant was not one to cry over spilt milk, she was a woman and it was 2019, she could do anything she damn well pleased, and the opportunity to reclaim her throne at CatCo was just too good to pass up. Lena Luthor had saved her from the political stench of Washington DC and she could not have been happier.

Cat Grant and the Luthor's shared a colourful history, one filled with cocktail parties and lawsuits, all fun and games of course, but the one shining light that came from the Luthor mansion, had been a little girl named Lena. Cat had watched her career with a keen interest. She had always had an eye for remarkable woman, and Lena was no exception. Cat appreciated her business savvy, respected her charity work, and above all else, admired her gumption. It was an old fashioned trait, something that had been lost in thirties, but was now coming back into fashion because of woman like Lena Luthor. That was something Cat could get behind, so when the woman had reached out, obviously heart broken and needing the guidance of a wise, yet beautiful elder, Cat could not refuse. The fact that Kara Danvers was at the eye of this beautiful shit storm just made it all the easier for Cat to charter the first flight to National City.

Cat knew that this was not her story. That she was a mere footnote in what would become a love story for ages. A love between two women, who came from very different worlds. Cat knew this, but no one ever said that her footnote had to be a boring one. If there was one thing Cat did well, it was that she lived a life fuel by gumption. It is with this thought that she steps into CatCo. Her private elevator awaits. Correction, her private elevator that has now been turned into a communal elevator awaits. A young man with too much hair gel and an aggressive after shave attempts to step in beside her.

“Absolutely not.” The young man stops still, immediately recognising the small woman in front of him. The Queen of all media was back, and she had locked onto her first victim.

“Ross Geller needs his hair gel back, so I suggest that you remove yourself from my elevator, go back to the 1990’s, and join the ensemble cast of friends.” The young man could not move, did not dare move, was frozen to the spot. He wasn't even blinking. “Chop, chop.”

And with that the man scurried and the elevator doors slid shut. Cat Grant felt a smile pull at her lips, by god it was good to be back. Her private elevator was a quiet one, it gave her a moment to compose herself. She was about to take back the reins and she needed to do it in a way that was both commanding and courteous. A tightrope that she had learned to navigate, but one that she respected, one that she knew was always a worthy adversary. The elevator doors opened with a ding that was immediately familiar.

The bullpen was in chaos. This was not uncommon, but the buzz was never usually this manic. The reins needed to be tightened. Cat Grant took her first step forward, and as she walked deeper and deeper into a building that was once again hers, the chaos turned to calm, the buzz turned to quiet. Until, there was complete silence. Cat looked around her, some faces were familiar, some faces were new to her, and some faces annoyed her almost instantly.

“Oh my god.” Of all people to break the silence, it was Miss Eve Teschmacher. Good for her, that was a improvement on the mild manner cry baby she remembered leaving behind.

“That’s right, your fearless leader is back, and I am not about to stand here and rouse you with what would no doubt be an Oscar worthy speech. You do not need me to inspire you to do groundbreaking work. You are employees of CatCo, and groundbreaking work is what you do best.” With that, Cat kept moving through the bullpen, the silence remained as a respect choked the air around her. CatCo once again had it’s leader and it was nothing short of magic. Before stepping into what would soon be her office once more, she turned and faced her people.

“Groundbreaking work doesn’t break itself people. Chop, chop.” And just like magic, the bullpen was in motion once more, this time invigorated by an energy that only Cat Grant could inspire.

James Olsen stood waiting. When he heard the bullpen fall silent, he knew that it could only mean the presence of one person. That was the effect that the Queen of all media had. “Miss Grant.”

“James Olsen.” Cat was back, and to be honest he could not be happier. While he had risen to the challenge of spearheading a multimedia corporation, this was not the line of work he was cut out for. It was time to vacate the seat and hand it back to its rightful owner.

“You’re back.” Cat nodded, still standing in the doorway.

“Thank you for being CatCo's _guardian_.” James could not help but laugh, Cat was nothing if not witty and she watched patiently as James collected what very little he kept in an office that never really felt like his. As he moved to walk past Cat, the woman caught his eye. “Any chance you might want to pick up that camera again?”

James laughed and for the first time in a very long time, he felt his hands itch for a camera. It had been a long time since he had taken photographs. Perhaps this was the time to rediscover what he once loved so much. “I’ll let you know.”

Cat nodded and let the man pass, James Olsen would always have a job here, all he had to do was ask. Now, onto more pressing matters. She had yet to see her, was in fact surprised that the blonde reporter had not already appeared in her office at an above average human speed.

Cat tried her best not to smile, tried to curb the thrill, but she simply couldn’t, instead she opened her mouth and in the shrillest voice that she could muster, she summoned her. “Kiera!”

And just like that, she appeared. Emerging from the bullpen in all her collared shirt, tailored pant glory. In fairness, there was no cardigan, so that was a mild improvement from the Kara Danvers that had once been her assistant. To be completely honest, Kara was a sight for sore eyes. Cat had become a mentor to Kara, and somewhere along the way she had let Kara mentor her too. It had become a friendship that was built upon admiration and mutual respect, two powerful woman, who propped each other up rather than teared each other down. A rarity these days. It was no secret that Kara held a special place in Cat’s heart. She inspired her, and inspiration was something that Cat Grant did not take for granted. It made people better, and even though she was a near perfect human being, she knew there was always room to be a better version of herself.

“Miss Grant?” Cat raised her eyebrows, and held out her hands, the surprise on Kara’s face was nothing short of priceless. Kara moved through the bullpen, following Cat into her office and letting the glass doors fall shut behind her. CatCo continued to move around them.

“But of course. Who else were you expecting. Is there another Queen of all media that I am not aware of. Is Oprah trying to force me out again, is she uniting forces with Ellen, because we had a pact, we formed a sisterhood and if they think for a second that --”

“No no no. Miss Grant, I just… I didn’t know you were making a surprise visit to CatCo.”

“Oh has no one told you yet, Kiera.” Kara shrugged. “Told me what?”

“As of lunchtime today, I am once again the owner of CatCo Worldwide Media, and I am wondering how it is that I have been here, for six whole minutes and my hand is still without it’s coffee.” Cat holds her hand out for effect, her eyes moving from Kara, to her hand, from Kara to her hand. Backwards and forwards, hoping Kara would notice and take the hint, but she never does.

“Wait. Lena sold CatCo?” With this Kara falls to the couch that her and Cat have shared many times. She wasn’t going to be getting her coffee anytime soon.

“Miss Teschmacher.” Eve came running, more prompt than Cat could ever remember. “Coffee, stat.”

“Yes Miss Grant.” And with that, Eve was gone.

“Lena sold CatCo and didn’t tell me?” Cat sat beside a woman who was meant to be made of steel and resigned herself to the fact that apparently she was handing out life lessons today. Cat hummed and waited for Kara to process, sometimes Kara needed a little extra time compared to humans, Cat assumed that it was all the noise that made it harder for her.

“Why would she do that?” Kara looked to Cat, tears hidden behind her glasses.

“Mm I wonder what would make Lena Luthor so upset as to sell a company that was only making her money. What would make a business woman of her calibre make such an emotional and rash decision overnight. What on earth could possibly rattle --”

Kara cut the woman off. “She told you.”

“She didn’t need to. Heartbreak is an easy thing to spot, and I know that there is only one person capable of breaking Lena Luthor’s heart. And she, is sitting right in front of me.” At this, Cat watched Kara take a deep breath, the air shuddering in her lungs.

“I didn’t mean to.” Cat nodded but remained quiet. Kara had not yet been given the chance to tell her side of the story, and Cat was more than willing to be the friend that gave her that chance.

“I told her the truth about who I am. Before her, I have only ever told one other person on my own terms. Everyone else either figured it out, or was briefed because of DEO protocol, or knew because of my relation to Superman or the fact that they raised me when I fell to Earth. All my life, I have been told that my secret, is not mine to tell.” Cat hummed, so far, what Kara was saying made perfect sense.

“And of all those people, which of them are you in love with?” Kara huffed. “Just her.”

“Well now, isn’t that interesting.” At this, Kara felt frustrated. She shared her greatest secret with a woman that claimed to love her. Surely the courage that took counted for something.

“What are you saying Cat? I did the right thing, it took me longer than it should have, but I told her, and I do not begrudge her for being angry, I expected that. I fell at her feet and begged for forgiveness. But selling CatCo and not telling me? I didn’t expect her to be so, I don’t even know, spiteful. What am I missing here?” Frustrated tears fall down Kara’s face.

Cat huffed. She did not get paid enough for this shit. “Everything you just said is true.”

“Then why am I the one being vilified. I kept a secret that I have been taught to keep all my life.” Kara was at the tipping point, so close to figuring out why she was the bad guy in all of this. She was meant to be the good guy, being made to feel like this was hard to stomach.

“A little secret, grows up to be a big lie, and yours is three years old. While your reasons for doing so were honourable, you cannot minimise the effect they've had. An honourable lie is still a lie, no matter how you dress it up.” Kara bows her head.

“How was I supposed to know that she would become this important to me. I had the courage to hand over the last piece of who I am to her. I knew she would hate me for it. That I would lose her. But she had the right to know, and I lost her anyway.” Kara sniffles, her hands clenched together, fidgeting in her lap.

“And that act of courage is probably the only reason why Lena has not yet given up on you.” At this, Kara perks up, not much, but just a little bit. “What do you mean?”

Cat rolls her eyes. “She has a list. It’s, well… so very Lena, but she will reach out Kara. She’s a Luthor, you know how emotionally stunted they can be, just give her some time.” At this Kara nods, if Cat says Lena needs time, then time she will give her.

Cat takes a deep breath and realises she is still coffee-less. This just won’t do. She holds her hand up again, makes eye contact with Kara and wiggles her still empty hand until the girl of steel catches her hint. “Okay, I will get you coffee, but just this once, for old times sake.” Kara’s voice is firm and she holds a finger out, pointing it at Cat to make her point. “I am a serious reporter now, Miss Grant, and I report stories, that are --”

“Serious?” Cat finishes with a smile pulling at her lips. “Yes, that’s right. Serious.”

“Well, I could seriously use a coffee, so chop, chop.”

Kara smiles, rolls her eyes and turns on her heels to do just that, remembering Cat’s words; _Lena just needs some time._ It turns out that _some time_ means eight days. Eight days with no contact, complete silence. Kara flies by L-Corp every night without fail, watching Lena stand alone on her balcony. Sometimes she is drunk, sometimes she is crying, sometimes she stands there for hours, still and unmoving. It breaks Kara’s heart not to be able to go to her, and comfort her, but she remembers Cat’s words, and gives Lena _some time_. On the eighth day Kara is wound tighter than she ever imagined possible. So tight, that even Miss Grant is giving her a wide berth.

Tonight Kara is expected to attend some charity function held by Wayne Industries. She is trying to brush up on exactly what the charity is even for, but her mind is fixated, wondering how long _some time_ will be. Her phone beeps. She considers for a brief moment, hurtling it into space, and then, she has never loved an inanimate object more in her entire life. Holy shit.

**Lena Luthor: 1 iMessage**

Cradling her phone in hand, Kara opens the message.

**Lena: I know that we have not spoken in some time, but I have it on good authority that you will be at the charity function held by Wayne Industries tonight. I wanted to ensure that we will keep any interactions we have professional.**

Kara swallows thickly, and takes a deep breath. Baby steps.

**Kara: Of course Lena. Whatever you need.**

**Lena: Thank you Kara.**

**Kara: See you tonight.**

Kara watched as the bubble floated on her screen, Lena was typing. Then it disappeared, whatever Lena had been typing she had thought better of it. Cat watched from her office, and thanked a god she did not believe in that _some time_ had arrived. God was a woman, and she was getting her kicks by making Cat's life difficult.

Lena Luthor was a wreck. It had been eight days since she had seen Kara and she could feel the tension of it coiling in the base of neck. She tilted her head forward to try and release the pressure but it was no use. Usually she would take a swig of scotch, or rub out an orgasm, but neither were an option, she wanted to have a clear head for this. She didn’t want to lash out at Kara in anger. She was still furious and hurt beyond anything she had ever felt in her life, but she wanted to keep her dignity intact. What was left of it anyway. She gazed at herself in the mirror and could admit that she looked good. All the drinking and forgetting to eat had been a crash course diet she never intended on taking part in, but Lena could not deny that it was effective. She briefly wondered in Kara would notice.

Lena had chosen a dress similar to one that she knew Kara liked, the black dress that had pulled her breasts tight and had left her shoulders bare and her collarbones exposed. She had watched Kara’s eyes that night, watched how they danced over her bare skin with want and desire. Tonight her dress cut across her body in the same way, except this time it was a deep green, one that magnified the hue of her eyes. She chose this dress on purpose. It was a dress that she imagine Kara stripping her out of. She brought it with that exact thought in her mind. Lena was still angry, but it was becoming a heated anger, a boiling desire and the Luthor had no idea what to do with it. She took a deep breath, applied her dark lipstick for a final time and stepped into her elevator. Her car was waiting, and so too was Kara.

Like all Wayne Industry events, this one was just as boujee as the last. Lena couldn't fault Bruce on his taste. The wine was amazing, the hors d'oeuvres were well selected and the venue was faultless, but then again, Lena always did have a soft spot for libraries, and this was by far one of her favourites. National City Library was an architectural gem, styled like a Cathedral that could be found in the heart of Florence, it reminded Lena of the Duomo, with its vaulted marble ceilings, stained glass windows, sturdy pillars and pink and white mosaics that stretched across the floor. It was one of Lena’s favourite places, she would come here by choice, charity event or not. But as it was, she was here to support Bruce Wayne's latest venture, orphaned children. A noble cause, like all causes were, she would donate her money, sip her wine and mingle with the top one percent. She went through the motions of the evening. Bruce was charming as always, she danced with him, she met a woman named Diana, who’s beauty was breathtaking, and in another life, Lena would have made it her mission to devour the goddess, but her eyes kept flicking around the room, she was looking for someone else.

“You seem distracted.” The lilt of Diana’s voice was mesmerising, but Lena paid it little attention.

“Sorry, I am being awful company. I was hoping to run into… well, I guess she’s not here.” Diana offers her another glass of wine, which Lena takes gladly, still skimming her eyes around the room. “Who is this woman? I must say I am intrigued.”

Diana’s comment is light hearted but for whatever reason, Lena obliges her. “You probably know her actually, I believe that you are in the same line of work. Kara Danvers.”

At this Diana smiles. “Touché Miss Luthor, Bruce did mention that not much gets by you.”

“Yes well, some _wonders_ will never cease. Enjoy the rest of your evening Diana,” and with that Lena moved away from the woman she knew to be a goddess. Now, more than ever, Lena was desperate for a comfort that only came with seeing blonde hair and blue eyes. It was getting late and people were beginning to trickle out into the cold night. Lena found herself alone, wandering the stacks of the library, until she came upon her favourite section, her guilty pleasure; poetry.

It had been Lex who taught her of the great poets. He always preferred the macabre, the words of Edgar Allan Poe appealed to him the most, which made a lot of sense really. Lena was the opposite, a hopeless romantic, she loved the words of Pablo Neruda and Shakespeare. Lena was a sucker for words that described love in a way that she never could. Words could be a beautiful thing when wielded by a skilled hand. Lena trailed her hand along the spines of books filled with love and she could not help but find the irony in her actions. She came here looking for Kara, and was once again disappointed.

“I thought you might be here.” Lena startled, her heart racing, as she heard a voice that she had missed more that she would care to admit. Lena had yet to look at the woman, instead she looked at the spines of books. “And why would you think that?”

“You have so many of these books at your apartment, when I lost track of you, I thought to look here first.” Kara had taken a step closer, but Lena was still not ready to look at the woman, afraid of what she might do if she did.

“Lost track of me? I haven't seen you all night.” Lena gripped the shelf, here eyes no longer focusing on the books, but also not looking at Kara either. “You wanted to keep it professional, but this dress Lena… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Lena swallowed heavily but said nothing, her words stuck in her mouth. “I see you met Diana.”

“Yes, she was nice.” Kara scoffed. “Nice? A living breathing goddess, who comes from a race of the most beautiful woman in the known universe, who was flirting with you, by the way, and all you have to say, is that she was nice.”

“She was not flirting with me.” Lena turned to face Kara and suddenly realised how close the other woman was. She diverted her line of sight and looked to her feet instead. Kara wanted to press the issue of Diana but instead noticed how hard Lena was trying to not look at her. “Will you not even look at me?”

“I am afraid of what will happen if I do.” Lena’s words are quiet and she can feel her self control slipping further and further away. She does not trust Kara, but her attraction for the other woman is palpable. She clenches and can already feel herself becoming wet. Just being in close proximity to Kara after not seeing her for eight days, and Lena is wrecked.

“Lena. It’s just me.”Kara steps closer again, she still doesn’t touch Lena. She remembers Lena’s rules, but she uses her hands to create a fortress around the smaller woman. Lena’s back connects with the shelf of poetry behind her as Kara’s hands grip the shelves near her shoulders. Lena still has not looked at her, but Kara does. Kara drinks her in with a thirst she did not know she could feel. Lena’s chest is heaving against her dress, the sight before Kara is mouth watering, her collar bones jut against her skin more than they usually do. Her waist is sharper too. “You haven’t been eating, Lena.”

Lena dips her head, an almost laugh falls from her lips. “I wondered if you’d notice.”

“Of course I would notice. I notice everything about you.” Kara can hear the thunder of Lena’s heartbeat in her ears, she can see the signs of her desire, watches as the brunette moves on her feet. Lena Luthor is turned on, and that makes Kara hungry. Kara waits for Lena to make the next move, she doesn't want to push her luck if Lena is not ready. “Tell me what else you notice.”

“You bite your lip when I say something that excites you, or you want to kiss me. You do that a lot.” Lena scoffs, but does not argue. “The thing you do with your eyebrow means so many different things, sometimes it means you're surprised, or pissed off, or feeling self righteous, or when your flirting with me. I live for that eyebrow.” Kara laughs as Lena lifts it just so. “That’s the flirty one.”

Kara’s hands tighten on the bookshelf, she’s about to take a massive risk with her next words. “You’re turned on right now. You’re soaked through and clenching so tight to try and keep how wet you are under control. You’re biting your lip so that you don’t moan out my name, so that you don’t beg me to touch you and kiss you and take you against this bookshelf right here. You can’t look at me, because you know that when you do, you’re resolve will crumble.”

Lena screws her eyes shut tight. Kara's voice is sultry and low and doing things to her that literally have her trembling in her heels. Everything Kara has said is true, and yet she still can’t bring herself to open her eyes. “Look at me Lena. Open your eyes.”

Lena opens her eyes. Green meet blue and Kara’s smile is the most beautiful thing she has seen it eight long days. “Everything you just said is true, except for one thing. My resolve is not something the will crumble for a quick fuck in a library against a shelf of poetry. Even for you, Kara.”

Kara steps back. Consent is the sexiest thing a woman has to give, and if Lena is not ready to give that to her, she will respect that without question. Lena composes herself as Kara grants her space, she stands on wobbly legs, but nevertheless she is standing, and in Kara’s presence, clad in a dress that should be criminal, Lena counts that as a win. Lena is now very unsure of herself, do they talk, do they fight, do they go their separate ways and pretend that they did not almost have sex in a library after not speaking for eight days? They haven't talked about Lena selling CatCo, about Cat Grant being their unofficial therapist, or about Kara being Supergirl. There is so much to talk about, and yet no words come.

“May I take you home Lena?” Kara rescues Lena from her turmoil. Her words are soft and quiet, almost scared and a far cry from the tone that was dripping from her mouth just moments before. It is an act of chivalry that has Lena swooning, and all she can do is nod at the woman before her. They walk from the library, Kara never touches her and they don’t speak, but the comfort that comes from being in Kara’s presence is warm and peaceful, and it feels like coming home. Lena Luthor lets the feeling sink into her bones and carry her all the way home, she had just needed  _some time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading some of these comments... it is like you are stealing my plot for this saga straight from my head! 
> 
> While my heart no doubt beats for Lena, I will give Kara the defence she deserves. Neither woman is innocent, of this I am aware.
> 
> Words are meant to stir a reaction, and your feedback is proof of this. I am humbled by it. For this, I thank you xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor was not a woman who bent, and yet...

The silence in the back of Lena’s car was palpable, her head thumped as the streets of National City slipped her by. Night had once again fallen and she felt oddly peaceful as she observed a city that was slowly becoming empty as the hours slipped by. Lena was so tired, so drained from being angry with Kara, so exhausted from all of her moping, just so… she didn’t even know anymore. Lena tipped her head back against the soft leather of her town car, the gentle lull of rubber against cement rocked her body just so and her eyes slipped shut without her permission.

“Lena. Lena, you’re home. Lena --” Kara’s voice was soft and slowly pulled her back to reality, surprised that sleep had claimed her, even if it was only for a few moments. Lena cleared her throat and looked at the woman who still sat beside her. Kara was always beside her, even at times when Lena wished she wasn’t, her presences was something that always lingered. Even when Kara was not physically with her, Lena felt her. It was a hard thing to explain, some may even call it romantic, Lena liked to think of it as a phantom limb, a reminder of a love that had been amputated. “Sorry, Kara. I dozed off.”

Lena stepped from her car and closed the door behind her, noticing that Kara had done the same. Surely, the reporter didn’t expect an invitation upstairs. Lena may have had a moment of weakness at the library, but there was still a conversation to be had before Kara was ever allowed to step foot into her apartment again, if ever. “My town car will take you home, Kara.”

The woman fiddled with her glasses, she assumed as much. “It’s okay, I much prefer, to… well, you know.” Kara stumbled on her words as she jerked her thumb towards the sky and offered a smile that was more of a grimace than a smile. Lena blinked. For a moment, just a brief one, she had forgotten that the woman before her could defy gravity and bolt into the sky at any moment. It was an odd thing to imagination, especially considering that Kara was dressed in a slinky black dress and heels to match. Was she wearing her super suit beneath that, surely not. Lena had so many questions that she was not ready to hear the answers to.

“Yes, well. I suppose it’s a nice night for it.” Kara nodded and rocked slowly on the balls of her feet, like she wanted to say something but was unsure of the words. Usually Lena would be patient and give Kara time to think, but that was kindness Lena no longer wanted give.

“Good night Kara.” This quick dismissal caught the reporter by surprise, she made to reach for Lena, but stopped short before touching her. Knowing that her permission to do so was still revoked. “Lena, wait -- please.”

Lena huffed and turned to face the woman she was still very much in love with. She stared at Kara blankly, impatience written all over her face, but waiting nonetheless. “I know that what happened tonight changes nothing, and I know that one secret has made all my truths questionable. All I ask, is for a chance, to prove that this thing we have, is bigger than the secret I kept from you.”

Lena looked at Kara long and hard. Kara was trying, Lena could not deny her that, and she knew that she had to meet the woman halfway, a compromise that went against everything she had been taught as a Luthor. Luthor’s were not the kind of people to bend, whether it was to ideals, or to power, or to the truth. Luthor’s were taught to stand firm, even, and especially, when they were wrong. As a small child Lena had been taught how to be stiff instead of malleable. How to be hard rather than soft. How to take, rather than give. These were the lessons she had been taught. But Kara was trying, and for Kara, Lena would bend. It is with this mindset that Lena finds her answer almost immediately, surprised at how easy it comes. She thought that bending would painful, that the earth would open up and burn her alive. But Lena discovered that it wasn’t painful at all, instead, it was freeing.

“Okay.” A single word and Lena is turning on her heels and heading for her building.

“Wait… what! Really? You mean that?” Kara instinctively follows the CEO, breaking into a jog so that she can catch the woman before she slips inside and out of her grasp. “Yes, I mean it.”

Lena does not smile, she keeps a blank stare and turns to look at Kara a final time. Her eyebrow instantly fires as she takes in the unbridled joy that has broken across the blondes face, her eyes misting over and her mouth hanging agape.

“Okay then. Ah, when… or where, can I… um --” Lena takes pity on the woman before her.

“I’ll be working late tomorrow night. You could always --” Lena pauses, wanting to pick the right word “-- fly by, if it’s a quiet night.”

Kara nods, almost aggressively and Lena can’t help but twinge her eyebrow again. Kara smiles, looks at the eyebrow in question, and then back to Lena. “You’re amused, by me. I just amused you.”

“Good night Kara.” With this, Lena turns on her heels, she can’t help but smile when Kara’s voice singsongs after her. “Good night Lena.”

Somehow, remarkably, Lena is still smiling when she wakes the next the morning. This was the first time she had not slept at the office since Kara revealed her secret. Jess would be proud, or perhaps she would be worried, maybe even send out a search party. Lena rolled from her bed and went through the motions of getting ready for the day. By the time her car pulled to the curb, the sun was just beginning to bleed into morning, she was always the first one in the door, a habit that was always conducive to her very best work. Lena Luthor was a woman who always worked well no matter the time of day, but she was at her best when the sun was either ebbing into night, or breaking into day. She felt fresh for the first time in a long time, and that meant today would be a productive one.

First order of business: Alex Danvers.

Lena had set three meetings with Director Danvers, and each meeting had been sidelined because of a disturbance, which Lena could understand. Something was always disturbing National City, but she was not a woman that took to being reschedule kindly. She let the first three go, mostly because she didn’t really want to see Alex and be reminded of Kara. But now, with Kara trying, and Lena bending, she felt more than capable of meeting with Alex. That was why Lena was not arriving at L-Corp, but rather, at the DEO. If Alex was so eager to make disturbances her top priority, the Lena Luthor was only too happy to disturb.

The DEO was not a place that slept, Lena was privy to this, had witnessed the man hours required to run a covert government organisation. Lena didn’t like it, but she understood it, knew that it was one of those evil necessities that ensured the fragile balance between humans and aliens. “Excuse me mam, but you can’t be --”

Lena eyed the gent who was about to try and stop her, he must be new. “I think you’ll find that I have clearance. Lena Luthor.” At this, the young man swallowed and instead moved to the side, ready to escort a woman who’s reputation preceded her.

“Right this way mam. Director Danvers is currently --” before the young agent could finish, he was interrupted by the woman herself “-- right here. Thank you Agent Turner.”

The agent saluted and turned abruptly, walking as fast as possible in the opposite direction. Lena watched in amusement at the haste with which he moved. Alex sighed. “He’s new.”

Lena smiled and appraised the woman before her. The last time they had talked, Lena had been drunk and Alex had lied. Neither woman had been at their best, and yet, a quiet understanding passed between them. They could apologise and hug it out and talk about it until they were blue in the face, but that wasn’t either of their styles. They were similar in so many ways. They loved scotch. They loved woman. They avoided talking about their feelings if they didn’t have to, and they went after the things they wanted, fiercely and without apology. Lena would go so far to say that in Alex, she found a kindred spirit. Lena didn’t need to hear an apology from her, she felt it in the woman’s presence almost immediately, and if Alex’s smile was anything to go by, she felt Lena’s too. “It’s good to see you Lena.”

“You too Alex. Thank you for making the time to see me.” At this, Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes, the woman fell into step beside each other as they walked towards the Director's office. “You don’t even have an appointment Lena.”

“And you had three appointments with me, and missed them all. Let’s call it even.” Alex holds the door open to her office and follows the Luthor inside. “So what is it that I can do for you?”

Lena took a deep breath, unsure of how this conversation would go. “I wanted to speak with you about the kryptonite L-Corp and the DEO currently have in its possession.”

Alex sits forward immediately, her hands clenching in anger. She curbs the feeling, wanting to give Lena the benefit of the doubt, wanting to hear the Luthor out before she assumes wrong and damages the already fragile bond they share. “I’m listening.”

At this Lena let’s out a breath. “Thank you Alex. That was a kinder response than I was expecting, in all honesty.” Alex deflates, seeing the shake in Lena’s hand, she realises how difficult this must be for the Luthor. Lena has taken a huge leap of faith by coming to Alex, and she will pay Lena the respect of listening before passing judgement. She sits in the armchair beside Lena, and waits for the woman to speak.

“I am the only person on Earth capable of making synthetic kryptonite. The DEO is the only facility on Earth that has natural kryptonite. Between the two of us, we have the monopoly.” Alex nods in agreement with this. “You and I both know, that to destroy the current kryptonite supply is not the best course of action.”

Alex lets out a sigh. This conversation is getting in dangerous territory. “Lena, I will not sanction or support a programme that will weaponize kryptonite. I can’t believe that you would even suggest that, considering --”

“No Alex. You misunderstand me. Knowing that Kara is Supergirl changes everything for me. I want to ensure her safety above all else, and to do that I believe that the kryptonite supply needs to be managed better.” Alex nodded, interested to see where Lena was going with this.

“Since Clark and Kara landed on earth, monsters of Kryptonian origin have too, it’s the principle of yin and yang in motion. Where there is light, there is dark, where there is Superman, there is Doomsday.” Alex nodded again, Brainy was right. Lena was not often wrong.

“Clark and Kara aren’t going anywhere. Which means that we must accept that their opposite will one day reappear too.” Alex nodded again. “My suggestion, Director Danvers, is that we must retain weapons laced with kryptonite in our arsenal, so that when the time comes, we can defend earth and protect Kara… Clark too, I guess.”

Lena sits back, giving Alex a moment to digest. “You know she won’t like this Lena.”

“I know. That’s why I have another step to this plan.” Lena took a moment. “I am the only person on Earth capable of making synthetic Kryptonite. The DEO is the only facility on Earth that has natural Kryptonite. We have the monopoly.”

Alex nodded. “Yes, you’ve already said that.”

“I have been stolen from before, and the DEO has been proven breachable. It’s a well known secret that we have the monopoly on kryptonite, which makes us targets to these breaches. You and I are not the people who should be guarding kryptonite. We can’t ensure that it will not be stolen, and used against the one person we both want to protect… and Clark too, I guess.” Alex lets out a sigh, Lena is right once again.

But that doesn’t mean Alex agrees with her. “Everything you’ve said is true, Lena. But, who can be trusted with it? Like you said, both of our facilities have been broken into before. We must keep doing what we are doing, up the precautions we currently have in place, and hope that we can stop a breach before it happens.”

At this, Lena scoffs. “You know that’s not good enough, Alex.”

Of course Alex knows this. The two woman sit in silence for a long moment, both trying to pull an answer out of thin air. It is Alex who speaks first, an idea creeps across her mind and solidifies quickly.

“We could relocate the entire supply. Find a facility that is neither L-Corp or DEO. Trust only few with the location and access codes and then throw away the key and hope that we never, ever have to use it.” Lena thinks for a moment, not bad Director Danvers, not bad at all.

“I like it.” Lena takes a moment to play it out in her head. “I really like it. But if this is going to work, you and I need to make an agreement, right here, right now.”

Alex nods. “Anything.”

“Full transparency. I will be the one to find, locate and compile all kryptonite related materials kept by the DEO --” at this, Alex interrupts her.

“-- come on, Lena --”

“-- and you, will be the one to do the same at L-Corp. Just me and you. Full access on both sides, and we keep this completely off the books. No one can know. It is the only way to ensure that every single slither of that poisonous rock is found and locked away. You are the only person that I trust to turn L-Corp inside out and not keep a piece of kryptonite for yourself.” Lena does not break eye contact with Alex, this is something that she will not negotiate on.

Alex sits in numb silence. Completely amazed by the words that have just fallen from Lena Luthor’s mouth. A Luthor, offering complete access, so that she can go on a full scale raid for kryptonite. Alex almost laughs, somewhere in a maximum security prison, Lex Luthor’s head just exploded. Lena’s plan is actually nothing short of brilliant. Alex has a vested interest in seeing the kryptonite supply securely managed, it means that her sister, the person that she has spent her entire life protecting, will actually be safe. It is all that Alex has ever wanted. Sure, there will still be monsters for Kara to fight, but at least kryptonite won’t be one of them. It’s almost too good to be true.

“You would be willing to do this. To allow the Director of the DEO to lead an independent inquiry with the purposes of finding, locating and compiling all kryptonite held by L-Corp. Lena smiled, that’s where Alex had it wrong.

“No. I am willing to let, Alex Danvers, sister of the woman I love, lead an independent inquiry with the purposes of finding, locating and compiling all Kryptonite heald by L-Corp. There is no one I trust to be more thorough.” Alex couldn’t fault Lena on her logic. Lena sighed.

“Honestly, I’m not sure what you’ll find Alex. Lex had so many facilities, I’ve been running the company for almost four years and I keep stumbling upon them. Most of them are empty, but you never really know with Lex. I don’t care how you go about it, you can burn them all down if you want. Just make sure you find it all.” Alex nodded again. “That, I can promise you Lena.”

The two women sat in silence again, Lena shifted in her seat. “Alex, before we agree to this, I need to ask you one last thing.”

The Director waited and signalled for the Luthor to continue. “I chose you to be the person I did this with, not because of your position as Director of the DEO, but because you’re Kara’s sister and I trust that you will do everything necessary to protect her. I need to know why you’re willing to work with me.”

Alex sizes Lena up, it is a fair question, a loaded one that could bring this whole plan to its knees if Alex’s truth is not what Lena wants to hear. She will tell the truth anyway, after having lied to her for so long, Alex figured it’s the least she can do. “Because I trust that you will do everything necessary to protect her too, Lena.”

Lena detected no lie. Alex Danvers trusted Lena Luthor. Lena said nothing, nor did she need to. Her and Alex were kindred spirits after all, and Alex knew how much her trust meant. With that, Lena stood and made for the exit, turning back to the Director of the DEO as she had one final thought. “I’ll let you to be the one to inform Supergirl, DEO protocol and all.”

Alex raised her middle finger and watched as Lena Luthor waved goodbye, making a mental note to repay this favour to Lena one day soon. Alex smiled at the thought, that woman would no doubt be her sister-in-law one day, an idea that both frightened her and brought her great joy. Alex closed her eyes, now more than ever, she hoped that Kara had been making use of her super-hearing. It would save her so much time.

“Hey Alex, did I just hear Lena. Here. In your office?” Alex nodded.

“Please tell me you heard everything, and that I don’t need to repeat it?” Alex watched as Kara rolled her eyes and knew that she was out of luck.

“No. Because you told me that when your door was closed, it meant private, which meant that I should show some respect, because your the Director now, and the Director of the DEO deserves not to be eavesdropped on. You even put it in a memo, and sent it to me in a text, and then made Brainy put it over the intercom.” Alex grumbled at Kara’s very correct response.

“Why, what did I miss?” Kara fell into the chair that Lena had just vacated, cape and all. Alex looked at her sister, took a deep breath and opened her mouth for what would no doubt be a very long conversation. Alex Danvers did not get paid enough for this shit, but explained the plan anyway, one that was hatched by a Luthor, for a Super. Lena Luthor was not a woman who bent, but for Kara, she would learn how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you all spotted the innuendo. Subtly has never been my forte.
> 
> Lena won't be the only one to bend. It will be Kara's turn next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor is ready to begin again.

Lena Luthor was on fire, not the literal kind that you could see and feel, and would no doubt warrant a visit from Supergirl. This was a fire of the metaphorical kind. The kind of fire that was for her and her alone. Her soul was abuzz, stoked by the embers of being  _ good,  _ of doing  _ good. _ She had just single-handedly negotiated a siege on kryptonite with the Director of the DEO and had not been threatened with handcuffs, or thrown into a cell with Lex, or doubted for having ulterior motives. Lena was no stranger to single-handedly negotiating for the things she wanted, it was what she spent her days doing at L-Corp, she was good at it, known for it amongst her peers. This was not why her body vibrated with a heat that only came from true success. 

Lena Luthor had been trusted by Alex Danvers to protect her sister, and that, was by far, one of Lena’s greatest achievements to date. Her spirit smouldered and Lena let herself bask in a light that was hers, if only for a moment. Lena had learnt to live for moments that were ineffable, moments that she could not put into words, even despite her vast vocabulary. This was one of those moments, and before it passed, like all moments eventually do, she allowed herself to indulge. 

“Miss Luthor --” and just like that the moment passed. Jess found her boss, lying on the ground in the middle of her office, arms and legs outstretched, like that of a starfish. A smile pulled gently at Lena’s lips, her eyes were closed, and her head tipped towards the light that was streaming in through her balcony. Jess had seen her boss look happy before, rare moments that only ever involved a reporter-that-shall-not-be-named, but never had she seen Lena like this. As if she were suspended in a state of bliss. “Sorry, I can come back.”

“No, Jess. It’s fine. I’m done anyway.” And with that, Lena stood firm once more, the picture of composed elegance. Jess took it all in her stride, never questioning and never judging, only stepping further into the office so that she may brief her boss on all the things she had been asked to complete.

“I have the information you requested Miss Luthor.” Lena shouldn’t have been surprised, but she was. “That was quick, even for you, Jess.”

Jess merely smiled. After seeing the list that Lena had cultivated for her ‘new project,’ nine days ago, Jess  wrote a list of her own, hoping that she could anticipate what her boss might ask of her. If lists were good enough for Lena Luthor, they were good enough for Jessica Huang too.

_ Number 1: Full inventory of all things L-Corp, must find any and all possible kryptonite locations. Think like Lex, not like Lena. _

~~_ Number 2: Make sure the new black shoulder dress is pressed and steamed for the Wayne Industry Charity event. _ ~~

~~_ Number 3: Samantha Arias on speed dial, ensure that her schedule can be shuffled at a moments notice. L-Corp jet is to be fueled and ready to leave Metropolis at all times. _ ~~

~~_ Number 4: Check in on Lillian Luthor. She hasn’t made any moves in some time, this is suspicious. _ _ No cause for alarm, which is alarming. Will speak with Miss Luthor about this when the time is right.  _ ~~

_ Number 5: Expect Eve Teschmacher to become an L-Corp employee, pending a dismissal from Cat Grant. _

_~~Number 6: Compile file on Diana Prince. She lingered around Miss Luthor for too long. Potential business interest?~~ _

_ Number 7: Destroy Kara Danvers -- willing to take this under the advisement of Miss Luthor. _

Jess was nothing if not efficient, and she understood the importance of her role. Lena was an incredible woman, her intellect was beyond that of any human and most aliens, it fired at a rate that Jess could not keep up with, but for that to happen, Lena’s life needed to be still. Jess removed the noise, organised the clutter, and gave her boss the space she needed to be brilliant. So when Lena had emailed her at 4AM this morning, Jess had already completed what would have taken her a week to do. She handed over the paperwork she had compiled, it was bound tightly in a nondescript folder just as her boss had asked for. She had hand written it, leaving no trace of her findings on any form of technology.

“I might have got a jumpstart on you Miss Luthor.” Lena hummed, already calculating a new pay rise for her assistant in her head, “of course you did, Jess. Let’s see what you found, shall we.”

Lena opened the folder, surprised by the weight of it, that did not bode well. The fire that Lena had been on, was very quickly doused by a hurricane that would have bore the name Lex. 

Lena had tasked Jess with going over all L-Corp facilities with a fine tooth comb, looking for anything that reeked of Lex, anything out of the ordinary that Lena would not have sanctioned. Nothing had been off limits to Jess, even all of Lena’s personal work was accessible to her assistant. Lena read quickly, horrified at the list of properties L-Corp owned, many were hidden under the guise of shell companies, some that were three, even four pronged. In her head, Lena added another zero to Jess’ pending pay rise. “Are these all of them?”

“Yes Miss Luthor, I checked, three times. These are the facilities that are capable of storing what you’re looking for.” Lena hummed again, she counted seven pages, and 48 locations that needed to be searched. Director Danvers would have her work cut out for her. She needed to inform Alex. “You’ve done good work Jess, as always.”

Lena paused, she had promised Alex that she would keep the circle of people who knew of this operation extremely tight. There was an unspoken agreement that Jess would assist Lena, and Brainy would assist Alex. Kara and Clark would also be informed of the plan, perhaps J’onn if extra hands were required, but that would be the extent of the circle. Lena had never had a circle of trust before, but she figured that the one her and Alex had co-created was the best she would ever get. It was the first nail in a coffin that the Luthor family had tried to unearth time and time again. Lena would be the Luthor to bury it once and for all. “I’m sure you understand how sensitive this is, Jess.”

The assistant nodded. “Say no more Miss Luther.” With that, the assistant made her exit. Lena’s circle of trust just got that much stronger, and Jess’ list just got a little bit smaller. 

~~_ Number 1: Full inventory of all things L-Corp, must find any and all possible kryptonite locations. Think like Lex, not like Lena. _ ~~

Lena frowned, as her phone buzzed with a text message. She didn’t get many of them.

**Cat Grant: 1 iMessage**

She had not heard from the CatCo owner since she sold her back her company, nor did she expect to. Her and Cat were by no means good friends, they were _friendly_ , and they had a mutual respect for one another, but definitely not good friends. Perhaps in light of recent events, that could change. 

**Cat Grant: CEO’s need to eat. Lunch at CatCo, 1pm. Don’t be late.**

**Lena Luthor: CEO’s also need to work.**

**Cat Grant. See you at 1pm.**

Lena cracked a smile, it would appear that she had a lunch date. “Jess! Do I have anything scheduled for lunch?”

The assistant appeared within a moment. “Just a conference call with the Beijing office. Nothing I can’t handle on your behalf.” Lena nodded, certain that Jess could probably run L-Corp with her eyes closed if Lena ever wanted to give up the mantle. Maybe one day. 

“Thank you Jess. Apparently I’m having lunch with Cat Grant.” Jess nodded, no questions, no judgement, just like always, but she anticipated that when Lena returned from her lunch, L-Corp would have a brand new nuclear physicists amongst their ranks. Jess returned to her desk and put a request through to security, Eve Teschmacher would need security clearance to be able to access L-Corp labs.

Lena couldn’t remember the last time she had been to CatCo, it took a moment to realise that the last time she was here,  she had ended her relationship with James. It was a relationship that never should have happened in the first place. Lena Luthor had been in relationships with men before, but they never worked. After the initial attraction faded, and it always faded, Lena discovered that being with a man did not come naturally to her. Sex would become a chore, she would stiffen up trying to give affection, and would purse her lips when she offered a kiss. She always had her guard up around a man, not because she was scared of them, but because she never felt like herself. She always felt off kilter when she took the arm of a man, and James Olsen was no exception. 

Being with a woman on the other hand, was like breathing, it was the most natural thing in the world to Lena. Sex with a woman was the furthest thing from being a chore, in fact it was something that Lena craved. Affection was easier too, she would find her hands reaching for a woman’s body, moving closer on instinct, and never in her entire life, had Lena pursed her lips against a woman's. It just made sense to Lena, to slip her hand into a woman’s, to go to bed with a woman, to kiss a woman. That was what made sense to her. And yet, she ended up with James Olsen, who was a man. 

Lena had only ever slept with two men. Jack Sphere and James Olsen. All of her other relationships had been with woman. Lena understood what this meant, she had a genius level intellect, of course she knew what this meant. Lena ran into the arms of the nearest man when it was convenient. Jack had kept Lillian off her back, and James had been a distraction from Kara Danvers. Lena had not been with a woman since she met Kara, knowing on some level that no other woman would ever stack up, and so, like the useless lesbian that she was, Lena Luthor settled for a man. This was not her finest moment, of this, she was perfectly aware. Kara Danvers had ruined not only woman for her, but men too. When Lena realised that she was doomed in her unrequited love, she ended things with James and settled into the spinster life. 

Then, Kara had revealed her secret and the dam had burst. Three years of pining after a woman that she put upon a pedestal, and suddenly she was not perfect after all. Lena had snapped under Kara's truth and decided to do some truth telling of her own. The heat that had come from Kara’s kiss, had seared her soul, it left an imprint that would be with her for the rest of her days. The bruises that Kara’s hands had left on Lena’s skin had disappeared, but Lena could still feel them. It was a strange thing to want something, know that you could have that something, and then refusing to let yourself have it. Call it self preservation, but Lena Luthor was not ready to let Kara engulf her just yet. Her anger was fading with every day that slipped her by, but the trust was still broken. Something that required two sets of hands to mend. 

“Paging Lena Luthor. Come in Lena Luthor --” Cat Grant stood before her, waving a hand inches from her face, and looking at her like she was above to swan dive off the side CatCo. Lena looked around her, she had been lost to the thoughts in her head, but somehow her feet had carried her to the fringe of Cat Grant’s office. 

“For a second there, I thought I had a front page story about a Lena Luthor robot clone. Could you imagine that. I would name you LuthorBot. No, L-Clone. Or maybe L2D2. Or Lee3PO. That would play well with those Star Wars nerds --” Lena followed the smaller woman further into her office, letting her monologue play out “-- you would probably become a franchise. Get your own catch phrase, something better than _I’ve got a bad feeling about this._ Maybe,  _what would Cat do?_ That’s got a good ring to it.”

Lena raised her eyebrow. “Are you finished yet?”

Cat shrugged. “Just spitballing.”

The two woman step onto Cat’s private balcony, lunch had already been prepared and was waiting for them. Lena noticed that it was her favourite, kale and beetroot salad with all the garnishes she loves. “Did you make Kara get us lunch?”

Cat scoffed. “Please, she put her foot down the day I got back. Something about being a serious reporter now. This is Miss Teschmacher's doing.” Lena hummed, knowing that Kara would most certainly have played a part in tell Eve that this was one of her favourite meals. That made her chest flutter, if only for a moment. 

“How are you Lena? Really?” At this, the brunette levelled Cat with a look. The smaller woman rolled her eyes. “Yes, I am actually asking. I don’t really understand why I’m asking, but apparently I care about your happiness, so here we are.”

At this, Lena smiled, she had a suspicion that it wasn’t so much her happiness that Cat cared about, but rather Kara’s. That was fine by Lena, the woman could certainly use more friends, and so far Cat Grant had proved to be a good woman to have in her corner.

“Much better than when you last saw me.” Cat hummed. “How’s that list of yours going?”

“You’ll be pleased to hear that I actually took your advice.” At this, Cat smiled. 

“Of course you did, my advice it world class, I’m actually thinking of writing a book about it. Life Lessons by Cat Grant.” Lena laughed out loud, that was a book people would probably by. Herself included.

“Have you spoken with Kara yet?” Cat continued, watching as Lena pushed the kale around her plate. 

“Not yet. I asked her to  _ fly _ by tonight.” Cat snorted into her pasta. Not many people could get a laugh out of Cat Grant, but Lena Luthor was proving to be wittier than she thought. They didn’t speak about Kara after that. Cat didn’t want to push the little Luthor into conversations she was not ready to have. It turned out that Kara was not the only thing the two woman had in common. Lena had a razor sharp tongue and matched Cat’s quick wit and snarky comments one for one. It was refreshing, and when Cat bid Lena goodbye, the pair had agreed to another lunch date for later in the week. Cat watched the Luthor leave, and thought that perhaps she could have friends who were woman.

“Oh Lena, one more thing before you go.” Lena turned back to face the Queen of all media.

“Can you take _her_ with you.” Cat pointed towards Eve, who was sitting at the desk just outside Cat’s office, watching the interaction with wide eyes. Lena had found a fellow scientist in Eve, she had given the young Yale graduate a taste of real work, work that actually put her degree to use. Eve was a scientist, she was not meant to be an assistant, not in any lifetime.

“I hear that she’s some kind of nuclear physicist. I have no need to split atoms or blow things up at the moment, and you do science right?” Cat finishes with a flurry of her hands. Lena appraises the woman and notices the small smile pulling at her lips. Cat Grant is one hell of woman and Lena’s admiration grows tenfold in that moment. “Yeah, I do science.”

Cat smiles. “Miss Teschmacher, you’re fired!” 

At this, Eve jumps, literally jumps into the air with excitement. “Thank you so much Miss Grant! I will not let you down!”

Cat rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath. “Millennials.”

“Welcome to L-Corp Miss Teschmacher.” Eve bounces on the spot. “Please, Miss Luthor, call me Eve. Hearing my last name, just reminds me of my creepy professor in third year, everyone said that he --”

Lena turns to look at Cat. The smaller woman is currently using her hand to cover her mouth, holding in a laugh that will no doubt bubble up when she is alone. Lena glares at the woman, realising that Cat has just imparted one very excitable nuclear physicist upon her. A friendship with Cat Grant will never be a boring one. Lena rolled her eyes, she had work to do that did not involve having a stare-off with the Queen of all media. As Lena stepped onto the elevator, Eve by her side, still babbling incessantly, she finally hears it. Cat Grant’s laugh can be heard across the bullpen, and as the elevator door slides closed, Lena can’t help but laugh too.

By the time Lena gets back to L-Crop, and shows Eve to the lab where they will work together, there is a mountain of paperwork that requires her attention. She asks Jess to hold all her calls and ensures that she is not disturbed for the rest of the day. Jess is only happy to oblige her boss, and as Lena storms past her, she crossed off another item on her list.

~~_ Number 5: Expect Eve Teschmacher to become an L-Corp employee, pending a dismissal from Cat Grant. _ ~~

Time has no meaning when Lena gets into the flow of her work, it is both productive and incredible unhealthy. She doesn’t even realise that day has become night until she hears a gentle knock against glass. Standing on her balcony, her sacred place, is Kara Danvers. The woman would look regal in her Supergirl uniform, if not for the mountain of food she is struggling to balance. Lena moves quickly to let the woman in, taking boxes from Kara’s arm so that they don't end up on the ground, something that Lena knew Kara would constitute as a tragedy. Nothing was said as both woman move towards a white couch that is theirs. This white couch had been through a lot with them. It was where their story began. Lena sat first, then Kara. The superhero sat further away than she normally would, but she was there. She had turned up, and that meant something.

Kara smiled. “Hi.”

Lena quirked her eyebrow. “Hi.”

Kara blushed, pretty and unashamed, her smile was the most perfect thing Lena had ever seen, and for the life of her, she could not look away. This feeling was not new, Lena was intimately familiar with being knocked off kilter by Kara Danvers. But this time, she wasn’t the only one feeling breathless. This time, Kara was looking at Lena the way she had always imagined, and that changed everything.

Lena Luthor had knocked Kara Danvers off kilter, and in this realisation, Lena felt something stir deep inside her. A small slither of a feeling that became bigger and bigger the longer she looked at Kara. The lapping water that reminded her of drowning receded quietly and the weight upon her chest slowly lifted. It was a feeling that Lena had forgotten and repressed, one that she watched drown in Irish waters, one that the Luthor’s taught her to kill on sight, one that had been ripped away from her when Kara revealed her secret. But now, Kara was handing it back to her with a wobbly smile. She leant into the feeling and let it guide her.

Lena Luthor was ready to begin again, and that felt a lot like hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explaining James away was so cathartic.
> 
> Next, you will see the Lena and Kara convo that has been seven chapters in the making.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor is about to be brave, just for a moment.

Kara had brought too much food. The mountain of takeout boxes sitting before both her and Lena was a testament to this. Usually the Kryptonian would argue that one could never have enough food, that over ordering was actually a godsend and something that all people should doing knowingly. But in this case, she had definitely brought too much food. Kara Danvers had panicked and under the stress of this panic, had spent a weeks wages on food that made no sense whatsoever.

There were potstickers, of course, for Kara. But then there was Lena’s favourite butter chicken curry from this hole-in-the-wall Indian place downtown, Lena’s favourite mushroom carbonara from this restaurant she took Kara too one time and they ended up getting burgers on the way home because the meals were so small and Kara was still hungry. There was also Lena’s favourite vegetable soup, which was actually a Danvers family recipe, but Lena didn’t need to know that, nor did she need to know that Kara had begged Eliza to whip up a batch for her this morning. Kara had also brought Lena’s favourite pho from Metropolis, Lena’s favourite macaroons from this patisserie in Paris, which was actually shut, but Kara was professionally crafty so she managed to find a way around a locked door. She left a note, and money of course. And if all that wasn’t enough, she had brought kale too, not in a salad or anything. Kara had just brought a bunch of it from the supermarket, just incase Lena wanted that too. The theme of this banquet was not lost on Kara.

“Ah, I might have brought too much food.” To this, Lena just snorted. “You think.”

Lena lent forward, usually she could tell what Kara had brought her by the smell. Kara had simple food tastes, and it often wasn’t hard to pick up on a  certain aroma before the takeout boxes were opened before her. But this time, Lena’s nose was confused. It still smelt good, whatever it was, but “-- you flew to Paris?”

Kara grimaced as she watched Lena do a stock take of the food before her. “Maybe.”

“And Metropolis?” Kara shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Kara. Please tell me you did not have Eliza make soup for me?” At this, Kara scoffed. “Pfffft, no. Of course not. Eliza doesn’t even make soup. Why would you even think --”

Lena held up the tupperware, which had a post-it note that read: _Love Eliza xx_

“Did you tell Eliza that I was sick or something?” Lena was not impressed. Her and Kara were meant to be beginning again, not telling more lies. “No of course not.”

Kara shuffled in her seat, she could feel the heat of Lena’s gaze, could actually hear the skin of forehead life as her eyebrow cocked in question. “What did you tell her then?

Kara lifted her head, first taking a moment to appreciate Lena’s eyebrow, that eyebrow did things to Kara, made her molecules vibrate. That was an eyebrow Kara would go to war for, lay down her life for, travel across the universe for. Which, Kara supposed, she had already done, even if by accident. Kara had been flung into space as a young teen, watching as her planet and all the people she loved exploded into stardust and scattered across the emptiness of space. Kara spent a long time lost to the phantom zone, and when she crash landed on Earth she remained haunted by it. It wasn’t until she stumbled into the orbit of Lena Luthor that her ghosts began to recede. Kara had travelled across the universe and she couldn’t help but think, looking at Lena Luthor’s eyebrow, that it had all been worth it. When Kara realised this, her next words came out in a stumble. “I told her about, ya know.. stuff.”

“Stuff?” Lena’s voice was deadpan but her face was amused, a small smile pulling at her lips, both eyebrows raised. It made Kara feel brave enough to continue. “I told her how much I hurt you, that you know I’m Supergirl, that we kissed, that I’m in love with you. That you agreed to hear me out tonight. That maybe, there was a chance you could forgive me. That maybe, you could still love me too. Just that kind of stuff.”

“Oh. That stuff.” Lena sat back from the food, tupperware still in hand, finger slowly tracing the note from Eliza Danvers. Lena let Kara’s words roll over her, and before she could properly filter her thoughts for a response, words slipped out of her mouth.

“So you told Eliza everything?” Kara frowned, surprised at the question. “Yeah?”

“You told your mum about me? About us?” Kara’s frown lessened, she knew of this Earth rule, Alex had drawn her a diagram when Kara first got to Earth because she didn’t understand the mating customs. Kara could still remember the diagram, it said that telling your parents about a significant other was a big step in a new relationship. Then it went key giving, meeting the parents, moving in together, engagement, wedding, children, grandchildren, death.  Kara understood it, was even getting the hang of it, but sometimes, there were moments where she tripped. Like right now.

“Of course I did, you’re important to me, Lena. Eliza knows how amazing you are anyway, you’ve already met her. You helped her cook thanksgiving.” Kara wanted to reach out and assure Lena with some kind of body contact, but she wasn’t allowed to yet. Kara was all about consent, she could wait until Lena lifted her touching ban.

“Yes, but that was as your friend. You told her about.. well, _not_ friend stuff.” Lena stumbled over her words, amusing ever herself as she struggled to wrap her head around the fact that Eliza now knew that her and Kara’s bond went far beyond that of friendship. Kara had told her and for whatever reason, this filled Lena with a warmth that could only come from feeling loved. Lena knew, just as Kara did, that one did not tell one’s parents about a love interest, if they didn’t have a plan to introduce said love interest to one’s parents. Lena could only smile, until suddenly, she had another though, one that quickly washed away the warmth and bottomed out her stomach.

“Kara. How much.. _detail_ did you go into with Eliza?” Lena had known Kara for a long time, and she knew that the reporter rambled with no end in sight, when she was nervous. Lena needed to know whether or not she would be able to look Eliza in the eye when she saw the woman next.

“What do you mean?” Lena’s heart rate doubled. Kara could also be oblivious.

“Did you tell Eliza anything that will make it _hard_ for her to look at me?” Kara frowned.

“Like what?” Kara could hear Lena’s heart skyrocketing, her voice shrill and erratic. “Oh my god Kara. Does Eliza know we almost had sex? Twice!”

At this, Kara’s serious face crumbles with a snort. Lena warched as the woman’s shoulders shook with a silent giggle, realising very quickly that Kara Danvers had just played her.

“That’s not funny.” Lena huffed and sat back, a pout etched into her face and her eyebrows pulled down into a sulk. Kara laughs harder. “Come on, it was a little bit funny.”

Lena is silent. She places the tupperware container of soup back on the table, not looking at Kara, and not wanting any of the food that has been brought for her. Lena is not above a hunger strike to prove a point. She stays silent and lets Kara scramble, if only for a little bit, then she’ll drop her sulking act too. “I’m sorry Lena. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Silence…

“Come on, please. I would never tell Eliza the intimate details. I gushed a little bit about kissing you, but nothing that will make it weird when you see her next.” At this Lena can’t help but smile, cracking her cold facade. “You gushed about me?”

Lena watched the woman blush under her stare. “Maybe.”

“Are you not going to tell me?” Lena let her voice drop and her eyebrow quirk just so, knowing after three years, how to make Kara Danvers weak at the knees.

“That’s not fair.” Lena shrugged innocently and waited for Kara to tell her what she wanted to know. Lena watches the woman shuffle in her seat and fiddle with her hands, looking at her lap so that she didn’t have to look at Lena. “I might have mentioned, maybe, that kissing you felt like flying.. or something like that, I can’t really remember.”

Lena can’t help but smile. This woman. God, how she loves her. It would be so easy, to just lean over and take Kara into her arms, to forget _everything_ and lay claim to what she has wanted for so damn long. It would be so easy. To take Kara on this very couch, on their couch, but Lena doesn’t, not yet. Because while it is no doubt Kara Danvers sitting beside her on their couch, she is Supergirl too, and the symbol that juts out against her chest is enough to make Lena pause. Lena is ready to begin again with Kara, but first they need to have a conversation that both women have been avoiding.

“Kara, we need to talk.” Lena watches Kara nod, knowing that the time is now. “But before we do, could you please change into something that is a little more you, and a lot less Supergirl.”

Lena watches the woman deflate and quickly adds an explanation. “I don’t care that your Supergirl. It’s not about that. I just.. when I first met you, it was in this office and you were Kara Danvers and now we’re in this office again and your Supergirl too. We’re about to put everything on the line, and I just.. if this is going to work, I want it to be with the Kara that’s putting it all on the line with me. I don’t want you to have to be Supergirl or Kara Danvers for me tonight. I just want Kara, or whatever your name is. It might not even be --”

“-- Zorel. Kara Zorel.” Lena takes in Kara’s misted eyes and gentle smile and knows that she has said the right thing. “Okay. Kara Zorel. Shall we eat first? Then talk?”

“I just want to get changed first. I’ll be right back.” Kara waits to see Lena nod in agreement, and then she is gone. While she waits, Lena makes a start on Kara’s potstickers, only looking up from her food when gentle footsteps land on her balcony. With a potsticker halfway to her mouth, Lena can only but watch, as the woman she loves, enters her life for the first time, again.

Kara is dressed like she does on the weekends, an aesthetic that Lena struggles to look away from, one that she has spent most Saturday’s and Sunday’s dragging her eyes over again and again, and it makes her want. Who would have thought that a pair of blue jeans, and a white tee that is oh-so tight and tucked in at the waist, would be Lena Luthor’s downfall. Kara is still wearing her glasses though, and her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, making Lena frown. She is about to say something, but Kara beats her to it.

“You’re eating my potstickers Lena!” The CEO just snorts as she puts said potsticker into her mouth. “I know you always get extra so that I can have some. Tell me I’m wrong.”

Kara doesn’t. Instead she reaches for _her_ potstickers before Lena can claim them all. Lena is suddenly not hungry, and so she sits back and just watches Kara. The amount of food that the woman is capable of eating makes sense now, it is amusing if nothing else, but that is not why Lena is watching Kara. She can’t look away from the fact that Kara has come back to her as Kara Danvers, and that just won’t do.

“Kara?” Lena poses a question so that Kara will look at her. When the woman does turn, Kara can’t talk because her mouth is filled to the brim with potstickers. “Mmph --”

“-- do you mind if I just.” Lena stops talking, actions have always worked best with Kara anyway. She slides forward on the couch, getting a fraction closer and reaching for the blondes ponytail. Lena pulls it free slowly, taking her time so that she can card her fingers through it, letting it frame Kara’s face just so. Lena can feel Kara’s eyes tracking her every movement, the woman hasn’t dared move under Lena’s attention, still and unmoving. But Lena is not yet done.

Her hands continue to move, they are sure and steady, reaching to remove the glasses perched on Kara’s nose. Lena is gentle again, and before she pulls them all the way off she dips her head to make eye contact with Kara, needing to know that this is okay. Kara’s nod is a small one, but it is all the permission Lena needs. The glasses come away and Lena watches in fascination as Kara closes her eyes tight, scrunching them up so that her whole face is pulled tight into one big crinkle. Not the reaction Lena was expecting. A single tear slips down Kara’s cheek. Definitely not the reaction Lena was expecting.

Immediately Lena cradles Kara’s face in her hands, fingers wiping away stray tears and gently, slowly, evening out her face. Lena doesn’t know how long she sits there, stroking the muscles of Kara’s faces until they are smooth once more. It could have been a few minutes, or a few hours. A moment suspended in time, that ends just as quickly as it begins. Lena waits until Kara become pliant beneath her fingertips before she speaks. “Open your eyes, Kara. Look at me.”

Kara snorts, eyes still closed,  but a smile tugging at her lips nonetheless. “That’s my line.”

Lena hums. “It’s a good line.”

Kara is silent, eyes still closed and glasses still sitting between them. “I can put them back on if you want.” The last thing Lena wanted to do was make Kara uncomfortable, she didn’t expect the woman to react this way.

“No, its fine. I just.. no one has ever --” Kara stops, swallowing roughly. “No one has ever undressed me like that before.”

Lena strokes Kara’s cheeks again, her eyes are still closed. It was an odd thing, to see a woman who was bulletproof, being made to feel so vulnerable and look so small. Kara leaned into it with such grace and it was perhaps the bravest thing Lena had ever seen Kara do. “Kara.”

Lena leans forward. Her forehead coming to rest against Kara’s, stealing a breath from the girl of steel. Lena’s words are quiet this time, her voice soft and gentle, dropping to a whisper that is used between lovers when the night is late and the clothes are gone.

“Darling, open your eyes.” And just like that she does. Kara opens her eyes and Lena forgets the rest. She sits back, just a little, so that she can see Kara properly. Her hands fall away from Kara’s cheeks, but they hover only a few inches away, ready to cradle them again if needed.

Without the glasses, Kara seems to age. The naiveity of Kara Danvers ebbs away, the sunniness for which she is known for dampens, if only a little. Lena can see the edges of a woman who has shouldered unimaginable grief, a woman who has given so much of herself to so many people, often getting very little in return. A woman who needed the protection of both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Lena can see that now. Lena can see Kara Zorel, and she is beautiful.

“Hi.” Lena’s voice is soft and her eyes are heavy with being handed the final piece of Kara’s story. She lets her tears fall, and Kara is quick to raise her hands. Then stopping very suddenly, not touching Lena, and looking torn. Lena watches the woman scrunch her hands into a ball. Lena says nothing, instead she takes Kara’s hands into her own, lifting them to her face and guiding Kara until her hands make contact with Lena’s cheeks. Lena holds her there, making sure that Kara is aware that the touch ban has been lifted and consent has been restored. Kara smiles and wipes at Lena’s tear tracks gently, memorising the warmth of Lena’s skin beneath her fingertips. “Hi.”

“Why are you crying?” Kara’s words are a whisper, her fingers still working to catch Lena’s tears.

“I didn’t realise that I was missing the last piece of you. I guess.. I just, all this time, I’ve been looking for you and now that I’ve found you, I realised how much I.. god, I missed you.” Lena ducked her head, letting Kara pull her gently into strong arms and a chest that felt like home.

Lena lets out a sigh as Kara presses a kiss to her temple. “I missed you too.” The moment stretches out before them, and the silence that follows is like a blanket, both comfortable and warm. Lena holds onto Kara, not ever wanting to let go but knowing that this conversation is not yet done. “Kara. I have questions.”

Kara sits up straight, letting Lena do the same. “Okay, ask my anything.”

“Why did it take you three years to tell me?” Lena watched Kara, allowing her a moment to think, Kara always did take a bit longer to process her words.

“It was easier to keep the secret, than to tell it. It is the first thing I was taught to do when I landed on Earth. So I found all the excuses not to tell you. For your protection, DEO protocol, the whole Luthor and Super thing. Those excuses helped me sleep at night. But the longer I kept the secret from you, the angrier I knew you would get, which made me look for bigger excuses not to tell you. It was this vicious cycle, and by the time I realised I wanted to tell you, it was already to late. We had been friends for too long, and the damage was already done.  The thought of you being angry with me was not something I could stomach, so I kept finding excuses. I know it isn’t a good reason, but it’s the truth.” Lena listens, sitting still as she processes. She can understand Kara’s rationale. She doesn’t have to like it and it stings, but she can understand it.

“When did you realise you wanted to tell me?” Kara smiles, and then immediately blushes, which piques Lena’s interest immediately.

“After the Daxam invasion. You probably don’t remember, but I came into L-Corp to talk to you about Morgan Edge, when he was --” Lena nodded her head. “-- Trying to buy CatCo. I remember.”

“Right, well, I went to leave and you said --” Kara trailed off, letting Lena finish.

“-- I miss you and I keep trying to make plans, but you keep ditching.” Kara nodded and jumped back in. “Then you apologised to me for the part you played in Monel being forced to leave and offered to be there for me if I needed it.”

Lena nodded, she remembered that well, she remembered thinking that she would lose Kara over it because she created the device, making the air poisonous to all Daxamites. “I remember. But why was that the first time you wanted to tell me?”

“You thought I was avoiding you because of Monel. I wasn’t, I was avoiding you because every time I saw you, the truth was on the edge of my lips. You handled the Daxamite invasion with such, I don’t even know how to explain it, Lena.. you were so cool and calm, you took on Rhea, and literally saved the world. You already fit so well in Kara Danvers’ world, but then I saw how well you could fit into Supergirl’s world too. I wanted to tell you so badly that day.” Kara smiled a sad smile as Lena stood.

Lena needed space, she needed to do something with herself, so she began pacing the length of her office. “Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to lose you.” Kara hung her head and Lena continued to pace. Lena understood it, but she still didn’t like it. To be fair to Kara, if Lena had learnt the truth then, the CEO may have had enough conviction to cut ties altogether and completely sever Kara from her life. Lena’s love had been kept at bay, due to Monel’s presence on Earth, it had not yet bloomed into the all consuming love it now was. Lena may have been able to walk away and not look back. Lena was in too deep now, she could not have cut Kara out of her life even if she tried, and she did try, even if half-heartedly. Perhaps, Lena should thank Kara, for not telling her until now. Before she could entertain that thought any further, Kara began talking again.

“After that day, I started noticing things. Little things, that you would do, that made me want to tell you. Keeping my secret from you became one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.” Lena paused in her pacing. “What kind of things?”

At this Kara smiled. “We started having moments. I didn’t know what to make of them, and I didn’t know if you felt them too --” Lena scoffed. “-- I felt them.”

“I know that now.” Lena smiled and waited for Kara to continue. “Sometimes it would be the way you would look at me, even in a crowded room, surrounded by our friends, your eyes would find me and I wanted to tell you. Or there was that time you told me off at CatCo for not doing my job, or when you were staying at Sam’s and I found you drunk, you fell asleep on the couch and I just watched you sleep for hours. I have wanted to tell you so many times, and I am so sorry Lena, that it took me as long as it did.”

Lena had not stopped pacing, she heard everything Kara said. Felt it in her very bones. Silence settled upon the woman once more, but this time it felt suffocating, Kara had to fill it.

“Lillian told me that when you found out that I was Supergirl you would hate me for it.” Lena paused in her pacing for a moment, if only to roll her eyes. Of course her mother knew. Lena remained silent, still unsure of exactly what she wanted to say, if anything.

“Lena, say something. Please.” Kara was hunched over, still seated on their couch, and looking concerned. A silent Lena usually didn’t bode well when talking about emotions, it usually signalled that the Luthor was shutting down to the conversation and rebuilding her walls. “Let me think.”

Kara sat back. That she could do. Lena went back to pacing, and Kara sat and waited, she would wait forever if that’s what it took. Lena wasn’t thinking. Her mind was blank. She just needed quiet for a moment. Her brain never worked when there was too much noise. The answer would come, she just needed some time.

Last time, _some time,_ had been eight days. This time, _some time,_ was forty-three minutes. Kara was timing. Lena was standing with her back to her, she had opened the door to her balcony long ago and stepped outside into the fresh air. Kara remained seat, she didn’t want to intrude.

“Kara.” Lena still had her back turned, and if not for her super hearing, she would have been convinced that she was hearing things. “Yeah?”

“Will you come and hold me?” Lena’s voice was small and quiet, and Kara was on her feet instantly. She didn’t move at super speed, she approached slowly, giving Lena the opportunity to change her mind, she didn’t. Lena felt Kara’s warmth when she stood behind her, pausing at first and then taking the final step forward. Kara’s arms circled Lena, her hands slipped against her hips and spread possessively against Lena’s stomach, pulling the smaller woman into her body. Lena let out a breath and her eyes slipped shut. She let her head fall back against Kara’s shoulder, titling it towards her neck so that her nose could nuzzle against the woman's throat. Kara bent her body to Lena’s movements, her lips brushing gently against her hairline, a kiss dropped against her temple. Kara tightened her grip and Lena hummed as she let Kara hold her up.

“I am afraid of the person I will become without you.” Lena whispered the words towards the cityscape she knew so well, giving life to her deepest fear. “What if this doesn’t work?

Kara squeezed the woman gently, tangling their hands together so that they were resting on Lena’s stomach. “What if it does?”

To this Lena had no response, and her brain was still. In this stillness she found her answer, and that answer was Kara Danvers. Lena realised very suddenly that she needed to stop analysing the past, stop planning for a future that she could not control, and stop fighting herself on how she felt. She needed to be brave, just for a moment. A single act. The scariest moment is always just before you start, but start she would. “Are you okay? You’re heart’s racing?”

Lena turned in Kara’s arms. The woman looked worried, a small crinkle had formed between her eyebrows, Lena loved that crinkle, wanted to take that crinkle to bed and wake up next to it in the morning. She needed to be brave, just for a moment. A single act. With that in mind, Lena Luthor stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This chapter got away on me.
> 
> Next chapter; Lena Luthor finally gets some lady lovin'


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor: sex god and hopeless lesbian.

It was the first kiss Lena had always imagined for her and Kara, gentle and soft, all consuming. Lena’s hands mapped from Kara’s biceps, up her arms, across her collarbones, pausing at her throat and then moving up the side of her neck, finally winding into blonde hair. Kara’s hold on her shifted as she moved, moving from her hips, and splaying across her back, they never stopped, and the feeling of being firmly held in place was a wonderful thing. It was the first kiss Lena had always imagined for her and Kara, and as her tongue slipped away from Kara’s and their lips separated, Lena was left wanting more. The brunette leant back, wanting to reclaim the lips of the woman she loved, but Kara stopped her.

“Darling. What is it?” Lena leant back, and quirked her eyebrow in question. She watched as Kara ducked her head, a blush scattered her cheeks. Kara had never been with a woman before. On Krypton homophobia was nonexistent. Marriages were arranged and reproduction was handled by artificial wombs that could create life from two sets of DNA regardless of gender. While this meant that same-sex partnerships were just as common as hetero-partnerships, it eliminated one thing that Kara had come to love the most about Earth, and that was the right to choose who you shared your life with. Kara chose Lena, and she would keep choosing her, in this lifetime and the next, Kara would find her and choose her. But that didn’t make the next words she was about to say any easier. Kara had lived on Earth longer than she had lived on Krypton, and she knew that your first time was big deal. “I’ve never been with a woman before.”

Lena could only smile, a soft gentle thing that was meant to comfort. Kara was nervous, but so too was Lena. No matter how many women she had been with before, suddenly they were irrelevant. “I’ve never been with a woman I was in love with before, so I'd say we're even. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Kara.”

Kara nodded and Lena leant back in, kissing the woman she loved with renewed passion, one that felt different, one that felt like the first time again. “Do you want me to stop, Kara?”

Kara smiled, large and wide and only inches from Lena’s face. “No. I just.. you just feel different to a man.” Lena hesitated in her arms. “Okay. Is that a good thing --”

“-- it’s the best thing. I’ve only ever been with one other person and he.. well, it was always very quick. Most of the time, he could never really.. ya know, get me there.” Lena listened, her jaw dropping, along with her filter. “You never had an orgasm with Monel?"

Kara frowned, thinking for a moment. “Once, maybe.”

Lena stood, completely baffled. “Darling, if you have to question it, then it wasn’t an orgasm.” Kara laughed out loud, the outrage in Lena’s voice, followed by a full on pout, was nothing short of amusing. “I’ve had orgasms before, Lena. You don’t need to look so sad about it.”

At this Lena quirked her eyebrow, her pout dropping into a smirk so fast that it gave Kara whiplash. “Is that so? Well, Miss Danvers, I happen to be very interested in the female orgasm, and as something of a connoisseur, I would _love_ to hear all about yours. In _great_ detail.”

Lena stepped further into Kara, her eyes dropping low to look at Kara’s lips, knowing that her actions had Kara’s undivided attention. “You don’t play fair, Lena.”

Lena hummed, her tongue poking out to lick Kara’s parted lips. “I play to win.” Kara’s breath is ragged and she desperately tries to connect her lips with Lena’s, but the woman pulls away, and Kara has to keep leaning. Slowly at first, but then Kara becomes impatient and lifts Lena from the ground, walking the woman backwards, until she is pressed tightly against the glass railing of her balcony. Lena’s breath hitched at the display of raw power, at the steel that rippled against her body. “Now who’s not playing fair?”

Kara smiled against Lena’s lips. “I play to win too, Miss Luthor.” Lena moans. It is one of her best kept secrets, that when a woman who puts her in her place, it makes her gush instantly. Kara is no exception. Lena wants and wants and as she sucks Kara’s lips between her own, she knows that Kara wants too. The woman is vibrating against her, hips pushing forward. Kara pulls back, only just, her forehead resting on Lena’s.

“Lena, are you sure?” Lena fingers the jutting collarbones before her, her mouth watering at the idea of feeling them beneath her tongue. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Kara's forehead crinkles. “I feel like we still have more to talk about.”

Lena agreed, they probably did, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of what that might be. Instead, she removed herself from Kara’s hold, trailing her hands down Kara’s arm, feeling the muscles flex beneath her fingers and watching as the skin raised in the wake of her touch. Lena tangled her fingers with Kara’s, she was ready to leave her balcony behind for the evening. It had served her well, just as it always did, but now she had more important things to do. Namely, the woman she had by the fingertips. Lena knew that it was late, the sky was black and the stars were bright behind her, but Lena had never felt more awake. She turned, Kara was waiting, just like she always was. With firm hands, Lena guided Kara, watching as the most powerful woman in world sat for her. On their couch, once more.

With sure hands, Lena Luthor spread Kara legs, sinking to her knees and occupying the space it created. Kara swallowed roughly at the sight before her. “I’m done talking Kara --" Lena’s hands trailed up her jean clad thighs, her fingernails digging into Kara’s hips, and wrapping around the small of her back so that she could pull Kara tighter against her.  

“-- I trust you..” Lena’s mouth moved against Kara’s neck and the blonde held her in place, letting her eyes fall shut under the attention of a woman. Lena used her tongue to find Kara’s earlobe, she sucked on it gently, and Kara let out a strangled moan. This beautiful woman before her, with legs wide open, had been robbed of too many orgasms. Lena would correct that.

“-- I love you Kara..” The words were breathy and spoken at an octave that made Kara gush, she was wet, and Lena had hardly touched her yet. She had never been talked to like this before and it was doing things to her. Lena pulled at Kara’s tee, untucking it from her jeans and lifting it higher and higher until if was gone all together. Her bra followed immediately. “-- god, you’re beautiful Kara.”

Lena ducked her head, her mouth worshipping collarbones, her tongue mapping out Kara’s throat, her hands moving up a heaving ribcage, slowly but surely taking the weight of Kara’s breasts. “Lee. Keep talking to me, _please._ ”

Lena’s breath caught in her throat. _Lee._ Kara had a pet name for her. Lena clenched and took a moment to look at the woman before her. Kara’s chest was heaving, her blue eyes were blackened, her cheeks flushed, nipples straining. Her hips searching for friction. It was the most delicious thing she had ever seen. Lena was enraptured, this kind of talking she was only too happy to do. She dropped lower to the floor, so that her body draped over Kara’s, her mouth opened against a nipple “-- do you like the sound of my voice, darling?”

Kara moaned, nodding as the brunette pulled an already strained nipple into her mouth “-- I’ve imagined this so many times.” Her words vibrated against Kara, and the blonde fisted brown hair in her hands. Lena’s hands returned to Kara’s thighs, she pulled them just so, until Kara’s legs circled her. The heels of her feet found a home on Lena’s ass, a movement that opened the apex of Kara’s thighs a little further, and allowed Lena to shuffle closer on her knees. Kara moaned at being handled with such precision.

Kara hummed as Lena’s voice dropped lower still. “-- I’ve imagined bending you over and taking you from behind.” Lena turns her attention to Kara’s abs, god the things Lena wants to do to them. They are so defined, and so chiseled, Lena thought for a moment that if she could get the angle just right, she would be able to cum all over them. Kara writhes beneath her. “-- I’ve imagined making you come undone on my desk.”

Kara’s moan is a throaty one at hearing this. “ -- I’ve imagined you moaning for me, just like you are now..” Lena’s tongue works around Kara’s naval as she makes quick work of a belt and the zipper of Kara’s jeans. The blonde lifts her hips and Lena pulls the clothing away until Kara is bare before the CEO. Lena uses her hands to spread Kara’s legs apart, her lips gently brushing against the skin of her inner thighs. “ -- I’ve imagined how wet you would be for me, just like you are now.”

“ -- I’ve imagined what you would taste like cuming into my mouth..” Kara looks down at the woman between her legs. Never could she have imagined how _good_ it would feel to be with Lena like this. Blue meets green, and Lena quirks her eyebrow just for Kara, knowing how if affects the blonde. Lena drags her lips against the soft skin of Kara’s hip bones, against the tidy curls that welcome her home. Her tongue is getting closer and closer but never landing where Kara needs it most. Kara tries to clench her thighs together for relief but Lena holds her steady. “-- and of all the places I’ve imagined having you, darling..”

Lena never breaks eye contact as she places a kiss against Kara’s swollen clit. “-- this couch..” Another kiss is dropped “-- our couch..” Lena bends Kara’s knee until it is slung over her shoulder and draping down her back. The other leg is pushed further open, exposing Kara in away that makes her tremble. “-- is where I wanted you first..” Kara moans at the feeling of Lena’s hot breath against her slick heat. Lena blows softly, making the blonde clench at the sensation “-- where it all started..”

Lena’s takes her first taste and it is everything she imagined, rich and heady and so deliciously Kara. Kara’s hips jump into her, chasing her tongue, wanting more, needing more. Kara is so wet for her, soaked with an arousal that is for Lena and Lena alone. The blonde is clenching already, Lena can feel the fluttering on her tongue. It is hard and fast and everything a first fuck should be. They will make love later, but for now, this is something that both woman needed. A quick and urgent, earth shattering release.

And shatter it did. Lena sucked Kara’s clit into her mouth and the blondes head snapped back, her throat straining against a scream that was stuck in her lungs, her jaw unhinged and her eyes forced shut. Her body was rigid, until all of a sudden it wasn’t. Kara trembled as an orgasm ripped through her, stars dancing at the edge of her vision. Lena watched from between her legs, mouth coaxing her lover through after shakes that jolted along Kara’s abs again and again. Lena felt herself gush at the thought of riding those abs. All in good time.

Lena kept her tongue on Kara, she was addicted and the blonde was still quaking beneath her, the leftovers of an orgasm slowly ebbing away, but the hum of needing more, still ever present. Lena was overwhelmed with the desire to make Kara cum again. Usually, she would demand a release for herself. But that didn't cross her mind, she needed to make Kara come again. But first, she was overdressed.

Lena Luthor stood on wobbly legs. With her chin decorated in cum, from the woman she loved, she had never felt more powerful. Kara was sprawled on their couch, naked and heaving, but her eyes once again open and looking at Lena like she had personally hung the stars in the sky. Kara was about to be speak, but Lena silenced her quickly as she untucked her blouse from her pencil skirt and began unbuttoning.

Kara tracked each button, watching as milky flesh began to appear, more and more by the button. Lena’s hands did not shake, she had never been more certain of being naked with someone than she was now. She made quick work of her blouse, then her bra. When this happened, Kara sat forward immediately, wanting to stand, to touch, to claim Lena the way she had just been claimed. But Lena stopped her, with firm hands on her shoulders, Kara remained seated. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Kara gulped, literally gulped, at the tone with which Lena spoke. If sex had a voice, it was that of Lena Luthor. “-- but, Lee. I want..”

Kara’s hands reached for the brunette, pulling a bare rib cage so that Lena’s breasts found their way to Kara’s lips. The blonde had often wondered what it would be like to feel the weight of these breasts, in her hands, in her mouth, under the pressure of her tongue. Kara loved Lena’s breasts and she could feel her attention pulling the woman’s nipples tight. But Kara was more of an ass woman, and Lena’s ass was the work of _the_ gods. Not one god, or two gods, but _all_ the gods, they had all come together and lovingly sculpted the ass of Lena Luthor. Her hands dropped down Lena’s hips, down the front of her skirt clad thighs and then made their way around to what she wanted. Kara grabbed two handfuls of Lena’s ass and squeezed, causing the brunette to stumble on the spot, a breathy whisper fell from Lena's lips and she pressed her mouth into blonde hair. “Kara.”

“-- mm.” Kara moaned, her mouth still very much attached to Lena’s chest. “Darling, I need to be in less clothes.”

With that, Kara wholeheartedly agreed. The blonde gave a final kiss to each of Lena’s puckered nipples and looked up to make eye contact with the woman before her. Lena’s hands once again cradled Kara’s faced, green eyes were darkened with something that went beyond lust and love. Kara couldn’t put her finger on it, but in Lena’s gaze, she thought she saw forever. Lena leant down, her hands still holding either side of her face, her lips gentle against Kara’s, a far cry from the roughness which would she had just used her tongue. Kara could taste herself on Lena’s mouth and it made her throb. The kiss was light, and when Lena pulled back, she stayed close, so close that as she began to speak, her lips moved against Kara's.

“I need to make you cum again, Kara.” Lena gave her words directly to Kara’s mouth. She couldn’t explain why this was so important to her, why her need to make Kara cum again was so consuming. It wasn’t about power, or about dominating Kara, usually Lena was the one who liked to be dominated in the the bedroom, a power-bottom if ever there was one. This was not about power. This was about showing Kara that Lena was _it_ for her, that when the universe burst forward billions of year ago, they had been cut from the same star. Lena needed to leave an imprint on this woman’s soul, so that no matter where she went, Kara Danvers would live her life knowing that she was made for Lena Luthor. Lena felt Kara’s breath hitch against her, hands gripping her ass before nodding and letting Lena push her back against the couch once more.

Lena stood in front of unblinking eyes. She made slow work of her skirt, unzipping it from behind and then letting it drop to the floor, making a puddle at her feet. Kara tracked the whole thing, drinking in the sight before her. Lena was perfect, of course she was. Her body had curves that woman either wanted for their own bodies or wanted to take to bed, Kara was the later. Full breasts, firm stomach, hip bones that flared into strong thighs, and an ass. A proper ass that Kara knew Lena worked out for, she had witnessed a workout once, and had immediately needed to leave. It was an ass that Kara could seldom look away from, and this was no exception. The blonde gulped. “Holy shit.”

Lena smirked. “Language.” And with that, she bent once more, ridding herself of yet another pair, of ruined underwear. She stepped into Kara’s still spread legs, hands immediately circled her hips and found Lena’s ass once more.

“Don’t tell me, Kara Zorel is an ass woman.” Kara smiled against Lena’s breasts, squeezing said ass, gently of course, just enough to make Lena rock forward on her feet, allowing Kara to speak her next words around a mouthful of Lena’s breast. “Kara Zorel is a Lena-Luthor-ass-woman.”

At this, the CEO laughed. She had been with woman before, loved being with woman in fact, clenched at the mere thought of it. But never, had she been with a woman, where she was able to laugh with her, and simultaneously want to fuck her into oblivion. Lena supposed that this was what true intimacy felt like.

In their moment of silliness, Kara had taken the opportunity to once again set up camp between Lena’s breasts. She was an ass woman through and through, but Lena’s breasts were putting up a good fight. Lena played with Kara’s hair, letting the blonde explore her for just a moment. Lena was wet, it was embarrassing how quickly Lena would become wet in Kara’s presence, she could feel it coating her. Kara’s mouth slipped lower, making its way to Lena’s stomach, and the CEO pulled on blonde hair, _hard_. So hard that it caused Kara’s head to snap back and her throat strain around a moan, her eyes looking up at Lena. Lena saw the want. “-- do you like that darling?” Kara tried to nod, but Lena still had her hair pulled too tight, she could only moan again, and Lena smirked in return. She loved learning about what turned Kara on, this was good information to have. But for now, Lena had other ideas.

Lena let go of Kara’s hair, and motioned for the woman to stand. Kara took the silent instruction well, and as she stood, she took a moment to appreciate Lena’s bare ass, reverently stroking the firm muscles. Lena turned, raking her hands down Kara’s abs and then stepped back, falling into a seated position on their couch. She levelled Kara with a look that made her knees shake, one that made Kara feel like she was to be devoured by the brunette. Lena fired her eyebrow. “I need to feel you fall apart on top of me, Kara.”

Lena sat in all her naked glory, her arms open and waiting for Kara. The blonde felt herself throb, the way in which Lena wanted her, they way she was so vocal about what she wanted to do to Kara, it was something that Kara never knew she needed. Kara’s knee settled on the white fabric, Lena looked up, eyes dark, the smell of sex filling the space between them. “You won’t hurt me darling, I’ll tell you if you do.”

Lena’s whispered words are quiet and reassuring, and it is the last thing Kara needs before she straddles the brunette. Lena sits back, both hands on Kara waist, pulling her closer until their hips line up, the contact is delicious and Lena lets out a weighty breath. “You feel _so_ good Kara.”

At this, Kara surges forward. Claiming Lena’s lips in a heated kiss. Lena’s hands are everywhere. Kara’s breasts, Kara’s ribs, Kara’s ass. Lena can certainly see the appeal in a woman’s ass, but when that ass is Kara’s, well, Lena cannot help herself. She pulls her hand back, unwinding a gentle slap and then squeezing for good measure. Lena hears Kara, a dirty moan that comes from the back of her throat, which obviously surprises Kara, as the blonde buries her head in the crook of Lena’s neck, her hips rocking forward. “-- did you like that, darling?”

Kara doesn’t answer, so Lena does it again. Not hard, just gentle enough to make Kara to rock forward again. The moan is the same, dirty and throaty and everything Lena loves. Kara keeps rocking and Lena uses one hand to lift Kara by the ass just so, just enough so that Kara comes up on her knees, just enough room for Lena’s hand to find Kara’s clit once more. She wastes no time. Collecting Kara’s wetness, Lena moans against Kara’s collarbones, nipping at the skin gently. “ -- you’re so wet for me, darling.”

“ -- Lee. I need you to.. oh _please._ ” Kara rocks into Lena’s hand, the woman’s fingers know her body better than Kara does. They slip through her wetness “-- baby, look at me.” Lena’s voice is rough and Kara can not deny her anything. Blue meets green, and Lena pushes two fingers inside of Kara, catching the blonde’s moan in her mouth, feeling it, more than hearing it.

Lena fucks the woman in her lap with two fingers, then as Kara starts to quiver, she adds a third finger and fucks her harder. Lena adjusts her hand so that the heel of her palm slaps Kara’s clit with each thrust. The blonde throws her head back, with arms flung around Lena’s shoulders, she lets herself be fucked. Lena curls her fingers and with the other hand, slaps Kara’s ass once more. Kara sees white. The coil inside her snaps and Lena watches as Kara falls apart on top of her. Trembling and gushing around her fingers, Kara has never looked more beautiful. Lena keeps Kara rocking, using her thumb against her clit to wrestle the orgasm from the woman she is still inside of. Lena clenches. “-- god, Kara. I could cum just watching you.”

Hearing those words, hearing the want clearly dripping from Lena’s voice makes Kara flutter. Her second orgasm hasn’t even left her body and she is already hungry for a third. With finger still inside her, Kara clenches around them to get Lena’s attention. Blue meets again. “-- make me cum again Lena, _please.”_

Lena Luthor does not need to be asked twice. In a flurry of limbs, she has turned Kara in her lap, lifting her hips so that when Kara is encouraged to sit again, her back is to Lena and a single leg waits between Kara’s thighs. Lena shuffles further down, so that she is slightly reclined. She lifts her leg, the heel of her foot digging into the couch for leverage and pulls Kara back by the hips until her centre meets her hitched leg. Kara moans, and her back arcs at the new friction Lena has created. Lena can feel Kara’s wetness painting her thigh, and she can't help but throw her head back, relishing in the feeling. “Tell me what do do Lena.”

Lena’s breath is ragged. Her hands on Kara's waist, guiding her gently. “Like a joystick darling. Pull my leg backwards and forwards against yourself.. you’ll --”

“-- fuck. Lee.. this feels so, oh _fuck_ , so good.” Kara is nothing, if not a fast learner. Lena uses her hand to push at Kara's back, making it dip into a lower arc and the blonde shudders in her lap. Lena can feel Kara gush against her. Kara pulls at Lena's knee and begins to grind, hitting her clit over and over again. Lena lets Kara fuck herself against her leg, using her hands to hold the woman steady. Lena can feel when Kara is getting close, her grinding become erratic and her moans have become rough, along with a string of muffled "-- oh fuck, oh fuck."

Lena hold Kara firmer, pushing her hips so that Kara's clit is hit even hard. Lena squeezes Kara's ass for good measure, pulling apart her cheeks just slightly, knowing that the stretch from behind will adjust the angle, just enough for Kara to see white. “-- that’s it baby. Cum for me.” And with these words, Kara shatters. Her body quakes and her legs clamp around Lena, her thigh slick with Kara's cum. The orgasm rumbles through her, and sure hands are moving her once more. Her body wants more, needs more of Lena, but it can’t be possible. Surely this many orgasms will kill her. “Lee.. I can’t go again.”

The brunette already has her on her back and is settled between her legs, a tongue flicks against her clit just once, and Kara’s hands are gripping the couch. She wants more. Kara looks down at the woman between her legs, Lena quirks her eyebrow, and Kara is done fore. “May I?”

Kara does not answer. She just opens her legs wider for the woman. Lena does not mess around, her tongue once again finding her clit, her fingers buried deep inside Kara, her legs thrown over Lena’s shoulders. Her fourth orgasm flings her into space, followed by a fifth that makes her completely boneless, and then a sixth that she thinks she actually passes out from. Each orgasm is different from the last, Lena makes her cum by doing different things, whether it is combination of fingers and tongue that she uses, or the angle that she takes Kara from, or the paces at which she builds Kara up by, until finally flinging her over the edge. Each time is different, the only thing that is the same, is Lena guiding her through it every step of the way.

Kara can feel Lena’s tongue, once again getting closer to her clit, when she has a sudden thought. So sudden that Kara props her body up on her elbows, giving her the high ground so that she may look down on Lena. The woman in question is circling her navel with her tongue, her hands splayed possessively across Kara’s hips and her legs kicked up behind her. It steals Kara’s breath away, and Lena takes the distraction as an opportunity to sink lower, nosing through Kara’s tidy curls. “Wait, I’m mad at you.”

Blue meets green and Lena knows instantly that Kara isn’t really mad. She doesn’t sound mad, or look mad, nor has she pushed Lena from between her legs. Definitely not mad. “Is it because I’ve only made you cum six times, instead of seven?”

Lena drops her face, hiding her smile against Kara’s entrance and nudging her clit with her nose. A tremor runs through the blonde and Lena quirks an eyebrow. “Because I could get around to number seven now.” And Lena flicks her tongue against Kara's entrance for good measure, the blonde is still wet, she could go again.

Kara tries to cant her hips away from Lena, but the brunette holds them down. “No, it’s because.. I haven’t.. I mean you’ve, ya know. And I haven’t yet --”

Kara can’t find the words, and breaks eye contact with Lena. Her face heating up with embarrassment, and for Lena, this just won’t do. She crawls up Kara’s body, leaving a trail of kisses scattered against her skin, taking her time to worship the woman beneath her. By the time Kara’s face swims into view, Lena can feel familiar hands resting on her ass. Lena sits, straddling Kara’s hips and leaning down so that the rest of her body is like a blanket over Kara. Oh so gently, Lena plants a kiss against Kara’s nose, hovering there, planting another one, and whispering directly onto her lips. “Tell me Kara.”

Kara doesn’t stumble over her words this time. “You’ve made me cum six times. I haven’t made you cum once yet.” Lena looks at the woman beneath her, the pout, the crinkle, the little huff that comes out at the end. How someone like Kara Danvers exists, Lena will never know.

“Do you not want me to?” At this, Lena is truly shocked. How Kara could even think that was beyond her. 

“No darling. That’s not why. I just.. I needed this to be something you would never forget. So that you would never forget me.” Kara frowns and Lena looks away. “Lena.. Lee.. You are seared into my memory, and that happened long before tonight.”

Lena’s chin wobbles, and both woman share a watery smile. “Well then, I think it’s about time we get off this couch, and you take me to bed Miss Danvers.”

Kara drops a kiss to Lena's forehead as she stands. Lena wraps her legs around strong hips and Kara's hands slip to hold her the woman by her ass, to support her of course. Lena can feel how slick she is against Kara, how wet she has become, how deep the throb in her clit is because she ignored it for so long. Lena tries to grind forward into Kara’s, but the woman's hold it too firm and she can’t get enough friction. “Uh-ah. Patience is a virtue Miss Luthor.”

“Yes, but you’re fast, move fast for me Kara.” Lena whispers into Kara’s ear, her voice low and throaty and just how Kara likes it. But, to her utter despise, Kara actually walks slower, as if in slow motion. Lena leans back, eyebrow arched and looking as fierce as one can, when being carried naked across their office. “Really?”

Kara shrugged. She had a point to make, and make it she would. Lena tried to get out of her arms, but that wasn’t allowed either. Lena was not match for her super strength. “Almost there.”

“Oh har-har. You’re so funny” Lena pouts, resting her forehead against Kara and closing her eyes, trying to find even a slither of patience for the woman she was wrapped around. She was in love with a goofball, and she had a feeling that patience was something she was going to need in spades. Kara squeezed her butt, they had arrived. Looking at the pin pad, with hand raised Kara placed a kiss against Lena's temple. “What’s the code Lee?

Lena swivelled sharply. “Oh, um.. I can do that.” Kara moved a step backwards, watching as Lena’s hand swung through empty space and then hung limp.

“No secrets Lena. Remember.” Lena scoffed, Kara had her there, but she wasn’t giving up the code without a fight. She mouthed the numbers, not even using sound to say them. “What?”

Lena did it again. “You’re not even speaking! You're just moving your mouth.” And with that, Lena titled her head back and with closed eyes, yelled the numbers for Kara to hear.

“0-9-2-2. That’s the code okay.” Kara smiled, big and wide, and oh-so proud of herself. “Your code is my birthday?”

Lena just scoffed. “Oh is it. I hadn’t noticed.”

A moment of silliness once again passed as Kara found the bed. This was a space that Lena had never shared with anyone, it made perfect sense that the person she chose to share it with was Kara Danvers. With Lena still in her arms, she kissed the woman deep and then let her go, flinging her just a little bit so that she would get some air and land in a heap on the bed. Kara wanted to see her sprawled out and looking just a little bit dishevelled. When Lena looked up at her, she was exactly that, and more. Lena's stare darkened once more, and she said nothing. She didn't need to. She just let her legs fall open. It was an invitation and Kara was only to happy to accept. 

Lena reached for her, pulling Kara until the woman settled in the bracket of her hips. She was heavier that Lena imagined. Kara Danvers was a slight woman, tall and toned, but surely not weighing anymore than she did. Lena quivered under her weight. It didn't hurt her, not at all, in fact it did just the opposite, it turned her on. Feeling Kara against her, taking her weight, knowing that what she was feeling the girl of steel between her legs, well, that made Lena Luthor throb. A throbbing that was becoming unbearable. Lena felt Kara rock into her, once, twice, and then Lena gasped, she reached for Kara’s hips, stopping the thrust of her hips. Kara frowned. Lena was quivering, her whole body was shaking, as if she was scared. “Lena, you’re trembling.”

Lena’s breath choked in her lungs, throat tight and back light from the bed in a small arc. “I’m trying not to cum. I want this to last. I want the first time with you to be perfect. And if you keep doing that to me, this will be very quick.” Kara smiled from her kneeled position above the woman, she bent so that her lips landed on a throat that was straining under the tension of a pending orgasm. 

“How do you want me?” Lena swallowed, she knew the answer instantly. Kara smiled as she watched Lena’s eyes dip towards her stomach, interesting. Kara tensed and watched Lena swallow roughly, very interesting. “Ask me Lena, and I’ll give it to you.”

Lena looked up at the woman on kneeling over her on all fours. “I want your abs.” Kara had an inkling, but hearing Lena say it out loud, well, that was something else entirely. Lena reached forward, fingernails trailing over muscles that jumped under the attention. Lena watched them ripple. “You have no idea what these abs do to me.”

“I think I might have some idea.” And with that, it was Kara's turn to handle Lena. Kara rolled, pulling Lena with her until the brunette was straddling her, a slick heat smearing on top of Kara’s stomach. Kara clenched her muscles, and as they came to life beneath her skin, Lena gushed. Lena’s eye rolled back, her hands falling onto Kara’s chest, holding herself steady so that she didn't fall forward completely. Kara reached for Lena’s ass, always her ass, using both hands, she grabbed a handful with a loud slap. Lena clenched, that would bruise. Under Kara's grip, Lena began to move. Slowly at first, Lena moved backward and forwards against abs sculpted from steel. Then, she found the perfect angle. A moan ripped from her throat, and suddenly Lena was in motion. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off her. Lena moved hard and fast against her, like some wild thing that had been set free, she rode Kara's abs with desperate purpose and it was the _hottest fucking thing_ Kara had ever seen. 

Lena Luthor had never looked more beautiful. Her breasts bounced as her hips chased an orgasm she had been longing after for three _long_ years. Her head was thrown back, brown hair spilled down her back and her spine dipped into a well curved arc, her ass greedily pushing back in Kara's grip. Breathy moans filled the room, the brunette tried to keep them to herself, she didn't want to embarrass herself by being the woman who screamed in bed. Her throat was tight from the  effort to keep quiet, her lip was almost bleeding against her clamped teeth. It was the most beautiful thing Kara had ever seen, but Kara wanted more. “Let me hear you Lena.” And with another slap to the woman's ass, Lena did just that. 

Her mouth opened, her throat relaxed an her breathy moans and gasps turned into something heavier and dirtier, filled with a need that came from deep inside her, something animal in nature. Kara squeezed Lena's ass again, encouraging the woman to just let go. She didn't have to keep her need hidden from Kara anymore, Kara wanted to see all of it. Lena looked down at the woman beneath her. She wanted Kara to see this, to see the effect that she had on her. Lena fell forward, a moan falling from her mouth and straight into Kara’s. “Fuck me Kara.”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice. Using her hand, she found Lena’s entrance quickly and wasted no time slipping two fingers inside her. “You’re so tight.” Lena just moaned. "-- more" into her mouth and Kara added a third. Lena pushed herself back into a seated position, moving herself up and and down on Kara's fingers, fucking herself and setting a pace that ripped almost screams from Lena's throat.

“-- Oh fuck. Kara.. I’m so --” Kara found Lena’s clit and that was it. The brunette flew over the edge, a scream falling from her mouth, and then transforming into the dirtiest moan Kara had ever heard. Lena’s body chased her orgasm, she let it rock her from the inside out, until she was left a trembling mess. Her inner thigh quaking in away that only the best orgasms cause. Then, her body melted and fell forward, into Kara's waiting arms. Kara said nothing. What do you say to a woman, after you've just watched them fuck themselves to oblivion against you. Kara was speechless, she had no idea that Lena had been holding onto that kind of need, watching her crack open and let that need guide her was by far the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. And she had seen Lena's ass naked, so that was saying something.

Silence stretched out before them, and for a long moment Kara thought Lena had fallen asleep. That is, until she hears a quiet sniffle, followed by what can only be tears sliding onto her chest. Lena covered her face before Kara could see. She never cried after sex. Never in her whole life had she been the post-orgasm crier, and yet here she was. Curled against Kara Danvers, having just fucked herself against the woman's abs and on her fingers, and she was crying. Granted, it was one of the most intense orgasm of her life, but the tears, that was new. She really was a hopeless lesbian. Kara said nothing, she didn't need to, she just kissed Lena's lips and pulled her against her chest. Kara Danvers really was an exquisite kind of being.

Lena supposed that this was what people talked about when they said there was a difference between fucking and making love. Lena thought they had been fucking tonight, hard and rough and urgent. But she was wrong, and Lena was not often wrong, if ever. This thing with Kara, it didn’t feel like fucking. Fucking was for one night stands, flings, affairs, and those stupid friends-with-benefit things Lena had heard of. Making love was falling in love, it was giving a key to your apartment, it was getting down on one knee, all the things that Lena wanted to do one day, with Kara. She wanted to make love, not fuck. If she just so happened to get fucked hard while making love, well, that was just fine by her. It was in that moment, she made a decision. Lena Luthor was going to spend her life making _hard_ love to Kara Danvers. If that meant she cried more often, whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor finally got her girl. I love writing her so much!
> 
> I see so many stories stop when Lena and Kara finally get together, this is not one of those stories!
> 
> Next up, the morning after...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor is not a fan of the the morning after...

The morning after is a sacred thing for Lena Luthor. Within moments of waking, she can very quickly determine whether or not the person in her bed is someone she wants in her bed again. Waking up naked with someone is an intimate thing, of this, Lena is aware. In fact, not often does she stick around for the morning after, usually she wakes early and slips out before the other person is awake, or she’ll leave after being satisfied, claiming that L-Corp needs her. Lena knows that the morning after is far from sexy. The passion has gone, the makeup has been kissed away, the hair is always a mess and the bodies are still heavy with sex.

It is fair to say that Lena is not a fan of the morning after, nor does she expect to ever be a fan of the morning after. She has never been the kind of woman comfortable with anyone seeing her as less than put together, and after sex, especially good sex, Lena Luthor is far from put together. But the sight that awaits her, when she sifts from sleep into a dazed version of awake, she thinks that perhaps the morning after might not be so bad. Kara Danvers is spread out beside her, laying on her side, facing Lena. A single sheet is slung over both of their hips, allowing Lena unabashed eye access to Kara’s body, and what a body it is.

Lena shuffles forward, closer into Kara’s chest, so that the hand slung over her hips, falls further around her. Lena’s forehead nudges Kara’s jaw and she snuggles into the space below her chin. Lena circles the lithe body of the woman in her bed, slowly tracking her hand up Kara’s back, and she sighs, a content, little thing, that makes her feel light. Lena wiggles closer to Kara. She just wants to be closer, as close as she can possibly get. Kara is motionless, still fast asleep, and this allows Lena the time to think.

Last night had been so much, almost too much. She had been a woman possessed, making Kara cum again and again until the woman was spent. Lena had completely barred Kara from returning the favour, and it wasn’t until the woman had said something, that Lena relented. Then, when Kara had finally taken her to bed, she had broken apart on top of her. Her need had become animalistic, and Kara had no choice but to go along for the ride. Lena had imagined making love to Kara so many times, but last night was the _hard_ kind of love, she had fucked the woman so _hard_ , and then fucked herself just as _hard_ against her. Lena worried her lip, anxious at what Kara would think when she awoke. Was last night too much, did Lena overstep, should she have been softer. Lena’s mind was spinning.

“Stop thinking so loud Lee --” Kara’s voice is muffled with sleep, and Lena freezes in her arms. “-- your heartbeat is racing. It’s Saturday, sleep some more baby, we’ll talk about whatever it is when we wake up --” Kara stifles a yawn for good measure “-- at a normal person time, kay.”

Lena is silent in Kara arms, not knowing what to say, and feeling slightly embarrassed. “Okay?” Kara squeezes Lena’s body gently, having pulled the woman tightly against her chest so that their legs are tangled and Lena is half resting on top of her, head pillowed against her breasts. Lena kisses the skin beneath her and closes her eyes, some more sleep sounds good. “Kay.”

When Lena wakes next, it is with a gasp from her lips. Kara has slipped from beneath her and has her turned on her side. Her hands have once again found Lena’s ass, her lips kissing the dip between her neck and her shoulder. “Good morning to you too, darling.”

Kara says nothing. She just pushes Lena’s leg so that it bends toward her chest, allowing room for Kara’s fingers to find her waiting heat. Somehow, god knows how, Lena is wet and waiting as Kara gently pulls her fingers through her slickness. The blonde moves down the bed, pushing Lena’s bent leg higher and making sure that she remains on her side. For someone who has never been with a woman before, Kara Danvers is an extremely quick learner. Before Lena can give this anymore thought, Kara has leant forward and attached her mouth to where Lena needs her most. One hand holding her leg bent, the other, possessively stretching her ass to make room for her tongue. At the angle Kara has created, and the pace at which she sets, Lena’s orgasm rolls through her, making her body spasm gently into the morning after glow that only Kara Danvers is capable of.

Kara uses her tongue to clean up Lena’s wetness, and then she scatters kisses; on the underside of her thighs, against her ass (of course), and then slowly making her way up Lena’s spine, following the notches with her lips and loving the way Lena’s skin rises beneath her attention. When Kara finally places a kiss to Lena’s temple, the brunette turns in the blondes arms and claims a kiss from her lips. Kara mumbles against them. “Good morning.”

Lena can’t help but laugh as Kara’s weight settles beside her, blonde hair falling around her face in the most delicious way. Lena cards her hands through it, tracing her eyes over the woman leaning beside her, both of them, taking a moment to let the reality of last night wash into the new day. The fact that it pulled smiles from both of their lips reassured Lena. They were going to be okay. “You know, I think, that maybe, you might have a thing for my butt.”

Kara giggled, rolling onto her back and pulling Lena with her, so that she was able to grab two handfuls of said butt. “It’s a really nice butt.” Lena dropped her entire weight onto the blonde and buried her head in the crook of Kara’s neck, enjoying the feeling of hands running up and down her back, sometimes dipping to her ass, sometimes not. It was the kind of touch that had no intention of leading anywhere, it was the kind of touch that was just that; touch. So often, in Lena’s previous relationships, touch always had to lead somewhere, always demanded a release from her. Never had she been touched like this without the expectation of it leading towards an orgasm, and that was a beautiful thing, that was intimacy at its most pure. It made Lena swoon.

“Does the butt thing bother you?” Kara’s voice is small, hands still moving against Lena’s back but not dropping to her ass, needing the consent this time. Lena leant up from her spot against Kara’s neck. She pressed a kiss to Kara’s lips. “The butt thing is sexy, Kara.”

Kara’s face is one of surprise. “Really?” Lena hums, and guides Kara’s hand down her back and onto her butt. “Yes really.”

Kara’s crinkle pulls against her eyebrows, still not convinced. “Can I ask you something, darling?” Kara nods. “Last night, when I said that I wanted your abs, and then I fucked myself against them. How did that make you feel?” Kara’s eyes darkened, just hearing the words fall from Lena’s mouth, did things to her. The blonde swallowed thickly.

“It was the hottest thing I have _ever_ seen.” Lena smiled, thumb gently caressing Kara’s cheek. “That’s how I feel about the butt thing. You having a thing for my ass, is hot, so don’t ever feel like you can’t _not_ touch it, okay?”

Kara nodded, but her crinkle did not slip away. Lena reached up with a single finger, poking it. “Crinkle.” Kara snorted. “Talk to me Kara, what else do you want to say.”

Kara’s crinkle deepened as she thought about her words, Lena was patient, waiting for the blonde to process. “I want to do what you did, but I don’t know how.”

This time Lena frowned. “I don’t understand, darling.” Kara huffed and her cheeks tinged pink, which immediately piqued Lena’s interest, Kara was talking about sex stuff. “Tell me, Kara.”

“I want to fuck your ass, like you fucked my abs, but I don’t.. being with a woman is new, so I.. it annoys me that I don’t know how.” Lena’s jaw unhinged, not by much, but just enough to let a gasp fall from her lips. God, this woman. She had no idea how sexy she was, no idea what she did to Lena. Just hearing Kara say those words made Lena blush, the idea of Kara fucking her like that, well, safe to say that Lena was more than ready to go.

Lena leant down, she kissed the crinkle until it was gone completely and then she rocked her hips into Kara so that she had the blondes undivided attention. “Would you like me to show you how darling?” Kara squeezed her butt, pulling her hips forward and mumbling a broken “-- Fuck yes..” against her lips. Lena could already feel Kara vibrating beneath her, her body humming with the thought of once again being guided by Lena.

Lena kissed Kara once more, before arching her eyebrow, and sitting up onto her knees, turning so that her back was to Kara. Kara sat up too, watching Lena reposition her body until she was laying facedown on the bed. The brunette turned her neck so that she could look at Kara, and as she did so, pushed her hips and knees into the bed, just enough to pull an arc from her back and pop her ass into the air. Kara’s jaw dropped and her eyes darkened, she was on her knees instantly, crawling forward so that both of her legs were thrown either side of Lena’s form and her weight settled upon Lena’s calf muscles.

Lena arched into Kara’s touch, gasping every time she felt a new sensation. Kara used her hands, her tongue, her lips, her teeth, even dragging her breasts over Lena’s ass until her nipples were pebbled. It wasn’t something Lena imagined would ever be a turn on for her, but as she writhed beneath Kara’s attention, a growing throb settling in her clit, Lena needed more friction. “Tell me what to do Lena.” The blonde’s words are muffled against her ass. “Your hand --” Lena’s voice is strained, and before she can turn to look for said hand, Kara has already slipped it into Lena’s.

Lena wasted no time, pushing her hips down into the bed, so that her ass popped even more, creating just enough space so that she could guide Kara’s hand to where she needed her most. The blonde fell forward, draping herself down the length of Lena’s back, her breasts rubbing against her spine, her lips kissing and sucking her shoulder, her ass grinding into Lena’s as her fingers reached around to work her clit. Lena’s face was pressed into the mattress, her eyes were shut and her mouth was hanging open. Seeing Lena laid beneath her, at Kara’s complete mercy, did something to the blonde, and like a switch flipping, Kara let her instincts guide her.

Lena gasped at the feeling of sure hands pulling on her waist. Under the direction, Lena shuffled back and propped herself up on her elbows as Kara's hips thrust into her ass from behind. The blonde felt like she was humming, and couldn’t for the life of her, look away from Lena’s ass. Kara used two hands to pull Lena until she was on all fours, her ass canting back into Kara’s hips. The blonde kneeled behind her, one hand finding its way to Lena’s waiting heat, the other holding her waist possessively. With two fingers Kara fucks Lena, while simultaneously pulling on the brunette's waist so that she bounces backwards into Kara’s hips, timing it with the rhythm of her thrusts. “-- Holy fuck.. Ka.. ara.”

Lena is gone. Her eyes are unseeing, her breathing is ragged, and her arms are barely holding her upright. The pace that Kara sets is a vicious one and it has her whole body quaking, she can feel her orgasm fast approaching, her walls are fluttering around Kara’s fingers. “Don’t cum yet Lena --” Kara’s voice is rough and deep and something that Lena has never heard before, it makes her clench harder. “-- Lena.” And Kara pauses here movements altogether.

“-- Okay, okay. Just.. Kara, _please_ don’t stop.” And Lena pushes her ass back into Kara’s hips, hoping that it will entice the blonde enough to keep going. And entice it does. Kara almost growls from behind her, and the hand on Lena’s waist pulls even harder. So hard that Lena’s hands come away from the mattress and her back is pulled flush against Kara’s front. “ _Fuck..ing_ hell Kara.” Lena gushes at the display of raw power and once again has to clench so that she doesn’t come right there in Kara’s lap.

Kara can’t get enough. Her mouth lands near Lena’s ear, one hand holds her heat possessively, and the other pulls at her nipples. Lena’s arms are thrown behind her, trying to grab onto any part of Kara that she can, any part of the blonde woman that will give her more leverage. She rocks her ass down into Kara’s hips and the blonde moans deep and heavy in her ear. “Do that again baby.” Kara’s voice is lower than last time and Lena can feel herself gush, she can’t last much longer. But Lena wants this for Kara more than she wants for herself, and so, like the good lesbian she is, she does what she's been told.

Lena ruts slowly at first. Then as the moans against her hair become deeper and throatier, she ruts harder. She can feel Kara shuddering behind her. “Lee.. I need --” But Kara doesn’t finish her sentence, she just exerts her power and pushes Lena’s hips, flinging the woman back into the mattress so that she is face down again. Kara holds the brunettes hips and grinds into Lena’s ass once more, it only takes three thrusts for the blonde to shudder into an orgasm that makes her vision splice and stars to dance on the edge of her sight.

Kara collapses into the body beneath her, her forehead pressing into the skin between Lena’s shoulder blades, her hands searching for Lena’s, finding fingers that immediately thread between hers. Kara shudders, and this time not from an orgasm, this time it is from an overwhelming wave of emotions. She slips to the side of Lena, pushing her face into a set of ribs that are still heaving, her tears falling and her chest cracking in a single sob. Last night Lena had cried, now here she was doing the exact same. “Darling. These better be happy tears?”

Kara just sobs a little bit more. Lena has her wrapped in both arms and is dropping kisses against her hairline, legs holding the blonde in the bracket of her thighs. All this comfort, despite the fact that the blonde had just manhandled her, taken her from behind and then rubbed herself into orgasm against her ass. Lena deserved love making, gentle and respectful and loving. That felt dirty and desperate and Kara didn’t know how she was going to look Lena in the eye.

“Kar. Darling, you’re scaring me.” Lena’s voice is small, almost a whisper. At this Kara stills, she has been sobbing in Lena's arms for long enough to be concerning. “I’m just so sorry.”

Kara sniffles against Lena, and the brunette moves her body until her forehead is pressed directly against Kara’s “What are you apologising for Kara? That was.. I don’t even have words for what that was.” Kara sobs again. “No no no.. not in a bad way darling. In the best way.”

Kara sniffles again. “Really?” Lena nuzzles the blondes nose. “Yes really. When you just threw be back down, instant orgasm.”

Kara’s say nothing, instead her forehead crinkles, and Lena settles her lips against it. “Why are you apologising for amazing sex?” The blonde takes a deep breath, and then lets the words fall out in a whisper.

“I disrespected you Lena.” At this, Lena’s heart cracks. “Darling. I need you to listen very carefully to me okay.” The brunette tugged at Kara’s face. “Kara. Look at me please.”

Blue meets green, and when Lena speaks she uses her CEO voice, firm and sure. “We are both consenting adults. You did not disrespect me. I would not have allowed you to do _anything_ to me that I didn’t want. The fact that you think I am not capable of saving myself, or saying _no_ to you, is the only disrespect you have shown me in our sex life so far.”

Kara shuffles in Lena’s arm, a soft blush dancing against her cheeks, feeling rightly told off. “I’m sorry.” Lena’s lips return to Kara’s crinkle. “I just.. I’ve never had sex like this before Lee. I didn’t know that I could _take_ like that. Especially from you, I thought I would be.. I don’t know, softer.”

Lena pressed another kiss to the crinkle, that was something she could understand. Her first time with a woman had opened her eyes to what sex could be too, it had been overwhelming and scary, and it left Lena questioning everything about herself. For Kara to have a similar reaction made a lot of sense, and Lena would not begrudge her for that. “I felt the same way this morning you know. When I woke you up because I was thinking to loud. I was worried that I had been too rough with you. That maybe it would scare you off. That maybe I wanted you too much."

“Pfft.. how could you even think that?” Kara’s crinkle is replaced with raised eyebrows. “The same way you could I guess.” At this, both women shared a watery smile with each other.

Lena cleared her throat, she wanted to see Kara smile again, the air was heavy, and for Lena, that would just not do. She would save this morning after if it was the last thing she ever did. Never in her life had Lena ever proposed what she was about to, but for Kara she would do just about anything. “Do you want to play a game?”

Kara crinkled. Not a bad crinkle this time, rather an interested one. “You want to play a game?

Lena hummed. “Ever played twenty questions?” Kara smiled, not a full on Kara Danvers smile, but it was getting closer. “Are you trying to cheer me up? Lena huffed. “Maybe. Is it working?”

Kara bumped her forehead against Lena’s. “You go first.” And so Lena did. For hours. She lay in a bed naked, with Kara Danvers, and played twenty questions like a girl in highschool. It only took until the third question for Lena to get a real smile out of Kara, but the brunette kept playing anyway. They talked about their exes, about their parents, about Ireland, about Krypton, about Lex, about Kara’s powers, about Lena’s lingerie collection, about Lena's shoes, about food, about the things that scared them the most, about the craziest things they had ever done. It went on and on and on, and Lena Luthor loved every single second of it.

And then Kara hit her with a question that stopped her dead. “Do you have any toys?”

Lena quirked her eyebrow, waiting for Kara to elaborate before she assumed and made a fool of herself. “Sex toys I mean.” Lena smirked, she thought right. “I do. Why?”

“We should get one of those things, ya know, that you.. ya know --” Kara made a motioning to her hips. “-- so that I can, ya know, from behind, or from wherever actually.” Kara turned bright pink, expertly avoiding Lena’s gaze.

“Do you mean a strap on?” Lena’s voice was coloured with amusement, as she tugged Kara closer to her and dropped a kiss against her cheek. “-- darling, I have a strap on, I have several actually. If you want, I can grab --”

“-- Gross. I don’t want.. not if you’ve used them with your other lady friends.. they’re tainted. I want.. I want something that no one has ever used with you before. Something that will only ever be ours.” And somehow, Kara turned a conversation about strap ons into the cutest thing ever, and Lena melts.

“I’ll buy new ones, darling.” Lena leans in to kiss Kara’s still pink cheek. “And you’ll throw out all the tainted ones.” Lena snorted, but Kara looked very serious and she knew the blonde was not joking, a streak of jealousy if Lena ever saw one.

“I’ll throw them all out. Promise.” At this Kara smiled and finally let Lena kiss her properly on the lips. Lena let Kara hold her, and suddenly had an interesting though. “Darling --” Kara hummed. “Would you like to help me pick new ones?”

At this Kara pulled away so that she could look at Lena, crinkle on full display. “I just.. would you like to help me pick out what you want.. I mean, I’m happy to do it, but I thought.. well, you’ll be the one.. and I want to too, to you, as well.. and there are other toys you might.. that _we_ might like to try.. I just, do you want to help me pick?”

Kara could only laugh, Lena had just rambled in true Kara Danvers style, and it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. “Lena Luthor. Are you asking me to buy sex toys with you?”

Lena huffed and donned the most sarcastic tone she possibly could. “You’re the one who wants to fuck me with a strap on, _darling_.” Kara could only laugh again. Lena Luthor was perfect, and no one would ever be able to convince her otherwise. She could be so soft, and even when she was trying to be hard, she was still soft. A softness that only Kara would ever be able to find.

“I would _love_ to buy sex toys with you Lena Luthor. I thought you'd never ask.” Kara presses kisses into Lena’s grumpy face, scattering them at random until the brunette is once again smiling and trying to bat Kara away, all the while, pulling her closer. “You’re an idiot.” Lena laughs.

“Yes. But I’m the idiot who is going to fuck you with a strap on.” At this Lena rolls her eyes and shoves a giggling Kara away from her. Lena stands in all of naked glory, shaking her head and mumbling under her breath about being in love with an idiot, and how it will one day be the death of her. She moves away from the blonde, who is still laughing from the middle of the bed.

“Hey, where are you going.” Lena walks towards the bathroom attached to her room. “To wash the idiot off me.” Kara only laughs louder as the sound of running water begins to fall. There is no response from Lena, and Kara begins to wonder if she might have pushed too far. She is about to call out when said woman reappears in the doorway.

“Care to join me?” Kara has her under the water within a second. Superspeed is _so_ awesome.

Lena realises that showering with Kara is counterproductive. Although she is now clean and the smell of sex has been washed from her skin, she still feels dirty, all though, the best kind of dirty to be is the one that comes from fucking Kara Danvers in the shower. Sex with Kara is something else, the woman was insatiable, something that Lena would never be heard complaining about. Lena has always enjoyed an above average sex drive, sometimes she has even been made to feel ashamed for it in previous relationships. Lena had a feeling, that this would be one more thing where Kara was the exception.

Showered and finally dressed, both woman emerge from the concealed bedroom, stepping back into Lena’s office. It didn’t look different, and yet it felt different. So much had changed in the space of a night, and yet, nothing had.

“It’s weird isn’t it. I feel different, but at the same time --” Lena nodded. “-- nothing is different.”

Lena stepped further into her office, slipping away from the hand that found her ass on instinct. “This is different.” Lena bent to pick up Kara’s clothes. The blonde was currently wearing borrowed workout clothes from Lena, and blushed as the woman in question held up Kara’s bra, smirk smeared across her face. Kara used her superspeed to quickly gather all the clothes that had been thrown around Lena’s office. Lena snorted and made for her balcony, she needed to breathe in some fresh air.

“Would you like me to leave?” Kara’s voice sounded behind her. “Because I totally get if you do, last night was a lot, this morning was a lot. If you need space, I won’t be offended.”

Lena smiled at the blonde. “No darling. I do need food though, I’m starving.”

Lena turned to face the city she loved and thought about her list. She needed to add some extra items; plan kryptonite siege with Alex, have Jess brief her on the Diana Prince file she put together, bring Eve up to speed, cure cancer, improve Kara’s supersuit. She also needed to amend her game plan for Kara Danvers, because after last night, it’s safe to say that it has been completely derailed. Lena took a breath and looked out over National City as the mid afternoon sun beat against her. Lena Luthor was not the kind of woman to sit idle, but her list could wait until Monday, and she would allow herself this weekend, to be _just_ Lena. And _just_ Lena wanted to bask in the morning after and spend her weekend with _just_ Kara. The woman that she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a little longer to write, sorry fam! 
> 
> I just have so many possibilities for the plot swirling around in my head, it's hard to pick a direction. 
> 
> Angsty? Smutty? Fluffy? Deathy? Or do I just wrap it up in a happily ever after? 
> 
> So many options! Open to suggestions! (I kind of think I know where I'm going!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor waited for no person...

Lena Luthor was not a woman who waited on anyone, and yet, here she was, waiting on Kara Danvers. As the woman stood against her balcony she couldn’t help but hear the voice of her brother against the wind. “Idle hands do the devils work, Lena. Never let yourself be idle for anyone.” Ironic really, that her brother preached proverbs and did the devils work anyway. How a brilliant mind could become so clouded by such madness is still a wonder to Lena. She wished that he was here, that the brother who offered her kind smiles and protection in a mansion filled with monsters, had chosen idleness over the devils work. Sometimes the cost of brilliance, whether the good kind or the crazy kind, is your soul. Lex’s brilliance had cost him just that, his freedom too. Lena often wondered what her brilliance would cost her. She was smarter than Lex, worked faster and harder than him too. Lex had always been the show pony, where Lena was the workhorse.

Lena’s work was brilliant, there was no doubt about that, but even she could see that her work was beginning to stray into Lex territory; the transmatter portal had quite literally welcomed an alien invasion upon earth, her creation of synthetic kryptonite could have killed the woman she loved, and her work with the Harun-El was far from stable. Lena’s work was brilliant, there was no doubt about that, but she bore Luthor hands and she was becoming more and more afraid that her hands would also end up doing the devil’s work. It was her burden to bear and no matter how _good_ she was, or how much _good_ she did, Lex’s madness was a ghost that haunted her every time her idle hands found work. She had learnt to carry this weight, was used to the heaviness on her shoulders, but now this burden felt heavier than ever. Lena had crossed a line with Kara, one that could never be uncrossed, and nor would she want to, but this meant the choices she now made would directly affect Kara.

What affected Lena, would affect Kara. She didn't need the blonde to say these works to know it was true. Lena had spent three years actively watching Kara Danvers, an accidental case study that would never end, so she was intimately familiar with the way the woman operated. Kara had a possessive streak, something that probably stemmed back to losing everything she had ever known at a young age. She protected the things she loved, often to her own detriment. It was one of the things Lena loved most about the woman, her fierce loyalty and undying belief in those closest to her, was what drew Lena to the woman in the first place. After last night, and this morning, Lena knew that Kara loved her, was _in_ love with her. Lena had seen shades of Kara’s character when she was loved, it was raw and big and stubborn, and felt much deeper than any other facete of Kara’s personality. Lena and Kara were still friends, would always be friends, but now they were lovers too, and that changed everything. It meant that Kara would feel the impact of whatever Lena did, _so_ much more. It was perhaps the biggest responsibility Lena had ever been trusted with; protecting Kara’s fragile heart from herself. Lena could not bear the thought of Kara being involved with the devils work, or being tainted by the Luthor curse. The burden of this settled on her chest, heavier than ever.

“Lee. I know we had potstickers last night, but I’m really craving --” Lena turned, Kara had landed behind her and she had not even noticed. “-- hey, are you okay?”

Lena nodded. “Just thinking.” Kara stood behind her, circling the woman in her arms and dropping a kiss to her temple. “Oh yeah, what about?”

Lena thought carefully. Does she tell the woman of her fears, does she keep them to herself, does she carry the burden alone like she had been taught to do all her life. That was what Lex did, and look how that worked out for him. “About you. About Lex. About the Luthor curse.”

Kara rocked her side to side. “So nothing important then?” Lena laughed in her arms, of course Kara Danvers would be able to make her feel like it wasn’t the end of the world. “I just don’t want my work, or my _Luthorness_ , to hurt you in anyway Kara. You’re too important to me.”

Kara hummed. “Well. I happen to love your work, and your _Luthorness_.” Lena huffed against her. “Yes but Kara, my work thus far has towed the tightrope of good and evil. To be honest, if it weren’t for you in my corner I think I would have been put in the evil column a very long time ago, and left there to rot.”

Kara was quiet. Lena had valid points. Her science, like all groundbreaking science, often blurred the lines of right and wrong, good and evil. One did not have to look hard to find examples of blurred lines throughout human history, they could be found everywhere; look at the atom bomb, or the contraceptive pill. Radical science that blurred the lines, that started a conversation about right and wrong, that redefined the human narrative forever. Even Krypton was not exempt from blurred lines, and her dead planet was meant to be light years ahead of Earth in every way possible. Her own mother had wielded her brilliance in a way she believed to be right, and had turned into all kinds of wrong. Brilliance was both a gift and curse, and as Kara cradled Lena Luthor in her arms, she couldn’t help but feel, that at least this brilliance was in safe hands. Kara had a sudden thought. “Clark told me once that the people who have the power to hurt us the most, are the people we love the most. I didn’t really understand it. How could you love a thing that could hurt you. But I get it now --”

She turned the brunette in her arms “-- you have the power to hurt me the most, Lena. But there is no one in the world I trust more with this power. You could hurt me, but you’ll choose not to, because you love me.”

Lena’s smile started small, but eventually it claimed her lips until Kara could see the dimples etched into her cheeks. If there was an eighth wonder of the world, Kara had just found it. “Who would’ve thought that Kara Danvers could be so damn charming.”

At this Kara blushed, pressed a kiss to Lena’s dimples and then offered the woman her arm. “May I take the lady to lunch.” At this Lena only smiled wider, hand slipping into the crook of Kara’s elbow as she was tugged towards her elevator. It was a quiet trip to the L-Corp lobby. The doors dinged and Kara made to move, only stopping when she felt Lena’s hand tug her back.

“Kara. I know that this is all happening very fast, but when we step out of this building and leave our little bubble, I need to know what I’m allowed to do.” Kara frowned at the woman before her, looking so small and unsure of herself, it was a far cry from the woman who directed her in the bedroom. “What do you mean, Lee?”

Lena huffed. “Things like that. You calling me Lee, me calling you darling. Holding your hand, or your arm, or kissing you. I need to know what you are comfortable with, because people seem to take pictures of me wherever I go, and if I am affectionate with you, I can guarantee that we will make a headline in some trashy tabloid somewhere, and people will assume that we are together. I just.. I need to know what the boundaries are. Please.” Kara could only but blink.

“But Lee. We are together.” Lena smiled, a small little thing. “I know that darling. But are _we_ ready for everyone to know that.” Kara frowned, the elevator dinged close behind her. Lena shuffled on her feet, standing idle once more so that Kara could process.

“What do you want, Lena?” This question shouldn’t have surprised her, but it did. In her past relationships, because she was a Luthor, she was the one who brought the scrutiny and therefore the boundaries were never hers to set. Being apart of this process was something new. “I want to be in our bubble a little bit longer --”

Kara nodded thoughtfully. “-- plus, could you imagine Alex finding out via tabloid?” Kara’s eyes widened at the mere thought of this happening. Her sister is an understanding woman, and Kara knows that her and Lena have found some common ground recently, but hell hath no fury like an Alex Danvers who is the last to know something, no matter what that thing is.

“Bubble it is.” Kara smiled, dropping a kiss to Lena’s lips and opening the elevator door once more. It was odd not touching Lena, not holding her hand, or guiding her by the small of her back. Very odd indeed, Kara wondered how she would get through a whole lunch without being able to touch Lena. It wasn’t a sexual thing, although there was always an undercurrent of tension, it was more of an affection thing. Kara showed her love through touch, so too did Lena, so not being able to touch, didn’t feel right to Kara. “Maybe we get food to go, and then head back to my apartment.”

Lena saw through Kara almost immediately, throwing her head back and laughing as they stepped onto the curb, automatically heading in the direction of Kara’s favourite potstickers. “You know, friends can touch each other Kara.” And with that, Lena linked their arms, pulling Kara along beside her. Lena figured that as long as her idle hands kept reaching for Kara Danvers, then the devils work would never find her.

…

Food in one hand, Lena’s hand in the other, Kara pulled the woman into her apartment. “Honestly Kara, your food isn’t going anywhere.” Kara huffed, she was hangry. “I haven’t eaten in over 12 hours Lena. That isn’t healthy for a kryptonian, I could die. Literally die.”

Lena stopped in her tracks, she didn’t know that. “I’m kidding, relax. It just feels like it. My metabolism works so much faster than a humans. I think Alex worked out that I need to eat at least five time the amount that humans do.”

Lena hummed, interesting. “Please don’t start plotting some kind of genius sciencey food thing that will sustain me for longer, or something. I enjoy eating. Especially earth food, earth food is the best, you have no idea Lena. Don’t take this away from me.”

Lena hummed again, she couldn’t help it, her brain was whirling with ideas. She loved a problem that needed solving, add Kara into the mix, and she became obsessed with finding the answer. Before Lena could think anymore, Kara had lifted her off the ground, scooping her up bridal style and carrying her to the kitchen table where Kara had already laid everything out with her superspeed. “Feed your beautiful brain, Lena.”

Lena smiled across the table, at the woman who was now demolishing potstickers at a pace that would not be healthy for a human. She reached over, her idle hand claiming Kara’s, and then she made a start on her own food. They ate in a comfortable silence, something that is only achieved by true friendship. The feeling wraps around Lena, she cannot believe that this is her life right now. This was too good to be true, surely --

And just like that, sirens wail in the distance. Lena watches Kara carefully, the blonde closes her eyes, using her super hearing to determine the threat. “Lena I have to go get that.”

Lena smiled, she was in love with a real life superhero, this was her life now. “I’ll be here.”

And with a kiss to her cheek, Kara was gone, a blur of red and blue streaking through the apartment and out the window. Now what. “Idle hands do the devils work, Lena. Never let yourself be idle for anyone.” Lena huffed, her brothers ghost was not one she welcomed. The woman pulled out her phone, surely she had emails to check, messages to read.

**Jess Chung: 1 iMessage, Friday 11:36PM**

**I’m going home, if you need anything, just call. I reinstated Kara Danvers’ full access.**

Lena blushed, Jess had heard them. That was probably worth another pay rise, she really was the best assistant. More than an assistant, she was Lena’s secret weapon.

**Cat Grant: 3 iMessage, Friday 8:12PM**

**Good luck. Don’t fuck it up!**

**Or do fuck it up. That would be good for the both of you.**

**I am invested Lena, and as an investor in this saga, I expect a full report by Monday. Don’t make me ask Keira, she would probably explode.**

Lena laughed out loud reading Cat’s messages, she really was something else. The next message, caused her to still. Now, this was out of the ordinary.

**Alex Danvers: 1 iMessage, Saturday 9:03AM**

**Soup was good then?**

Of course Kara told Alex too. Or maybe Eliza told Alex. The Danvers were tight knit, they told each other everything, it made sense that Lena fit into the ‘everything’ category. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that, but Alex’s message wasn’t unwelcome, in fact, she could appreciate the woman’s wit. Lena knew an olive branch when she saw one, and if she was going to be in Kara’s life the way she hoped, Alex would be too. She wanted to have a relationship with Alex, they had already taken a step in the right direction with their kryptonite project, but perhaps this could be another one. Lena typed a response.

**Lena Luthor: The best soup I’ve ever had!**

Two could play at this game. Lena was no prude, if Alex wanted to talk in innuendos, then she could most certainly get on board. The response was instant.

**Alex Danvers: Gross!**

**Lena Luthor: Shouldn’t you be saving the world or something?**

**Alex Danvers: Valid. See you for game night tonight!**

Lena froze. Game night was not new, in fact, Lena Luthor had been privy to many games night, she was the undefeated monopoly champion, a title that she was proud to hold. Lena knew that these game nights had become something of Saturday night fixture, but she was unsure whether or not Kara would want her present tonight. They had crossed the line of friendship, having her present at game night would be like introducing her to her friends all over again, but this time as her.. Girlfriend? Partner? Significant other? Lover?

Lena took a deep breath. She needed to relax, she would talk to Kara when she got back. Lena’s hands itched, they needed to be busy, and made her way to the kitchen. If it was game night, then food would be needed. Plus, Kara was out fighting crime, she would not doubt arrive back hungry. Lena put her idle hands to work, knowing that her skills in the kitchen were the furthest thing from the devils work. Lena Luthor was one hell of a cook, and cook she would.

…

Kara stumbled through the window of her apartment and was immediately assaulted by the most amazing smell of her life. Her mouth watered, literally salivated, and her tired legs carried her forward on instinct. What waited for her, stole her breath away. Lena Luthor was cooking. The brunette had linked up her phone to Kara’s speaker and had something playing in the background, Kara couldn’t place the music, but it sounded like jazz, with the lilt of trumpets and saxophones, creating a melody that Lena gently swung her body to. She wasn’t very good with music, unless it was the stuff that played on the radio, but whatever Lena was playing made her heart flutter. Or maybe it was seeing Lena move to the music slowly, humming along under her breath, sometimes singing the bits she knew. Lena had a pretty voice, one that became heavier around the edges, giving way to her Irish heritage. It was something else.

Lena had created a mess. Every surface of Kara’s kitchen was covered in something, whether it be food or appliances, Lena was never clean when she cooked, she was chaotic, which was half the fun. The sun was beginning to set behind her and her pasta sauce was coming along nicely. Kara had had literally nothing in her fridge or in her cupboards, apart from leftover takeout. With a quick phone call, Lena was able to remedy this and set to work. Being in the kitchen reminded her of a childhood she always wished for, she sometimes imagined what it would be like to cook with her mum, or maybe even a grandparent. This had been a luxury never afforded to Lena Luthor. Instead, one of her nannies had taken pity on her, and let her sit on the bench beside her as she prepared meals. Lena had watched and helped, and imagined that her nanny was someone else. It brought Lena warmth in a house that was forever cold. Thus began Lena’s love affair with being in the kitchen, and as she grew older and better travelled, so too did her cooking. It was another of her best kept secrets, something that she was only too happy to share with Kara. Lena bent, looking for a bowl that she could use for a salad.

In this single bend, Lena became immediately aware that she was no longer alone in Kara’s apartment. Two hands found her ass, sliding around Lena’s hips until she was being held tightly against the strong form of Supergirl. The blonde places a kiss to Lena’s neck and as golden hair falls around her, she gets a whiff of smoke. Lena holds onto the blue arms around her waist. Kara is fine. Supergirl is safe. She came back.

“Business or pleasure, Supergirl?” Kara hummed, letting her body weight fall further onto Lena’s back, she was worn out and hungry. “Business of course, Miss Luthor. I’m hungry. Feed me.”

Lena laughed, walking backwards until Kara was seated in a stool. The blonde immediately flopped forward against the wooden table, letting out a tired sigh as she hid her face in her arms. Fighting aliens was a hard job, a tiring job. “Eat, darling.”

At this, Kara raised her head from her arms. Before her were sandwiches, a tower of sandwiches in fact. And not just any sandwiches, BLT sandwiches, her absolute favourite in the entire world. Kara felt her eyes mist. Lena had already turned back to whatever she had on the stove, humming under her breath once more. Lena would never know how much a gesture as small as this one would mean to her. How a tower of sandwiches could almost bring her to tears. Kara had no words, she just ate in silence. After about the fourth sandwich Lena turned to look at her, blowing her a kiss from where she stood and smiling at the blonde, having no idea that her sandwich tower was one of the most romantic things Kara had ever received.

Kara needed to reciprocate. She needed to do something just as romantic for Lena, to show the brunette just how much she loved her too. The idea came to her almost instantly, and before Kara chickened out she extended her hand. “Dance with me Lena Luthor.”

Lena was taken aback. She hesitated, but Kara’s gentle smile was all the reassurance she needed as she slipped her hand into Kara’s waiting one. Kara pulled her in gently, taking Lena into her arms with surprisingly good form, one arm supporting her lower back, the other holding her hand slightly raised to the side. “You know how to dance.” Kara hummed as she began to lead Lena around her apartment.

The music was not something Kara recognised, but Lena seemed to know it well. She hummed it quietly against Kara’s ear, her temple resting against Kara’s, her hands clinging to Kara, holding the woman tighter and tighter, her mouth closed, until she could no longer _not_ sing the words to Kara. “I found a thrill to press my cheek to, a thrill I've never known.. you smiled, you smiled, and then the spell was cast.. and here we are in heaven --” Lena pulled Kara’s face closer to her, blue met green, and Lena whispered the final lyrics directly into Kara’s mouth “-- for you are mine at last.”

And then, a whirlwind. Lena couldn’t even tell you how she became naked so fast, nor did she question it, all that mattered was that she was trembling in time with the writhing form of Kara Danvers. When the blonde collapsed into her chest, Lena did too, her head connecting with solid wood and making a thump that reverberated around the apartment. Who would've thought that fucking on the kitchen table was worth the hype it got. Lena owed Sam an apology. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the soft tones of Billie Holiday now filling Kara’s apartment. “What kind of music is this?”

Lena smiled, carding her hand through Kara’s hair. “Good music darling.” Kara scoffed and poked Lena in the ribs. “This is jazz. Before was soul.” Kara hummed. “I like it.”

Lena dropped a kiss to the head resting on her chest. Kara had no idea, but that song, the one she had just sung to Kara, held a special place in her heart. It was the song she one day hoped to play at her wedding, to dance her first dance, with whoever was brave enough to become her wife. Lena didn’t want to jinx it, but she hoped beyond all hope, that that woman would be Kara. That maybe, they had just practiced for what would one day become their first dance.

A knock sounded at the door. Lena froze, Kara did the opposite. She jumped, correction, flew into the air. “It’s Alex. Crap I totally forgot about game night.”

So too had Lena. The woman made quick work of getting changed, Kara yelling out a not so subtle “just a minute.” Alex pounded on the door again. “Hurry up Kara! What’s taking so long?”

Kara fumbled, not knowing what to do. She was dressed already, but Lena didn’t have the gift of superspeed, so she just shrugged, as if Alex could hear her. Lena took the matter into her own hands. ‘We’re making soup!”

“Oh my god. Gross!” Kara frowned at Lena. “I’ll explain later.”

“Hi Lena!” Brainy yelled through the door. “Hi Brainy!”

“Alex is making odd motions with her hands. I don’t really understand what they mean but --” and with that, the door swung open, revealing a fully clothed Kara and Lena. Kara was sporting very pink cheeks, while Lena was already heading back towards the kitchen, hoping that her pasta sauce was saveable. “Hi guys, come on in.”

…

Lena was cooking, and Kara couldn’t look away. She didn’t know what it was about seeing Lena Luthor in the kitchen, but it did something to Kara. Maybe it was because of how domestic it felt, or how soft she looked chopping tomatoes, or how she hummed some unknown melody under her breath as she tended to her pasta. Or maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with the way Lena Luthor moved around the kitchen. Every time Kara looked up, Lena was bending somewhere. She was bending over the bench to reach something, or bending to put something in the oven, or bending to reach her wine. So much bending, which meant so much of Lena Luthor’s ass being bent into Kara’s line of sight. It was both an aesthetic that did wonders for Kara and simultaneously tortured her. This time, Lena had bent for a knife, and her back dipped just so, and Kara was enraptured once more. “Dude.”

Alex Danvers could appreciate a beautiful women, she had dated them, she had worked with them, she was friends with them. Alex could look at a woman and appreciate that they were beautiful in their own right, but then move on with her life. She could most certainly appreciate this about Lena Luthor. Any person with the gift of sight would be able to appreciate that woman’s beauty, and then, like Alex, respectfully look away and continue on with their lives. Her sister was not one of these people. “Blink or something. Before your heat vision burns a hole through her.”  
  
“-- huh?” Kara, still not breaking her eye contact with Lena’s butt, didn’t even hear what Alex said. “You’re staring. I feel personally victimised on her behalf --” Kara groaned.

“-- unless you’re now offering free x-rays that I didn’t know about --”  Alex frowned, one finger resting on her chin, tapping thoughtfully. “-- you know that you need to run contract work past the DEO Kara --”

“Oh my god Alex, stop.” Kara groaned again, knowing that when her sister got a roll, she just had to sit back and ride it out, especially with something like this. Kara did not often get caught checking people out, and whenever Alex caught her double look someone, even for a second, she was all over it. “-- is this an exclusive deal for CEO’s only? Or shall we run a National City wide campaign? Like a, buy one x-ray, get the second one free.”

Kara levelled her sister with the straightest face she could possibly manage, this did not stop Alex. Her sister was now using her arms for added effect. “ --the slogan writes itself really, I can see it now. Kara Danvers; Supergirl by day, ass inspector by night.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Okay. You’ve made your point. I’ll stop.” Very seriously, Alex grabs Kara by the arms, almost shaking her. “-- oh no Kara, please continue. I couldn’t bare it, if I cut into your moonlighting, this is such important work.”

At this Kara scoffed, crossing her arms and using the most no nonsense tone she could possibly muster. “You know, she said I was allowed.”

Alex sized her sister up, and could not hold back the laugh that bubbled from deep inside her. It came from her belly and split her face wide open. “I need a drink.” With that, Alex left Kara’s side and made for the kitchen, a glass of scotch was already poured and waiting, and being slid across the counter by one Lena Luthor. Alex sighed, a happy kind of sigh. Kara could have done much worse. She moved away from the kitchen, joining Brainy and Nia in the lounge. Alex didn’t listen to the conversation, instead she watched the two woman in the kitchen.

Kara moped towards Lena, the brunette had a soft smile on her lips and poked the crinkle that had formed in the middle of Kara’s eyebrows. “Alex was being mean to me.”

“Oh.” Lena looked up, finding that Alex was very much watching their interaction. She didn’t care if Alex Danvers saw, she only cared about Kara. “She made fun of me.”

“What for darling?” Lena pulled Kara into side, one hand still tending to her sauce. “For staring at your butt.” At this Lena couldn’t help but laugh, and when Kara’s pout deepened further she laughed some more. “It’s a nice butt. It’s not my fault.” Kara sulked against Lena and for the life of her, the brunette could not think of a time she had seen something more precious.

Lena could only think of one thing to do to make Kara feel better. She leaned in, her lips resting against the shell of her ear, and dropping her voice to the tone that made Kara trembled. “I was putting on a show for you darling. It’s not your fault for looking.”

Lena pulled away, and watched Kara’s pout instantly shift into her marvellous smile. “So it’s your fault.” Lena smiled, nodding, happy to take the blame for this one, even though she had been minding her own business and cooking like she usually did. But Kara didn’t need to know that. At this Kara pushed her lips against her cheek and walked towards her friends who were waiting in the lounge for her, across the room, Alex Danvers was still looking at Lena Luthor.

Alex had watched the whole thing and Lena didn’t care one bit. She would not hide her affection for the woman she loved, nor would she be made to feel like she should. Lena made eye contact with Alex, she would not be the first one to look away, power trip 101. Instead, Alex surprised her. The older Danvers simply cracked a smile and raised her glass of scotch towards Lena, tipping her head in a show of respect. Alex Danvers knew. Alex knew and she didn't kick up a fuss. Lena could only turn back to her sauce, her hands idle with the shock of Alex's support. She felt the ghost of her brother settle on her shoulder once more.

“Never let yourself be idle for anyone.” Lex was right about a lot of things, but this was not one of them. Lena smiled at the thought of her brother, not the psychopath that was locked in a maximum security prison, but rather the brother whom had hair once upon a time. Lena would tell that brother about Kara, she would tell him that there is a profound different between idleness and moments of spare time, time that could be filled with the love of a person. Lena Luthor had found someone worth being idle for, and her name was Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of became a case study in Lena Luthor, but I'm okay with that.
> 
> Next up; a new week, a new list, a new character on the scene.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor was having such a good day...

Lena Luthor was stiff. Her entire body ached as she stepped from her car and onto the concrete outside of her building. Her weekend of bliss had finally given way to a new Monday, and with it, brought a bone deep tiredness, the good kind, the kind that you only get from have amazing sex. Lena cleared her throat, just thinking of the past 48 hours, made her clench. Kara Danvers was an attentive lover, a fast learner, and by the far, the best Lena had ever had.

Lena had offered her a guiding hand, but for the most part, Kara let her instincts lead her. This left Lena’s limbs feeling sluggish at best and her white skin littered with bruises, with marks that held the shape of Kara’s fingers or her mouth. The blonde had been horrified when she first noticed the darkening prints she had left on Lena’s skin. But Lena liked it, and she spent the good part of Sunday morning showing Kara just how much. Lena had ridden Kara’s face without apology, proving to the woman just how much her possessiveness turned her on, how it made her feel safe rather than intimidated. Had her skin been marked by a man, it would have been a very different story for Lena. But being marked by a woman, being claimed by Kara, well, Lena would welcome that any day of the week.

“Good morning Miss Luthor.” Lena forced her body to move, her muscles tight and sore, but moving nonetheless. “Morning Jess. Good weekend?”

The assistant followed Lena into her office, handing her a coffee, reading off her schedule and leaving a pile of documents that needed to be signed by lunchtime. All in a days work. The assistant turned to leave her boss, but Lena thought better of it. “Thank you for reinstating Kara’s access. You’re always one step ahead of me it seems.”

“That’s my job, Miss Luthor.” Lena smiled, classic Jess. Never judging, never giving her two cents worth, just decluttering Lena’s life from the mundane. “Yes well. I just.. Thank you for doing your job.” Jess smiled and said no more, a light blush colouring her cheeks. Not often did a compliment warrant a reaction from Jessica Huang, but when it was Lena Luthor dishing them out, Jess had the good sense to be flattered.

Lena watched the young woman leave. Her hands itched, she was actually excited to do _good_ work today, and like any _good_ work Lena did, it always started with a list. The time to amend her godforsaken list was now. The brunette walked to her whiteboard, uncovering what she had not looked at it in almost two weeks. Time was a fickle thing. Sometimes there was never enough of it, sometimes it seemed to stretch on forever. When Kara had become Supergirl in front of her, heartache filled Lena’s waking moments, a dark twisty thing that had no end in sight. Then, her magical weekend, spent with the very same woman, had slipped through Lena’s hands in a moment. Time was a fickle thing indeed, it had only been twelve days since Lena had learned the truth, and so much had changed. So much still needed to change, and that change would begin right now. Lena took in the list before her.

~~_Number 1. Sell CatCo_ ~~

~~_Number 2. Revoke Kara Danvers’ all access visiting rights to L-Corp_ ~~

_Number 3. Hand over all Kryptonian related items to the DEO for management - meeting with Alex, set for Friday._

_Number 4. Block Kara Danvers on all social media._

_Number 5. Delete Kara Danvers number._

_Number 6. Change your phone number._

_Number 7. Relocate._

_Number 8. Talk to Kara Danvers before deciding on Numbers 4 through 7._

Lena rolled her eyes. She could be quiet melodramatic when she was hurting. It had been Lillian who had once told her; “hurt people, hurt people, Lena. You would do well to remember that.” Lillian was right about this much. When a person is hurt, the knee jerk reaction is to hurt someone in return. Lena had wanted to hurt Kara for hurting her. She was glad that she had listened to Cat Grant’s advice before she began crossing items off her list.

“Oh shit. Cat.” In her haze of all things Kara, Lena had completely forgotten to message Cat back, something that she knew the older woman would not appreciate, something that Kara would no doubt pay the price for. Lena looked to the sun, it was still early, if she sent a message now, she could hopefully spare Kara from an inquisition. Leaving her list, Lena made for her phone.

**Lena Luthor: Cat! Sorry, it’s been an… eventful weekend. You really should write that book, I think you’re onto something with those life lessons.**

Lena pressed send before she could rethink it. It was fluffier than what Lena would usually send to a fellow business woman, but fuck it. Lena Luthor was in a good mood, and that good mood was partly thanks to the advice Cat Grant had imparted on her. Lena would give praise where praise was due.

**Cat Grant: She lives! I’m already in talks with a publisher Lena, I know a good idea when I see one. Can I expect a happy Kiera this morning then? Would make a nice change.**

**Lena Luthor: She was happy when I left this morning.**

**Cat Grant. TMI little Luthor. See you tomorrow for lunch.**

Lena smiled at her phone. She had somehow found a friend in a woman who was very well known for not having any female friends. Today was going to be a good day indeed. As if she wasn’t already off to a good start, her office door opened, revealing a woman she had left naked against a mattress. “Hi.”

The blonde shuffled, suddenly unsure of what to do with herself, she wasn’t even sure why she was here. Lena had only been gone for over an hour and already she had missed her, and wanted to see her again. “Kara. This is a pleasant surprise.”

The blonde held out a coffee and pressed a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “I know Jess gets you coffee every morning, I honestly just wanted an excuse to come and see you.” Lena fell forward into the blondes arms, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth that came from her sun soaked muscles. “I missed you too.”

Kara smiled, looking over Lena’s shoulder and then frowning when she spotted something on the far wall. Cat had made mention of a list, but never did Kara think that this ‘list’ would still be in effect. Surely the past 48 hours changed all of that; friday night, the morning after, game night, an entire sunday spent together, surely that meant there was no need for a stupid list anymore. “Lena. What is that?” Kara moved from the brunettes arms, taking steps away from her and moving towards said list.

Lena frowned, taking only a second to realise what Kara had no doubt seen. “Darling, that’s not what it looks like.” To this Kara scoffs. “Really? Because it looks like a list to remove Kara Danvers from your life.” At this, the blonde points directly to the title that Lena had written.

“Well yes. It is. But.. this, I wrote this twelve days ago when I was feeling heartbroken and betrayed. I haven’t looked at it since then --” Kara just stared. “But your looking at it now.”

Lena nodded. “I like lists --” Kara didn’t hear her. “-- you revoked my access?”

Lena held out her hands. “Yes, but I had it reinstated.” Kara rolled her eyes. “So kind of you.”

“Come on Kara. You’re being unfair. I did that because I felt betrayed by your --” Kara cut her off again. “-- did you reinstate my access before or after you fucked me on your couch.” Lena scoffed at the woman before her, the audacity of such a question made Lena see red.

“-- if you must know Kara, Jess heard you screaming and reinstated your access before I could even ask her to do so.” Lena knew that it was a cheap shot. Lillian was right, hurt people _did_ hurt people. “Look, Kara I’m sorry, that was out of line.. but I use lists because they help me organise my life and make sense of how I’m feeling.”

Kara laughed, tilting her head to the ceiling and taking a deep breath. “You need a list to know how you feel about me?” Lena frowned. “No of course not. I just.. that’s not what I meant. It makes me feel in control of an uncontrollable thing.” Lena grimaced, she knew that didn’t sound good either, and based on the look of Kara’s face, the brunette knew she had just made matters worse. Kara’s chin wobbled, if only for a moment. Then it was firm and stubborn, all Supergirl and no Kara.

“Okay. I’m going to go. Leave you to your.. _list_.” Kara skirted around Lena, not kissing her, not looking at her, not wanting anything from her. “Kara. Darling, don’t be mad. Please. Just.. let me explain it better.”

Kara turned at the door. “I’m not mad Lena. I’ll see you later.” A lie if Lena had ever seen one. The blonde was gone, leaving Lena in an empty office with two coffees and her list. The absence of Kara’s warmth settled against her chest, despite what the blonde had said, Lena knew Kara was indeed upset with her. Lena huffed, it was meant to be a good day, and now that had all been turned to shit. The CEO turned to face her whiteboard, despite the fact that she had upset Kara with said list, she would not abandon a practise that brought so much stability to her life. It was time for a new list.

_Number 1. Apologise to Kara, explain the list thing better._

_Number 2. Meeting with Alex, 1PM Monday._

_Number 3. Diana Prince briefing -- Jess._

_Number 4. Eve needs something to do, cancer project needs fresh eyes. Harun-el needs to be discussed with Alex regarding stability. Dangers? Repercussions?_

_Number 5. Kara’s supersuit is outdated. Pants?_

It took Lena only a few moments to put together. Direct and to the point, just like all her lists. Now for some much needed help. “Jess!”

“Yes Miss Luthor?” Jess’ response was instant, like she had already been waiting at the door. She most definitely had been. Lena just motioned for Jess to join her. “New list?”

Lena hummed. “What do you think?” Jess made quick work of reading it. “Better than the last.”

“Yes, I think so too.” Lena took a sip of her coffee and waited for her assistant to pick off the work she could do. “Number 2 is already on the books. I can have Number 3 ready within the hour, you have a window in your schedule this afternoon that would be appropriate for me to brief you. I can fill Eve in on Number 4 and have her put together a risk analysis of the substance your worried about. Shall I send an embarrassing amount of flowers to Miss Danvers in regards to Number 1?”

“Leave Number 1 and Number 5 to me. But if you could take care of the rest, that would be great. Thank you Jess.” Jess turned to leave, no judgement, no unsolicited advice, just like always. Lena often wondered what it would take to get a reaction out of Jess. One day soon Lena would find Jess’ line in the sand. Today however, was not that day. Lena had a list to get through, but before she did, her phone beeped.

**Cat Grant: WHY DOES KIERA LOOK LIKE SHE JUST WATCHED ME SKIN PUPPIES ALIVE AT HER FEET! WHAT DID YOU DO LENA LUTHOR!**

Lena groaned. Today was meant to be a good day.

…

Kara stomped around the DEO. She knew that she was sulking, could feel it in her face and in her shoulders, could see it in the way people were giving her a wide berth. She knew that it wasn’t something that she usually did, especially when she was in her Supergirl uniform. Her blue and red was a symbol for hope, a literal beacon of light for a world filled with shadows, she tried to uphold that image whenever she donned her cape and walked these halls. Bu today, Kara just didn’t have it in her. She felt like sulking, and sulk she would.

“Wowee. You look like that time when Mom told you Santa wasn’t real.” Alex sidled up next to her, worry etched into her face as Kara slumped forward into a chair. “Santa could be real you know. If I’m real, Santa could be too.”

Alex snorted, she couldn’t fault Kara’s logic there. “Seriously Kara. What’s the matter?”

Kara huffed. “It’s Lena.” This immediately caught Alex’s attention. On game night, the two woman had appeared extremely happy, one could have even categorised it as cute. Not Alex Danvers though, no Alex categorised the love and affection both woman shared as gross. “What did she do?”

Kara huffed again. If she wasn’t careful she would blow Brainy out of his chair pretty soon. “She didn’t even do anything wrong. I don’t know why I’m so upset about it. She’s just so.. ugh sometimes, ya know?” Alex nodded, trying and failing to understand her sister.

“Did she say something?” Kara huffed, this time Brainy’s chair slid away from his desk, the intellect having to grab onto the table to stop himself from rolling into the wall. “Kind of, I don’t even know, Alex.”

Now Alex was getting frustrated. “Kara. Use your words. Then we can make sense of it.”

This time Brainy was ready for Kara’s huff, having calculated the predicted velocity, he had vacated his chair and instead sat in another one on the opposite side of the table. One did not mess with a kryptonian when they were emotional, Brainy knew at least this much.

“She made a stupid list.” Alex nodded. “Okay. What did this list say?”

Kara laughed. “You’ll love this. It was called the how to remove Kara Danvers from my life list. She revoked my access to L-Corp ALex. My access! And she was going to block me and delete my number and then change her number so that I couldn’t reach her. I mean who does that!”

Alex listened. “Interesting.” Kara was pacing now, her cape flying behind her, the room was slowly emptying around her. “And then she said I like lists Kara. I need lists Kara. They help me make sense of my life Kara.”

Alex kept nodding her head, letting her sister rant. “And then she told me not to be mad! Pfft.. me Alex! Me being mad! Isn’t that just the craziest thing you’ve ever heard. I never get mad. I’m the least mad person you will ever meet.”

Alex hummed “-- mm, you’re never mad.” At this, Brainy injected. “She seems pretty mad to me Director Danvers. What? She does. Look at her.”

Alex used her hand, motioning for Brainy to be quiet if he valued his life whatsoever. “Why are you doing that with your hand. Is there a fly? Are you signalling? Is this a human thing?”

Alex tipped her head back and closed her eyes. “I work with children.”

“I am not a child Alex --” Alex Danvers had had enough. “-- oh my god Kara. Then stop acting like one. You’re allowed to be mad if Lena does something that pisses you off. What you are not allowed to do is shut down on her and not talk about it. That is not how relationships work. That’s how relationships die. Take it from me okay. If you want your thing with Lena to work then you are going to have to learn to talk to her about the things that piss you off. It sounds to me like she was willing to do that, and you were the one who stormed out. Am I right in assuming that?” Kara shuffled on the spot.

“Am I right Kara.” The superhero mumbled. “I can’t hear you?” Alex pushed harder.

“She said yes. But really quiet so that you couldn’t hear it. I don’t know why she’s doing that, it’s not very helpful.” Alex turned to Briany, sarcastic smile on full display. “Thank you Brainy, _so_ much. To this, Brainy smiled. “You’re welcome Director Danvers.”

Alex rolled her eyes. She really was surrounded by children. “Look Kara. You have someone you really care about. That doesn’t mean it’s going to be smooth sailing the whole way. You’re going to have to work hard at your relationship every single day. By the sounds of it, Lena wants to. You need to decide if that’s what you want too. Otherwise you are not being fair to her.”

Kara huffed again, this time it wasn’t a mad one, but rather a disappointed one. She had let Lena down again. Sometimes it was just so hard for her to process what was happening around her, it took longer that most. The world was so loud and so big and Kara could hear it all, sometimes hearing Lena wasn’t always her top priority. That would need to change.

“We have a meeting with Lena in like ten minutes, so can you stop moping.” Kara immediately zeroed in on Alex. “Huh? I didn’t know we had a meeting with her?”

Alex was already in motion. “Yes you did. I told you last week, about Lena’s brilliant plan to locate all the kryptonite currently available and finding a facility that is capable of keeping it safe. We went over this. I spent an hour explaining it to you. Honestly Kara, how can you not --”

Kara blinked “-- I remember. I just forgot that it was today.” Alex scoffed. “Sure you did. Come on Brainy, you’ll be needed in this meeting too.

When Lena Luthor walked into the DEO, heads turned. Her intelligence was the stuff of legends. She was the only human who could keep Brainy on his toes, the only woman who could go toe to toe with Director Danvers and not cower in the corner, and somehow, god only knows how, had the unyielding devotion of Supergirl. Lena Luthor was an unofficial DEO legend, her presences was one that meant business, one that often meant the DEO was in the shit and had called in the big guns. So as Lena Luthor walked for the office of Director Danvers, the rumour mill started humming. What business did Lena Luthor have with the DEO today. Was Earth under attack, was Supergirl dying, had a worldkiller somehow been reborn. The agents on the floor paused as the Luthor passed, no alarms were ringing, Director Danvers was calm in her office, Supergirl by her side. Must be a routine visit.

Lena entered an office that she was becoming all too familiar with. She greeted Alex with a  smile and handshake. “Director Danvers, thank you for making the time.” Alex was polite and offered her a seat. “Of course, this is something that I am more that happy to make the time for.”

“Lena Luthor, we meet again.” Brainy bowed his head slightly, Lena smiled in return. “Good to see you too Brainy.”

That left Kara, standing on the fringe, watching the woman she loved interact with her people as if they were her own, which Kara supposed that they were now. The brunette had yet to acknowledge her presence. It wasn’t until Lena pulled in a deep breath that she looked across the table. Blue meets green. “Supergirl. Glad you could join us.”

The tension was thick. This wasn’t Lena, the woman she had just spent that last two days in bed with. This was Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and she meant business. “Miss Luthor.”

Lena was pissed, of this much Kara was aware. The brunette’s heartbeat was loud and angry, thumping at a speed that was slightly above her normal rate. She was agitated, and Kara knew that it was because of her presence. Kara sat silent for most of the meeting. She listened to Lena and Alex hatch a plan that was both brilliant and slightly scary. Kara agreed with every aspect they came up with, she didn't like the fact that kryptonite needed to exist at all, but she could now understand the need to have a supply under lock and key. She didn’t have to like it, but she understood it well enough.

“Okay. So Jess will coordinate with you regarding all things L-Corp and I will work with Brainy to access the DEO in the same way. Any kryptonite we find, whether it is in rock form, liquid form, or it has already been weaponised in some way, we will quarantine inside the most secure facility available to us at the time. When we can determine all kryptonite has been found, you and I will personally select the coffin in which we bury it. Do we agree Director Danvers?” Alex could only nod. “Completely.”

“Supergirl?” Alex looked to the superhero, she was sitting reclined, her arms crossed and her eyes focused. “Sounds like a plan to me. The less I have to do with it the better. I am happy for the both of you to lead the charge. Obviously, I won’t be much help.”

Both Lena and Alex nodded, Kara couldn’t be exposed to any kryptonite whatsoever, that was the whole point of this mission. Alex stood, so too did Kara, both woman happy to close this meeting and get back to  their respective jobs. Kara had been missing from CatCo too long as it was, Cat would no doubt be furious. Lena, however, remained seated. “There is one more thing.”

“Oh?” Alex and Kara sat, both sporting frowns as they watched the Luthor shuffled in her seat. “When Supergirl asked me to make more Harun-el to sustain Argo City, I made extra. I have a specimen at L-Corp and I am currently studying it, in the hope that I can cure cancer.”

Silence. Lena has eyes for only one person, and that person has turned her back, avoiding any kind of eye contact with Lena. “And why are you telling us this?” It is Alex who speaks first.

“I am giving you complete access to L-Corp, Director Danvers. You would have found the Harun-el eventually on your own. I wanted you to hear it from me and I hoped that we could have a discussion about it. I have come to learn that it is a very unstable substance, that it has incredible power, that if I could tap into it correctly, the leaps and bounds science could make for humanity would be beyond our wildest dreams.” At this, Kara scoffed and it caught Lena’s attention immediately, as she had yet to take her eye off the woman she loved. “Something to share Supergirl?”

Kara turned. Blue meets green. This time Kara’s face is hard and her eyes are still like the steel beneath her muscles. Lena knew that this was going to be uncomfortable, that their small fight was about to become that much bigger. Lena just hoped that her honestly would somehow mean something to the other woman. It was not lost on Lena, that this might have been the way Kara felt when she revealed that she was Supergirl twelve days ago.

“You have no idea what you’re playing with Lena. Do you have any idea how dangerous a substance that rock can be in --” Lena scoffed. “-- please don’t say in the wrong hands, that would be so cliche of you Kara.”

“No. I was going to say in human hands. You’re brilliant Lena, no one doubts that, but the Harun-el, it comes from something old, older than science, older than Krypton itself. We do not even understand its full power yet. On Argo we use it as a power source, but I have no doubt that it’s true purpose goes far beyond that. I mean, on Earth, under this different sun, it rips apart kryptonian souls. You say that you want to lock away all the kryptonite and yet you have Harun-el in your possession. The two go hand in hand, both are equally dangerous to me. Clark as well.” Lena nodded her head, Kara made valid points.

The brunette watched as Kara worried her lip, Lena knew that the decision she made right here in this very room would either make them or break them. Lena had once again found herself on a tightrope of good and evil, one that was fraying under the weight of her ego. She could dig her heels in, demand that her study of the Harun-el continue, or she could give it up and let her ambition for the human race die with it. Both would weigh equally heavy on her soul. There had to be a third option, one that she had not yet seen. “Is the Harun-el only toxic to you on earth?”

Kara nodded, blue still connected with green. “Has anyone on Argo city ever studied the Harun-el like I want to? To advance medicine and science?”

Kara frowned. “Not to my knowledge. As far as I’m aware, Argo City has focused its energies on survival. The science guild has become somewhat of a relic, no great scientific discoveries have been made since before Krypton blew up.” Lena’s brain was firing with this new information.

“The science guild?” Kara nodded. “Before Krypton died, the people served in one of six guilds; military, lawmakers, artisans, religious, technicians, or the science guild. Where you served was determined well before your birth. No one could know the contribution you would make, that was always up to the individual, but the guild you were destined for was always known. Now that Krypton’s gone, so too have the guilds. Discoveries in science aren’t a top priority for the people of Argo. Survival is, or that’s what my mum tells me anyway.” Kara shuffles, she hadn’t meant to share so much, but when Lena asked her something, she couldn’t help it.

“I wonder. Do you think.. I mean, I don’t even know how this would work but.. what if --” Lena stopped, her tightrope was fraying, she could feel herself about to fall into the abyss. This would either be a brilliant idea, or would cost her the woman she loved. “Just say it Lena.”

“What if we took the Harun-el off Earth, took it back to Argo City, and allowed my work to continue there, where it was safe for you. Clark too of course --” At this, Kara paused. Lena was brilliant, of that there was no doubt, but this might just be one of best ideas yet. “-- obviously I would need a lab, and access to the Harun-el, and I would need a team, preferably human and Kryptonian because I think we could learn a lot from each other. Can you imagine the progress, if we could harness the true potential of the Harun-el. It would be revolutionary.”

Kara could only smile at the brunette across from her. Lena had betrayed her, kept a secret from her, and yet, somehow she was smiling. Seeing the brunette excited about science, made her excited. “I can’t promise you anything Lena. We would need to petition the High Council of Argo before we’re even allowed to conduct any kind of testing, but --”

Lena looked at Kara, blue had still not broken from green. “-- but?” Kara rolled her eyes. “--but I like it. I think it’s the best way forward in regards the Harun-el. Someone needs to study it, and I couldn’t think of no safer hands to do so.”

Lena’s eyes misted over. Lena was still pissed at her, and Kara was still mad. They had a fight to have, but both woman knew that they would be okay. They would yell and scream and then make up and move forward. It was a special kind of thing, to be mad at each other and still be able to tackle a problem with a clear head. “And do I get a say in this? You know as the Director of The Department of Extranormal Operations, I should probably have some kind of say.”

Lena cleared her throat, so too did Kara. “Yes of course. What are your thoughts Director Danvers?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t really have anything to add, I was just feeling left out.”

Brainy cleared his throat. “I feel left out too. I haven’t spoken in twenty-seven minutes.” Alex patted the intellect on the shoulder, being the fourth wheel must suck even more than being the third wheel. Alex stood, she was done with this meeting. “Okay so we’re good? No more freaky rocks hidden away anywhere?”

Lena raised her arms. “No more freaky rocks.” Alex left, followed by Brainy, leaving just Kara and Lena alone in the Director’s office.

“Lena.”

“Kara.”

Kara waved her hand at Lena. “You go.” Lena nodded and cleared her throat.

“Thank you for being professional just now, I know that that can’t have been easy and I know that you’re still mad at me, and I’m still pissed at you for walking out when we hadn’t finished talking, but if you’re willing, I would _really_ like to fight with you about it. Say tonight, over dinner, at my place?” Lena’s face was scrunched up and looking so unsure of herself. It was fascinating to watch, one moment Lena could be CEO boss lady, rattled by nothing and no one, and then in the next instant, she could be like this, soft and unsure and looking at Kara like she was the sun, the stars and the moon.

Kara smiled a watery smile. “I would love to fight with you over dinner.”

Lena blew the blonde a kiss from across the table, she didn’t want to try her luck, not when they had yet to resolve their issues. Instead, Lena turned on her heels and exited the DEO the same way she came in. Lena knew that her and Kara were far from fine, they had an argument to have, and making up to do, but Lena figured that as long as her and Kara could attack the problem rather than each other, then perhaps they had a chance. Lillian had been right after all, when she told Lena that hurt people, hurt people. It was the story of her life, it was the model she had been taught from a very young age, a pain pattern that was generations in the making. Lena had seen relationships torn apart and turned toxic by hurt that was left to fester, and this was not what she wanted for herself. Lena Luthor wanted something different, and she wanted it with Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want Lena and Kara to make crazy science together, I think that'll be cute. 
> 
> I also want Lena to meet Alura properly, as 'the girlfriend.'
> 
> I was going to introduce another character in this chapter, but I didn't want to rush it. I want to do her justice -- she's coming, and it will be so be worth it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor enjoys the finer things in life...

Lena Luthor enjoyed the finer things in life. It wasn’t her fault that she came from money, that she was raised by a family who had never known a world without great wealth, a wealth that Lena was going to put a dent in. Lena was by no means a fashion expert, but she followed trends and ensured that her wardrobe was filled with whatever was coming off the runway. She had an extensive shoe collection, something that was a guilty pleasure of hers, something that did wonders for her figure. Lena knew this, so sue her. The woman also enjoyed spending her money on food and wine, whether it was dining in, or dining out, the Luthor knew she had an expensive palate. That wasn’t to say she didn’t love a good trip through the drive through on the odd occasion, or enjoy whatever takeout Kara put in front of her. Lena knew all of this about herself, she would not apologise for having money, in fact she liked to think that she was tasteful with her wealth, except perhaps that one time she purchased CatCo as a favour to Kara, that was most certainly showing off. Otherwise, unlike the other Luthor’s who bore the name, Lena spent her money with a little dignity.

That dignity however, did not stretch to her apartment. This was where Lena Luthor would not compromise, where she would spare no expense. If she was expected to leave her office at L-Corp, then she would ensure the place she came home to was worth the trip. She wasn’t looking for luxury or ponce, but rather, a space that felt like home. Lena found her apartment purely by mistake. When she first arrived in National City, she needed a space for a L-Corp fundraiser, correction, she had wanted a space with “the best view of National City, preferably one that has a 360 degree balcony.” These were the instructions she had given Jess and when her assistant had informed her that she found such a place, but that it was more of a residential address, rather than a function space, Lena had asked to see it immediately. The moment Lena had stepped through the front door she had wanted it. Then she had seen the kitchen and wanted it even more. If the balcony wasn’t enough to convince her, the master bedroom certainly did. Situated in the corner of the building, the master bedroom shared two glass walls that also acted as bifold doors and opened onto the balcony. It was a dream. Lena would be able to watch the sun set and then feel it rise against her body every single day. She had brought the apartment right then and there. It also didn’t hurt that it was the penthouse suite, shared the top floor of the building with no one, and had its own private elevator for enhanced security. Once again, Jess had proven her worth.

Lena was a private person, and so she had furnished the apartment herself. Not wanting a designer to leak images of her inner sanctum, nor did she want her haven to be put together by hands that were not her own. All her life, Lena had dreamed of making a home that was just hers. In Metropolis, Lena had an apartment in a building owned by Lex, before that she had an apartment in college that came fully furnished, and before that she had the Luthor Mansion. So many houses, but no homes. She knew that there was one more house that came before all of these; one that had been by the water, one that had so much green, one that felt like a home. Ireland was a ghost, one that Lena was not yet ready to acknowledge, but she found that her new home quietly paid tribute to the one that had drowned at her feet. Lena had decorated her space with the earthy tones of her past; whites and creams, hardwood floors and shades of soft mint were what welcomed her home. Her walls were decorated with art that she had fallen in love with along her road to adulthood, some sad, some pretty, some hopeful, some as a reminder of the madness that often came for the people who bore the Luthor name.

She had taken only one thing from Lex’s possessions when he was arrested for his crimes against a god, a painting that had once been her fathers, and his father before him. Her brother used to say “devils don’t come from beneath us, they come from the sky above us.” Lena had rolled her eyes and thought nothing of it, blinking away from the madness that was consuming her brother. When Lena had walked through Lex’s home after his arrest, she could see just how lost he had become, could almost feel the darkness swarming around her, trying to feast on her flesh too. Lena had seen the painting, it was hanging upside down, reflecting her brothers mania like a mirror, and she knew she had to have it. To serve as a constant reminder, that the devil doesn’t come from below or above. The devil comes from within. Lena had pulled the painting from the wall, and claimed it for herself, for her home. It now hung in her study.

Lena had also surrounded herself with books. Words written by great men and woman, words that spoke to her soul, reminding her that she still had one on the long dark nights when she reached the bottom of a scotch bottle. Her bookcase was her pride and joy, it stretched along an entire wall of her apartment, reflecting more of her personality that she would willingly admit. Lena was proud of her apartment. She had finally created a home for herself, one that reminded her of another life, one that had been replaced by a life filled with houses. She hoped that this home, would one day be shared with another, with a woman that had just stepped into her space via private elevator.

“Lena?” Kara called out, she had been in Lena’s apartment only once before, and it had been a quick visit, she had been rushed in and rushed out, and was not able to take anything in, other than the incredible poetry collection on display in Lena’s entryway. “Through here.”

Lena’s voice called out, coming from the kitchen, where she was preparing dinner for two. Kara moved passed the poetry and stepped into Lena’s apartment, into her inner sanctum for the first time. As Supergirl she had spent time on Lena’s balcony, had even flown past several times to check up on the other woman. But never, had Kara actually been inside Lena’s home, welcomed inside without any hesitation. Kara knew that this would no doubt be a big deal for Lena, one that she did not take lightly.

“Hello darling.” Lena stepped around the stone bench top where she was preparing dinner and pressed a kiss to Kara’s waiting cheek. Kara blushed under the attention and held out the flowers she had brought with fumbling hands. “I brought these for you.”

Lena smiled, taking them without fanfare. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” Kara watched as the brunette busied herself finding a vase, filling it with water and then expertly arranging them, like it was something she did often. She probably did. “They’re beautiful Kara.”

Kara smiled. “Just like you.” Lena snorted and instead of responding, slid a healthy glass of red wine towards the blonde, a wine that no doubt cost a fortune. “I just have to get this on, and then we can talk okay. Make yourself at home, take a look around. I’m sure you’re journalistic curiosity is killing you.” Lena smirked at the brunette and fired her eyebrow. She wasn’t wrong.

Kara slipped away from the kitchen and slowly moved around Lena’s home. It felt calm, peaceful, it reminded Kara of Midvale somehow. She couldn’t put her finger on it. The apartment itself was spectacular, but the way that Lena had furnished it, it felt like a small town in a big city. It felt like home and Kara was immediately at ease. She was drawn to the bookcase, this one was even larger than the small collection Lena kept by her elevator. The material she had was so diverse, ranging from philosophy to theology, poetry to sci-fi. Kara was extremely happy to see that both Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings held a place on Lena’s bookshelf. She had comic books too and of course, the classics; Dickens, Shakespeare, Bronte, they were all there. It seemed that Lena Luthor was a bit of a book slut. There was no genre too good for the brunette, and that was something Kara could appreciate. As Kara moved her way down the bookshelf she noticed two photographs in frames. One was no doubt of Lena and Lex, they were building something, or pulling something apart, it looked like an engine of some kind but Kara couldn’t be sure. Lex looked as if he was about to throw something at Lena, while the brunette was carefully studying whatever she had in hand, screwdriver at the ready. A smile tugged at Kara’s lips, a teenaged Lena Luthor was indeed a beautiful thing.

The second photo made Kara’s heart skip. A small dark haired child sat in the lap of an older woman. The older woman had her arms wrapped around the child, the pair were both looking at something, what, Kara didn’t know. But the older woman had her hand outstretched and pointing, the young girl’s face was pulled into a curious frown, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Kara would know that curious frown anywhere, even if it was on the face of a four-year-old Lena Luthor. Kara felt it, a tugging in the bottom of her stomach, an uncomfortable thing that could only come from feeling another person’s loss. This was Lena’s mother. Her birth mother. She could see the resemblance, it was almost uncanny. Kara held the frame in her hand, cradling it almost.

“That’s my mother.” Lena’s voice appeared beside her. She was holding a bottle of wine, topping Kara’s glass up and looking at the frame in her hand. There were only ever two photos on display in Lena’s home and they always sat on her bookshelf, like all precious things did; one of her and Lex as teenagers, and one of her and her mother, her real mother. Lena found that she didn’t have many people in her life that were worthy of being put into photo frames and displayed on her bookshelf. Correction, Lena knew exactly who was worthy to put in a  photo frame and display on her bookshelf, but she wasn’t yet ready to cross that line, wasn’t ready to immortalise Kara on her bookshelf-hall-of-fame.

Kara was unsure of what to say. She didn’t know what had happened for Lena to be adopted by the Luthors, and she wasn’t sure if she had the right to ask the brunette at this moment in time. Instead, she waited for the brunette to speak. “She died when I was four. Drowned right in front of me. I stood on the shore and watched her go under and did nothing. It was like I was frozen in time or something. I do that a lot. I froze when she drowned. I froze when Lex started going mad. I froze when you told me your secret. I freeze when the world takes something from me, something I’m not ready to give.”

Lena took a sip of wine and moved away from Kara, falling into a couch not far from the blonde. Kara followed, nestling beside her, arm around her shoulders, pulling until the brunette fell against her. “You’re allowed to freeze Lena. That’s human.” Lena hummed.

“I’ve spent a lot of money on therapy --” Lena chuckled quietly to herself “-- learning how to thaw, how to warm myself back up from the frostbite that keeps finding me.. and then only thing that works, that makes me move again, is writing a list --” At this Kara stills, pulling Lena around so that she can look at the brunette properly.

“-- I write lists so that I know how to.. take a step forward. It’s a ritual, something that I was taught when I was five or six. I know that.. that it’s not exactly normal, and I know that I shouldn’t need them anymore, I mean I’m twenty-five-years old, I shouldn’t need a list to remain human. But there it is.. and I hope that this is something that you can.. that you can love anyway.” A single tear stretches down Lena’s cheek. Her face turned into her lap, unable to look up into Kara’s eyes, unable to be _that_ vulnerable.

“Oh Lena.” Kara’s hand wipes away the tear and lifts Lena’s chin until blue meets green. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” The blonde pulls the woman until she is in her lap, head nestled safely under her chin.

“What was her name?” Lena sniffled. “Who?”

“Your mum.” Lena frowned against the woman beneath her. “I can’t remember.”

Kara pulled back. “You never wanted to find out?” Lena shrugged. “I watched her die and did nothing Kara, what kind of daughter does that. I am not deserving of her name.”

“Perhaps. And yet, you’re all that’s left of her anyway --” At this, Lena sat up. Lena had never been told this before. Her therapists had always appealed to the scientist in her. Told her that the reaction she had was a normal one, that the impact trauma has on the human brain, especially on a young child, can cause exactly the reaction Lena had displayed. As a scientist, she could understand the rationale, but it brought her no comfort whatsoever, it did not heal her guilt. “-- the guilt will never go away. But, I think that maybe we owe those we have lost more than our guilt. Surely your mother deserves more than your guilt Lena.”

Lena’s back was not ramrod straight. Never had her grief been made sense of like this before. For twenty-one years she had punished herself, believing that this was what she deserved, that her mother’s memory was not safe in her hands. Lena had never been able to see past her own grief, to truly grapple with what her mother’s memory deserved from her. It certainly wasn’t this. “No one has ever explained it to me like that before.”

Kara smiled, looking up at the woman in her lap. “I doubt your therapists have watched their home planet explode and all the people they know die. I have an unique point of view.”

Lena was quiet in her arms. Kara wanted to know more. "Will you tell me about her. About your mum." Lena smiled, she had never wanted to share anything about her mum, didn't feel like she even deserved to talk about her. She froze. She wanted to tell Kara, she just didn’t know how. The blonde seemed to notice. “Make a list about her. Just say it out loud.”

Lena felt the frostbite thaw at the thought of a list. She could do that. “She was beautiful. She had brown hair, like mine, green eyes like mine too. She was smart. Always pointing things out, encouraging me to ask why. I remember that about her; always ask why Lena.” Lena smiled, she didn’t realise, but that was probably where her natural curiosity came from. Kara waited for her to continue.

“ -- she loved the water, and she loved the green. The day she died, it wasn’t a bright day, more overcast, like it was trying to rain but couldn’t. I remember that so clearly, because she told me that’s where the magic was, it was the rain that made the green. That was one of the last things she ever said to me. I hated the rain for so long after that.” Lena sniffled in Kara’s arms, letting the tears fall slowly. Kara just held her. “Tell me something happy about her.”

Lena sniffled, she didn't have to think long. “She would read to me. Every night before bed. I don’t remember all of the stories she read to me, but Peter Pan was my favourite. I always asked for Peter Pan. And she would tell me that if I ever lost her, I would find her in Neverland --” Lena laughed, a gentle watery thing. “-- after she died, I would fall asleep and imagine Tinkerbell turning up and whisking me away, and that she would be waiting for me.”

Kara pressed a kiss to Lena’s head. “What was her name?”

Lena was silent for a long time. “Her name was Kieran.”

“Your middle name.” Lena nodded against the blonde. Kara was unsure of what to say, so instead she shared something of herself.

“On Krypton, we are given the name of our father so that no matter what fate befalls him, he will live on. It is both a great responsibility and an incredible honour, it was a sacred practise, to give a child the family name. The El family has lived on because we understand this burden. Your mother has given you the same job, and the Kieran name could not be in safer hands. You will protect it, nurture it, ensure that it endures. Just like I do.” The blonde whispered the words, reverently against Lena’s temple. Lena could only reach for her face, to kiss her deeply. God this woman, this goddess who was flung from space and landed on Earth, a being that made Lena feel so incredibly powerful and weak all at once. It was exhilarating. She wanted to consume her and be consumed by her. The feeling was like liquid in her bones, melting her into a body that was reinforced by steel. Her lips were hungry for skin that she had not tasted in far too long. “Lee. Le.. na. Baby, wait. We need to.. finish talking.”

At this Kara stood, Lena still in her arms, and threw the brunette away from her. She flew through the air, not at great pace, just a gentle kind of toss that made her airborne for a moment, until she was all flailing limbs against the couch. Kara had a point. They had a fight to have, the making up would _come_ later. Lena cleared her throat, reached for her glass and taking a long pull of her red wine. “Right. Talk. Yes, lets talk. So pumped. For the talk.”

Kara sat, on an armchair this time, putting a coffee table between herself and Lena, not trusting that she wouldn’t lay claim to the woman heaving in front of her. Kara clenched, but spoke anyway. “I’m sorry about the list thing. I should have listened, given you time to explain. I was wrong to storm out like I did.”

Lena nodded. “That’s okay. I get that sometimes it takes you longer to process things.” Kara hummed. “It’s the over sensory thing. All the noises, sometimes they over run my thinking. It’s like trying to read at a baseball game or something.”

Lena pulled her lip between her teeth. “Okay. So what about, from now on, when you need time to process, you just say that. Then you can take the time you need, and come back to me when you’re ready to talk, and I promise not to be offended by it.” Kara frowned. “Really? You would be willing to wait?”

Lena laughed. “Darling, I’ve been waiting for three years. When it comes to you, I am a patient woman.” Kara blushed, blinking and nodding at the woman before her.

“Okay, what else?” Lena frowned, waiting for Kara to elaborate further. “What else do we need to fight about?”

“The Harun-el. I kept that from you when I shouldn’t have.” Kara frowned, that was true, but for some reason she wasn’t as upset as she should be. Maybe it’s because she knew that Lena wasn’t doing it out of spite, although it probably started out that way. Lena was a scientist, she wanted to do groundbreaking work, and sometimes her need to _do good,_ meant that she cut corners, which made it look like she wasn’t _being_ _good._ Kara could recognise the difference now. “I understand why. You didn’t want Supergirl slowing you down and you thought the only way to do that was to not tell her.. me. You fixed that.”

Lena hummed. “Yes. But only because I wanted to be the one to tell you instead of Alex discovering it, which she would have.” Kara nodded. This should upset her, but it really didn’t. She couldn’t explain why, and just shrugged in return. “You still fixed it.”

“Kara. I hid a substance thats was harmful to you. Then I studied said substance despite knowing how unstable it was, and then I only told you I had said substance, when I knew that Alex would find it.” Lena frowned, taking in the blonde across from her. She was so calm, so accepting, oddly okay with what Lena was telling her.

“I know I should be mad. But the way I see it, is that you made decisions when you only had half the information. Supergirl lost your trust with her behaviour, so you hide things from her. I can rationalise your actions. I don’t like them, but I understand them. And when you learned that I _was_ Supergirl, you came clean about the Harun-el, and now we have a plan -- ” Kara smiled. “-- a really good plan I might add.”

Lena smiled. “It is a good plan isn’t it.” Kara could only nod, watching Lena worry her lip once more. She waiting for the brunette to speak. “Can I ask you a question about something you said when we were talking about the Harun-el earlier today?

Kara nodded. “You spoke about the guilds of Krypton. I want to know.. well, which one were you meant for?” At this the blonde smiled, big and wide and followed by a laugh. Lena was so _soft_ , there was no other word to describe the brunette in that moment. “The science guild.”

Lena’s eyebrows both spiked. “Really?” Kara hummed. “Really. The House of El is known for its contribution to the science guild. We come from a long line of scientists. I was actually the youngest El in over a thousand years to be inducted into the guild. On my eleventh birthday.”

Lena frowned, a curious thing, until her eyebrows spiked again. “So when I asked you about quantum entanglement and polyatomic ions, you knew exactly what I was talking about?” Kara grimaced and nodded a very slow yes, unsure of the response this would get from Lena.

“Oh my god Kara.” Lena shook her head, rolled her eyes and took another long sip of wine. “What? I’m sorry. You’re Earth science is so.. ah, rudimentary to me.” At this Lena scoffed.

“Rudimentary!” Lena stood, hands on her hips. Never in her whole life had her understanding of science been called rudimentary.

“Lee. On Krypton, before it exploded, you have to understand, my race of people had been around for billions of years. Our understanding of the universe, just like mankind's, took billions of years to learn. It just so happens that I was born during the Golden Age of that understanding. You’re discovery of quantum entanglement and string theory is just scratching the surface, that was where my education began when I was five. It’s like, riding a bike to me -- ” Lena paced, listening to Kara, realising that she was no longer the smartest person in this room. “ -- that Einstein guy was on the right track, he called it spooky action at a distance, the idea that quantum technologies accept these realities, and embrace the spooky, and then harness those behaviours for whatever use is required of them. Spooky action can be seen in almost ever industry existing today, man is just too blind to see them. You see them though.”

Lena had stopped where she was standing. Kara had just talked about quantum mechanics in the simplest way possible and Lena was soaked. Wet and throbbing and so completely turned on that it ached deep inside her. “I have never been more turned on in all my life.” At this, Kara threw her head back and laughed. When she looked back at the brunette, Lena was still unmoving.

“Are we gonna be okay? I know that science is your thing. I don’t want to make you feel --” Lena snorted. “ -- dumb? Oh please darling, my ego can handle being the second smartest in the room every now and again --”

Lena had moved towards the bottle of wine she had left on the bookshelf, topping her glass up once more. “ -- plus, it’ll be amusing to watch you pretend like you have no idea what I am talking about when we’re in certain company.”

Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes, unable to take her eyes of Lena. The brunettes stare was heavy and her green eyes had darkened. She knew that look. She knew that Lena wanted, that the brunette needed her, was no doubt clenching for her. “Are we done fighting now?”

Lena smirked, making her way towards Kara, her hips swaying more than usual, her glass of wine finding a home on the coffee table as she hiked her skirt and straddled Kara in the armchair. “Almost darling. There’s one more thing I have to tell you.” Lena’s hips pushed down into Kara as she felt Lena’s words against her ear. Lena was using her deep sexy voice and it made Kara’s eyes roll back. Her hands gripping two handfuls of Lena Luthor’s perfect ass. “-- mph. What is it?”

Lena rolled her hips again. She wasn’t playing fair, but she had a feeling that what she was about to say would upset Kara the most. “I have a business meeting with Diana Prince tomorrow.” Kara pulled at the brunettes hips, rolling them in harder “-- okay, that's.. Wait. What?”

Kara was still beneath her. Lena tried to roll her hips again, but Kara’s hands held her still. The brunette could not move, and Kara nudged her face until blue met green. “What did you just say Lena?” Lena grimaced, and then very quietly repeated herself. “Ah.. I have a business meeting with Diana Prince tomorrow.”

At this Kara once again stood, Lena still in her arms, and threw the brunette away from her. She flew through the air, this time at pace, a less gentle toss that made her airborne for a moment, until she was all flailing limbs against the couch. Kara stood. Hands on hips, nose flaring, legs standing firm and slightly apart. Supergirl was standing before her, and Lena Luthor wanted. “And why on earth would you be meeting with Diana _fucking_ Prince?

“Language darling.” Lena could barely keep the smile off her face. A jealous Kara apparently enjoyed a much more colourful vocabulary. “When my girlfriend is having business meetings with _fucking_ Wonder Woman, I will use whatever language I wish.”

Lena hide a smile behind her hand as she watched Kara turn her back and lean both hands against her bookcase, head bowed and shoulders dropped, taking deep breaths. Kara had just called her her _girlfriend_. Lena would address that slip up later, for now, she had other ideas. The brunette stood, slowly walking towards the blonde. Her hands were soft against Kara’s back, the blonde remained unmoving beneath her touch, like stone. Lena slipped beneath her arms, coming between Kara and the bookshelf, so that Kara’s arms created a wall around her. Kara swallowed roughly, this was familiar to her. “The last time you had me against a bookshelf was because you were jealous --”

Kara gripped the shelf harder, feeling the wood bend beneath her fingertips, but not breaking. Kara would never damage something so precious to Lena. “ -- I didn’t let you have me then.” Lena pulled at the tips of Kara’s blonde hair, drawing the woman closer “ -- because I liked that you thought another woman could have me.”

Kara’s body fell into Lena’s, her hips pushing into the brunettes. Lena lifted her leg, wrapping it around Kara’s hip so that the blonde could grind her thigh into Lena’s aching heat. “-- no other woman will ever have me Kara.” At this, the blonde moaned and pushed harder against Lena.

“-- why would I need Wonder Woman, when I have Supergirl?” Lena gasped at feeling Kara tear away her underwear, the sound of fabric ripping cut through the air. A firm hand moved down the underside of her thigh, slow and purposeful as Kara’s lips assaulted her neck. Her hips rolling Lena harder and harder into the shelf behind her. Her books rattling around her.

“-- fuck me Supergirl.” That was all it took for Kara to slide two fingers inside her wet heat. It took her by surprise, ripping a gasp from her lungs and causing her eyes to slam shut. “Oh fuck. You feel so good, darling.”

Kara pumped slowly, the feeling of being inside Lena was like no other. The tightness, the fluttering, the wetness and the way she clenched around Kara was nothing short of poetry in action. How she had never been a woman before Lena was beyond her, this is what she had missing out on. Lena gasped against her again and again, dirty moans that were in time with the way her body slammed against her book shelf. Kara needed to taste her. She fell to her knees, fingers still inside the brunette, she lifted Lena’s leg so that it was propped up on Kara’s shoulder. The blonde had the perfect view of where Lena needed her most.

“Ka.. ra. Oh my, _fuck_. Yes baby.” Lena could only hold on, one hand on Kara’s head, a foot on Kara’s shoulder and the other hand gripping her bookshelf, she never stood a chance. Her orgasm was a powerful one, it rocked her from the inside out, trembling through her from head to toe and screaming from her throat when Kara finally sucked her clit into her mouth. Lena came _hard,_ and when her standing leg gave way, Kara caught her mid fall, the pair ending up in a pile of limbs on the ground.

Lena heaved against Kara’s chest, she lifted herself so that she could find Kara’s mouth, kissing her lips and tasting her own come and feeling herself clench again. “Holy shit.”

Kara hummed against her lips. “— mph language Lena.” Lena could only laugh and poke at Kara’s ribs, enjoying the way the blonde squirmed beneath her.

As Lena lay against Kara, the blonde still fully clothed and Lena’s skirt hiked up around her waist, she couldn’t help but smile. They would talk about Diana some more later, but for now, Lena just wanted to feed her kryptonian and then take her to bed and make _hard_ long love to her until the sun rose against their skin. Lena Luthor was a woman who liked the finer things in life, and she couldn’t help but think, that Kara Danvers was _by far_ one of the finest things she would ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep promising you a new character, instead, I give you another bookshelf scene. She is coming, I promise
> 
> Also, I never liked that Lena told her 'real-mum-story' to someone who wasn't Kara. That felt like it should have been a Lena and Kara thing. Felt good writing that for them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor loves a sunrise...

The sun rose against Lena Luthor's back, just like it did every morning. She loved waking with the sun, she wouldn’t call herself a morning person, not by any stretch of the imagination, but seeing the sun leak into the world was a magical thing. The Ancient Egyptians believed in the power of sunrise, they believed that each sunrise didn't just bring forth a new day, but rather a new world. It was a romantic notion, one that spoke of a spirit driven by discovery and progress, it spoke of a time when mankind was in motion, daring to create a new world rather than being shaped by it. This was a spirit that Lena could understand, one that she felt itching beneath her skin, one that found her at the dawn of every day. Lena Luthor wasn’t put on this earth to let the days slip her by, she was here to shape a brave new world, and shape it she would. 

The brunette sighed against her sheets, that was another thing the Egyptians got right. Their silk was unlike anything Lena had ever slept on, it was heavenly to say the least. There was no doubt in the brunettes mind, that in another life she would've been an Ancient Egyptian. Not a pharaoh, although history did prove there had been at least seven female pharaohs during the rise of civilisation and power in Ancient Egypt. Lena would like to think she would’ve been a noblewoman who practised medicine, they were few and far between in Ancient Egypt, but so too were twenty-five year old CEOs who came from a family of psychopaths and worked alongside real life superheros. Lena buried her face against the best thread count money could buy. Not only were the Egyptians pioneers of the science and thinking, but of comfort too, Lena could appreciate this. 

As she rolled further into the sun, she groaned quietly, her muscles were deliciously stiff once again. Courtesy of another night well spent with Kara. Lena briefly pondered whether or not Jess would raise an eyebrow if she employed a personal masseuse on staff. The assistant probably already had one ready and waiting. Kara on the other hand would most certainly have something to say about someone else touching her. My god, the jealous streak Kara had was something else. Usually jealousy was a giant red flag for Lena, a trait that turned her off almost immediately, one that made her move on quickly. But seeing it in Kara, watching the blonde become possessive and firm and unyielding was somehow different. Kara was usually so soft and genuine, so to see the blonde capable of an act that was inherently selfish and solely because of Lena, did something to her. It was unlike Kara, and to see Kara off balance because of her, was ineffable.

The sun had crawled up Lena’s legs, dragging her into a new world. The brunette stretched her arms across her Egyptian cotton sheets, searching for a body that she longed to be pressed against. When Lena’s arms came up empty, her eyes blinked open. Kara had risen before her, which was most odd. Usually Kara slept like the dead, Lena had witnessed this at one of their many movie nights together, when the pair had fallen asleep on Kara’s couch and Lena left before the blonde woke. Lena lifted her head from her pillow, craning her neck to hear, the sound of someone moving around her apartment was oddly comforting. Lena frowned, what could possibly have pulled Kara from her bed? The brunette could easily call out for her, knowing that Kara would come running, or flying, but Lena’s curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to see for herself, and so the woman slipped from bed and stepped into the sunshine, wrapping a sheet loosely around her body. 

Lena found Kara in her study, of all places. The blonde wasn’t snooping, she was merely looking, soaking up Lena’s home as best she could. She wanted to know everything about Lena, and this apartment was holding up a mirror that Kara would happily stare into for the rest of her life. Lena leant against the doorframe, making no noise, but rather taking the time to silently observe the woman she loved. Kara had thrown on one of Lena’s well loved MIT tees, somehow Kara always managed to find them. The blonde appeared to be wearing nothing else, her bare legs on display, the bottom of her butt holding firm, her hip cocked to one side and holding most of her weight as she stared up at a painting Lena knew too well. Lena didn’t want to disturb the blonde, she appeared lost in thought, so instead the brunette headed for the kitchen. Kara liked juice in the morning, maybe orange juice would help with _whatever_ had forced the blonde from her bed. When Lena returned, she took up her spot against the door frame again, Kara had not moved. “Did I wake you?”

Lena hummed, saying nothing as she stepped into the room, placing two glasses of juice on the table and circling Kara with both of arms. Kara was taller than her, by at least a few inches, so Lena’s chin jutted into Kara’s shoulders blades, her eyes just seeing over her shoulder. It should have felt strange, but instead it felt perfect, like she was always meant to stand behind Kara and hold her this way. Kara was stood still. “I can’t believe you have this painting.”

To this, Lena was surprised. “You know it?” Kara hummed. “Is it the original?”

“Yes. I believe it is.” Kara stood in bare faced awe, she never thought she would see it up close. She had only ever seen prints, or copies in books. How Lena had it, was beyond her, this should be should hanging in a museum behind bulletproof glass or something. “I didn’t take you for a patron of the arts, darling?” 

“I’m not. Not really. But this one -- well, this one is special.” Kara still faced the painting, not wanting to break the spell and look away just yet. “Why this one?”

At this, Kara laughed, a hollow thing that made Lena grip the woman tighter on instinct. “Your business  _ friend _ gave me an education.” Lena frowned, her brain still hazy with sleep, it took a moment for Kara’s words to sink in. 

“Diana?” Kara hummed and said nothing. “How did that happen?” Kara shivered in her arms as Lena’s hands slipped below the t-shirt Kara was wearing, tickling her abs carefully and then settling around her ribs. “We’ve worked together before  _ obviously _ , but during the day she’s something of an art historian, sometimes she’s an ambassador. I don’t really get what she does most of the time. She’s kind of a big deal either way. But mostly she works for the Louvre restoring old works that nobody is brave enough to touch --”

Kara paused “-- you probably know all of this already don’t you.” 

Lena hummed against Kara. “I do, Jess put together a very comprehensive file.”

Kara grumbled in her arms but said nothing about it. “ _ Anyway.  _ She showed me this once. After Kal-el.. she told me a story, about how war began with the gods, and that those wars were littered with bold women who had something to say, some who were _too_ bold for their own good and thrown to Earth. She told me that we _were_ those gods, too bold for the heavens and thrown to Earth instead. She said that it was _our_ duty to make sure that whatever we had to say, had better be good.” Lena gripped Kara tighter, she wanted to help shoulder the massive burden that had been thrust on to her shoulders. “It feels like a portrait of my life, frozen in time.”

Lena held Kara, they stood there for what could have been hours. Lena wasn’t sure, but she certainly wasn’t letting go anytime soon. “Why do you have it?” Lena swallowed roughly, she had been dreading this question. 

“It’s something of a Luthor heirloom. It was my grandfathers, then my fathers, then it belonged to Lex. It’s the only thing I wanted when he was imprisoned, it reminds me of what can happen to a Luthor if we loose our way.” Lena loosened her grip on Kara, giving the blonde the option to step out of her grasp.

“ Spooky action at a distance.” Kara mumbled beneath her breath. “What was that darling?”

Kara was quiet, choosing her words carefully. “For generations, your family has looked at a painting of my life. It would seem that Supers and Luthor’s have always been entangled, we’ve just been too blind to see it. Spooky action at a distance, just like that Einstein guy said.”

Lena smiled a watery smile into Kara’s shoulder, standing on her tiptoes so that she could press a kiss against the flesh of neck. “I love you too Kara.”

With this, Kara broke the spell and turned against the woman against her back. The painting behind her was no doubt captivating, but it did not have the same magic as Lena Luthor whispering those words against her neck. Her Irish lilt a little bit thicker from the sleep still in her voice. “I’m sorry for being so jealous of Diana. She’s remarkable, whatever the two of you end up working on will be.. well, remarkable.” Lena smiled, trying and failing to press a kiss against Kara’s lips because her smile was too big. 

“Thank you darling. Although, I’m unsure of what that work might be. The profile Jess put together indicated that she’s been looking into my work, specifically the transmatter portal. I set up a meeting so that I can figure out what she wants --” Kara hummed in her arms “-- I don’t know why she hasn’t asked you if it’s about a portal. You’re understanding of science is far beyond mine.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “On Krypton, yes. But Earth is different, your gravity is different, your compounds are different, it’s all just.. different. I’ll be able to stretch your understanding here and there, but you’re still the expert in terms of Earth science Lena. Don’t forget that.” Lena frowned, she hadn’t thought of it like that. 

“So.. you’re saying that I’m still the smartest person in the room.” Kara could only laugh. “Yes Lena, when we’re on Earth, you’re that smartest person in the room.” The shit eating grin that broke across Lena’s face was far more magical than any painting could ever hope to be. 

“Come on smarty pants. Let me cook you breakfast.” Lena yelped as Kara lifted her from the ground, throwing the brunette over her shoulder and walking away from a painting that meant so much, and yet, when Lena Luthor was in her arms, meant nothing at all. 

Kara was finishing her twelfth pancake, when she decided that she couldn't take it anymore. Lena had been sitting silently beside her, nursing a cup of tea for at least fifteen minutes without saying a word. She was twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers and nibbling on her bottom lip. The brunette obviously had something on her mind, but couldn’t find the words to say it, or was too scared to try. Kara decided to take the choice away from the woman. 

“Lee.” Nothing. “Lee.. Lena.” Kara had to nudge the woman with her foot under the table. 

“Sorry darling, what did you say?” Kara levelled her with a deadpan stare. “What’s on your mind.”

Lena shuffled in her seat, taking a measured sip of her tea and swallowing roughly. “Last night you said something Kara, and I want to know.. need to know, if you meant it. It’s okay if you didn’t, or if you’re not ready for that. I just need to know.” Kara nodded. “Okay.”

“You called me your girlfriend.” Kara watched as Lena blushed before her. Lena had left behind her sheet long ago. She had showered, changed into a dress that Kara had needed to do up for her, and had heels ready and waiting by the door. She oozed power and perfection, and looked every part the CEO, so to see her blushing right now, was a stark contrast and oh so soft. 

“You are my girlfriend Lena. If you want to be.” Kara’s voice is soft as she tangles her fingers with the brunettes. Lena frowns. “I am?”

“Of course you are Lee. We love each other, we have the  _ best  _ sex ever, we fight with each other. I don’t want to do that with anyone else. I probably should have asked you to be my girlfriend. I missed an Earth rule didn’t I --” Kara rolled her eyes at herself. Hating that she has missed this vital step in her relationship with Lena. “-- Lena Luthor. Will you be my girlfriend? So that we can keep loving each other, and having the _ best  _ sex ever and having stupid fights when we need to.”

Lena smiled across at the woman she loved. Her girlfriend was an absolute goofball. Lena’s heart clenched. She had a girlfriend, and her name was Kara Danvers. Lena had risen with the sun and just like the Ancient Egyptians, she had found the new world she had always longed for. 

… 

Lena Luthor had a big day ahead of her. She had a meeting with Diana Prince, lunch with Cat Grant and Alex was meant to be popping in to get the ball rolling with her kryptonite inventory. And her list, don’t even get Lena started on her list. She was stretching herself too thin. She had an investors meeting, had financials that needed approving by the end of business today and she needed to report to the Board later this week. She could feel L-Corp getting away on her, even with Jess doing most of the grunt work, Lena knew that her brain was not firing at maximum capacity. Lena just wanted to do groundbreaking working, science that truly mattered. The more she spoke to Kara, the more she realised that science was just magic that had been made sense of. This was what she wanted to spend her days doing. Not reporting to old white men and looking at numbers. Lena had already placed a call this morning from her town car. Help was on the way, the weight on her chest would soon be lifted.

“Miss Luthor, there is a Miss Prince waiting in your office.” Lena looked at her watch, she was early. Not surprising, but enough to make Lena pause at the door and take a deep breath before she stepped inside. At first, she could not find the Amazonian. It wasn’t until Lena was half way towards her desk that she saw the woman standing on her balcony, admiring the view of National City. “Miss Prince, I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Not at all, Miss Luthor. I was early.” Lena hummed. “Indeed.”

The CEO stood beside a woman whom she knew to be a goddess. For whatever reason she was not intimidated by this fact, rather humbled by it. Diana Prince had sought her out, Lena had just forced her hand sooner than the warrior was prepared for. “I was just admiring your view.”

“Yes. It’s why I selected this building actually.” Diana hummed beside her. “I imagine it welcomes visits from a certain kryptonian too?”

Lena didn’t smile, nor did she turn to look at Diana, despite feeling her gaze. “Perhaps.”

At this Diana laughed. “Miss Luthor, I am not here to interrogate you.” Lena turned, face level. “Then why are you here. I know that I am the one who set this meeting, but you have been looking into my work with a very keen interest. I want to know why.”

Diana’s face hardened, realising that she was dealing with a business woman, and not the Lena Luthor Kara gushed about. “I have lived for a very long time, and I have watched mankind create a world where standing together has become impossible. I want to change that, and I think you do too.”

Lena frowned. She was still shocked when she came across people who believed that she had good intentions for the world. This was not what she had expected from Diana Prince. She had been expecting an inquisition, one that demanded she hand over all her research regarding her transmatter portal. “I’m listening.”

“Your transmatter portal has the potential to break down the borders of man overnight. I want you to continue that work.” Lena frowned again. “There is a reason why I stopped that work. I brought an invasion to Earth, one that killed thousands, could have killed millions if not for Supergirl. Earth has survived the borders of man for this long, we will continue to endure.”

Diana shuffled on her feat. Lena watched the woman before her. “That’s not the real reason why is it?” Lena had been raised in a mansion filled with liars, she could spot a lie from a mile away when she was not blinded by love.

“No.” Lena snorted. “Then before you insult my intelligence again with another lie, I suggest you get to the truth, and fast. My patient is wearing thin Miss Prince.” Diana looked rightly told off. Lena was going toe-to-toe with an Amazon, and it felt good.

“I came to the world of man 102 years ago. I thought that I could save the world, which I have tried to do, and will continue to do, because it is my duty. I will fight for those who cannot, and I will keep raising my sword whenever it is called to arms. But my soul is tired and I miss my mother and my sisters. My request for your work is a selfish one Miss Luthor. I want to go home.” Lena blinked, now _that_ she hadn’t expected. 

“And you think my transmatter portal is the answer?” Diana turned back towards the horizon. “I’m unsure. My mother told me when I left, that I would never be able to return. Themyscira is protected by the magic of the gods.” 

Lena was unsure what to say to the woman. She could understand feeling a homesick for a place that you could never find again; like Neverland. It was with this though that Lena made up her mind. She stepped beside the goddess, and turned to face the horizon with her. “Well, science is just magic that has been made sense of. I will try to make sense of this for you.”

Diana let out a heavy sigh that spoke volumes. “Thank you Miss Luthor.” 

Lena waved her hand. “If I’m building you a transmatter portal, please call me Lena.”

Diana smiled. “Then you must call me Diana.” The woman shared a smile and locked out across National City. Lena frowned when she heard the Amazon chuckled under her breath. 

“You can come down now Kara.” Lena’s eyes widened as she watched Supergirl float down from the clouds above, hands on her hips, cape flapping against the wind. “Really?”

Kara looked at Lena. “What? I was just checking on my girlfriend.” Lena scoffed.

“Hi Diana.” At this, the Amazon stepped forward, placing two kisses to either of Kara’s cheeks and then holding her tightly in her arms. “It’s really good to see you again Kara. I haven’t seen you since.. well, since Kal-el.” 

Lena watched from a distance, fascinated to see two superheros interact together. So much power, and yet, so much vulnerability. The complete juxtaposition left Lena in awe of both woman. If these were the gods that had been thrown from heaven to Earth, Lena couldn’t help but think that Earth got a pretty good deal.  

“I still can’t believe you brought him back.” Diana smiled, holding Kara in another hug.

“The world needs Superman.” Kara’s words were soft, but Diana didn’t miss a beat.  “Just as the world needs Supergirl.” 

Kara smiled at the woman's words. “And Wonder Woman.” 

To this Diana laughed and threw her head back. “Yes well, I am the oldest and therefore the wisest. Bruce would be lost without me.

Kara just snorted as she moved to Lena’s side and pressed her lips against a dimpled chin. “I see you finally told her.” Kara ducked her head, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks as Lena stared at the woman by her side. “She actually bet me to that bit.”

Diana frowned. “Oh.” Kara continued, still avoiding eye contact with Lena. “I told her that I was Supergirl. I didn’t even get to the love bit. Lena beat me it, stole my thunder.”

Now Lena was interested. “There was going to be a love bit?”

Kara looked at Diana, the Amazon had really dropped her in it. “And on that note, I’m going to head out. Bruce needs me for a thing.. save the world kind of stuff, very serious, you know how he can be --” Kara glared. “-- no he doesn’t Diana.”

But it was too late, Wonder Woman had left the building, leaving Kara with a very curious Lena Luthor. Lena pulled at her face, until blue met green. “Darling. If I had taken the Supergirl reveal in my stride, was there going to be a love reveal too?”

Kara blushed. “Maybe.” Lena watched at the sun hit Kara’s blue eyes, and she couldn’t help but think that with every flutter of her eyelashes, Kara blinked a new world to life right before Lena. The brunette could do nothing but lean in and claim her lips. 

… 

Lena looked at her watch. Shit, she’d missed lunch with Cat. She hoped beyond all hope that the Queen of all Media would go easy on her. She reached for her phone, expecting death threats and possibly some kind of legal action against her. 

**Cat Grant: Kiera tells me you’re saving the world or something. Consider this a free pass.**

**Lena Luthor: Lunch is on me next time.**

**Cat Grant: Duh.**

Lena sighed and sat back in her chair. Her girlfriend was something else. She would have to thank her somehow. Lena began brainstorming the most effective way to do just that, and by brainstorming, she meant mentally picking out lingerie to wear for Kara later tonight. Maybe black, or green to match her eyes. Red worked wonders against her pale skin. No, definitely black, she felt most sexy in black. As a smirk pulled at her lips, Jess popped her head through the door. “Miss Luthor, I have --”

“-- Come on Jess. She knows who I am.” And with that Samantha Arias swam into view. The brunette walked towards her and Lena was on her feet immediately, the weight on her chest lifted and she felt as though she could breathe again. Sam was without a doubt the only person she trusted to steer L-Corp in the right direction while she was distracted by her science. Jess was capable sure, and Lena trust her absolutely, but Sam was family, and Lena needed her family right now. 

Lena fell into the woman's arms and closed her eyes tight, surprised at the emotion that sobbed from her chest. “Lena. Are you okay? Jesus.” Lena sniffled. 

“I’m just so glad you’re here. Where’s Ruby?” Sam pulled back, appraising Lena. The CEO looked tired, and thinner than usual, frazzled but not to the point where Lena required an intervention. It looked like Lena had called her just in time. “She’s getting food. Have you eaten?”

“I’m starving.” Lena hadn’t eaten, had totally forgotten about food in her haste to burn through the mountain of paper work that demanded her attention. “Okay, so fill me in. What’s happened for you to need me back here?”

Lena lead the woman to her couch. Sam looked worried, and then confused as she watched a smile crack wide across her friends face. “Lena. What’s going on?” She hadn’t seen Lena smile like this, well.. ever. " I’m in love.” 

Sam rolled her eyes. “Duh. Everyone knows that.” 

Lena scoffed. “What. No they don’t.”

Sam rolled her eye again. “Yes they do Lena. You’re in love with Kara. I’m just glad you’ve finally said it out loud, now maybe you can actually do something about it.”

Lena smirked at her friend. “Yeah well, maybe I have already.” 

Sam sat bolt upright. Had she just heard Lena correctly. “I’m sorry. What?”

“Kara and I, we're together, Sam. She loves me too.” Lena said the words, unbelieving them herself as they slipped off her tongue. The brunette sat across from her, mouth agape. “I mean. Anyone could see that the two of you were meant to be. I just never thought that you would actually get your _shit_ together and make it happen.”

Lena just laughed, Sam had her there. “Lena. I’m so happy for you.” With that, Sam pulled the brunette into her arms, hugging a woman who deserved love in her life more than any other human being on the planet. The fact that it was the love of Kara Danvers just made it that much better. “This is amazing news, don’t get me wrong. But why do you need me here? I thought something catastrophic must have happened?”

Lena sat back. “My plate is so full Sam. I feel like I'm on the edge of groundbreaking work. Most of it is highly confidential, and I can brief you on the specifics if you accept the position I’m offering you, obviously you’ll need to know what I’m doing in order to be effective at your job. I just.. I just want to be doing my science, and if that’s going to happen, I need someone I can trust to keep L-Corp running. And you're the only one I trust, Sam.”

Sam was silent for a long time, letting Lena’s words sink in. She had left National City for a reason, the shadow of Reign lingered on her skin. It was a ghost that would haunt her forever. Lena had given her a chance to run away and she had taken it, she had fled to Metropolis and tried not to look back. It surprised Sam how quickly she had answered Lena’s call, how quickly she had packed up a willing Ruby and boarded Lena’s jet for a city she thought she would never return to. Metropolis was never going to be her home. Her home was her people, and all of those people were in National City. It was only now, upon returning, that she realised how homesick she had been. “Just say yes Mom!”

Sam looked up, Ruby’s head poked around the corner of a door that had been pushed ajar long ago. The woman couldn’t help but smile at her child, she had one cool kid and no one could ever tell her different. “Ruby!” Lena was on her feet before Sam could say anything. 

Watching Ruby run, literally run, into Lena’s arms was the final piece of the puzzle. Ruby was homesick too, and there was no way that Sam was going to let the ghost of a psycho super villain keep her from her family any longer. Sam smiled as Lena turned to look at her, the brunette nodded at her friend, to which Lena mouthed two words in return. “Thank you.”

Lena pulled Ruby and the bag of food she had towards the couch. It had been a long time since the three of them had enjoyed a meal together, without some kind of crisis on the horizon, and so this was something that Lena would make the most of. She had her friend back. She had Ruby back. And just when Lena thought her day couldn't get any better, a knock on the door changed all of that. 

“Miss Luthor --” 

“-- I don’t need an escort, she knows..” Alex Danvers stood still in the doorway. An irritated Jess in the background, who rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, leaving Lena with the stunned DEO Director. “Alex!”

Ruby’s response was an immediate one. She was on her feet and running once more, flying into Alex’s arms. This was the woman who protected Ruby like her mother did. The woman who looked out for Ruby, guided Ruby through her grief, taught Ruby how to make sense of the fact that her mother was both her mother, and the host of a kryptonian super villain. Alex was Ruby’s safety net when she needed one, and it felt good to be back in the arms of her safety net.

Alex held Ruby tight, pressing a kiss against her head and rocking her gently on the spot. She loved this kid, would die for this kid, had already killed for this kid. Alex had become an accidental mother overnight, and she grieved when she had to give her up. She could rationalise that she wasn’t the real deal for Ruby, that Sam would always,  _ always _ be her mom. But it made Alex yearn for a child of her own, for a child that looked like Ruby and talked like Ruby and... was Ruby. Despite having Ruby in her arms, Alex had eyes for only one woman, and that was Samantha Arias. A woman who Alex admired from a distance. Alex knew that her and Sam were never meant to be, the woman had been possessed by a super villain, watched her mother die, and had her child’s life threatened too many times to count. There was never space for romance amongst any of that noise, Alex knew this, but that didn’t stop her heart from fluttering anyway. Alex had a crush, it reminded her of Maggie, except it felt like it could be so much bigger than that. 

“Hi Alex.” Sam smiled, taking in the woman she owed so much to. When she had left National City, she didn’t have the words to thank Alex properly. She had been so rattled by what had happened to her, when she had turned to say goodbye to Alex, words failed her. What do you say to the woman who protected your daughter when you couldn’t, the woman who looked at you with such kindness and compassion. Sam wasn’t sure she would ever find the right words, but she wanted to try. Samantha Arias was back, and she was nothing if not persistent. 

Lena watched from her couch, and couldn’t help but think of the Ancient Egyptians once again, a people who had fifty different words for  _ sand.  _ Something that they built an empire upon, they felt the need to have fifty different words to pick from, should  _ sand  _ not do the trick. Lena had never understood that about the Egyptians, but now, maybe she did. Lena sat on her couch and and wished for a thousand words to describe what she saw before her, to describe what she felt when she looked at Kara, or when Kara looked at her. Lena Luthor wished for a thousand words for  _ love _ , but all that came to mind were two: Kara Danvers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's back! 
> 
> There's nothing I love more than the idea of Lena and Kara, and Sam and Alex. Together, in one fic.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor is right where she belongs...

Lena Luthor was right where she belonged. She had left Alex with Sam and Ruby, knowing that there was a lot left unsaid between all three of them. Without an office, the brunette followed her feet. She descended seventeen floors, swiped her access card and stepped into a place that felt like coming home. Lena was no philosopher, but she often wondered if this was what Plato had been talking about, when he had first penned an idea about soulmates, an idea that spoke so intimately to the human experience, that his words only gathered more meaning with age. For 2,394 years Plato’s words have spanned 812 generation of mankind, some probably never reading his words but living them instead, others probably reading his words and never living them, or the rare ones. The ones who have read Plato’s words and have known exactly _who_ he was writing about.

For Lena, these words never tugged at her heartstrings, despite being a hopeless romantic on the inside, she had always believed the notion of a soul mate to be out of her reach. That there was no a person alive on the planet Earth that could ever love her the way she read about in her books, that the person she so desperately wanted to be her other half, would never want her in return. Lena had been half right. Her soul mate was not of planet Earth, she was an alien who had travelled light years to find her. It turns out, that after all this time, Lena was one of the rare ones. She had read Plato’s words, and now she knows exactly _who_ he was writing about. For Lena, he was writing about Kara Danvers. Lena knew this now. But before Kara, when she had resigned herself to the fact that she would never know what Plato’s words truly meant. Instead, she had found another soul mate, the only other place she ever felt like she belonged. The place where she could do her science. 

Lena had always had a lab of some kind. Whether it was in the garage at the Luthor Mansion, that she converted herself, or the shared lab facilities at MIT, where she spent more time than her apartment, or at LuthorCorp in Metropolis, where Lena had a wing completely to herself, or now here, at L-Corp. It was one of the first things she did when she relocated to National City, she picked the only other floor with a balcony that wrapped around it, and sealed it off for herself, converting it into her personal R&D lab, a space she had always imagined for herself. This had always been her safe place, where she first felt a true sense of belonging. It was Lena’s first love, and she had always told herself that if Plato’s words were ever going to be true for her, then this is what he meant. Science would be her soul mate, and Lena had made peace with this long ago. Just this once, Lena Luthor was more than happy to be proven wrong by a philosopher.

“Miss Luthor. I wasn’t expecting you.” Eve Teschmacher was a sight for sore eyes. She had hired the woman a few days ago and had not yet had the opportunity to check in on her. Not that Eve needed supervising, more that Lena wanted to get back to what she was meant for.

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to get here sooner. I've just appointed a new CFO, so you’ll be seeing a lot more of me.” Eve is visibly excited about this news, clapping her hands twice and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Miss Luthor.” Lena frowned. “Oh?”

“I mean don’t get me wrong. The facility that you have here is state of the art, and the way you practise science is cutting edge, but I must admit, I do my best work when I can bounce ideas off someone else.”

Lena smiled, she could understand that. She walked further into her space, she could see that Eve had made herself at home. The whiteboard that Lena often used when trying to make sense of something was filled with the break down of different chemical and physical components of a substance that Lena did not recognise immediately. Lena even noticed that there was a gene sequence halfway forming too. “What are you working on? I don’t recognise this.”

“Oh. Jess asked me to make a start on categorising the makeup of the substance you think will cure cancer.” Lena smiled. “Jess asked you to do this?”

Eve nodded. “Should I not have?” Lena chuckled quietly “No no. Jess is always one step ahead of me, it never ceases to amaze me. Eve hummed. “Yeah. She’s pretty incredible.”

Lena quirked her eyebrow at Eve’s words, watching the blonde flush under her bosses gaze. Interesting, very interesting. Eve very quickly clear her throat and moved on. “I must say, I have never seen anything like this on Earth, Miss Luthor. It’s physical and chemical makeup completely contradict each other, it’s like a living organism. I think, it actually has a DNA sequence. Which can’t be possible because that would mean --”

Lena finished Eve’s sentence, too excited by the notion. “It’s alive.”

Lena turned to the blonde, excitement in her eyes, one that only comes from the true joy of discovering something new. Eve could only smile in return. Never had she been given a chance to do work that mattered. People saw the blonde hair, heard her high pitched voice and excitable nature and came to their own conclusion. So often, Eve was underestimated in her life, by so many people. Lena Luthor was not one of those people, in fact she was probably the first person who saw what Eve was capable of, and in seeing this, Lena gained the most important thing; her loyalty.

In just the three short days that Eve had worked at L-Corp, she had already become privy to the kind of leader Lena Luthor was. She was warm, yet demanding, a presence that was always felt, even when she wasn’t seen. Though not always visible, her people could see the quality of her work trickle down into their everyday lives. In Lena’s work, her employees saw that they were cared for, that their wellbeing and their work was important too. It made L-Corp a workplace that people wanted to be apart of, a drastic change from when Lex Luthor held the mantle of CEO. But seeing Lena Luthor in R&D, Eve couldn’t help but think, that the CEO was right where she belonged.

“Let’s get to work shall we. Fill me in on this DNA sequencing. I hadn’t even considering that it could be alive. That would make sense as to why it’s so volatile.” Eve just smiled at her boss, stepping up beside her, happy to finally have someone to bounce ideas off.

…

Lena was fizzing. In Eve, she found a fellow scientist. A young woman, who like Lena had been underestimated so many times. They fell into a comfortable rhythm, sharing the load of cracking a DNA sequence that was not of this Earth. Eve had already alluded to the fact that she knew this, but Lena was not going to confirm it for the woman. That would involve answering questions she knew she couldn’t. For now, Lena would keep this little project on a need to know basis, and Eve most certainly, did not need to know that what they were working on was Kryptonian in origin.

“It’s like the sequence is constantly in a state of flux. Every time we get close, it changes again. I didn’t even know DNA was capable of that.” Lena hummed. Eve was right. The Harun-el’s DNA kept changing, this was what made it so unstable. “You’re right.”

Eve sat down on a chair, hand running through her hair, as she looked at the work that they had achieved. Lena worked so fast, her brain was something of legend at L-Corp, it had even been noticed when Lena was in charge of CatCo too. Wherever Lena went, people often talked about the woman’s intelligence, she had even heard conspiracies theories about how Lena must be an alien to be as smart as she was. Eve didn’t really care for that kind of gossip, but she must admit, to see Lena’s brain in action was nothing short of magical. Lena frowned, suddenly having an idea.

“Have you ever heard of yin and yang?” Eve looked stumped, what could Ancient Chinese philosophy possibly have to do with out of this world science. The blonde nodded yes, and Lena continued.

“Currently, the substance is too volatile to be able used --” Before Lena could finish her thought, the door pushed open. That was odd, only she and Eve had clearance for this floor, and Jess of course. Unless Jess had the foresight to organise clearance for one other woman.

“Hello girlfriend of mine.” Lena smiled big and wide, as Kara Danvers walked into view. The blonde was a vision in powder blue, wearing a dress that pulled in at her waist and boots that reached just above her ankles, Lena couldn’t help but meet her half way. She really did need to give Jess that pay rise. “Hello darling.”

Kara leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, a quiet hum coming from the back of her throat. The pair stood in each other's space, not wanting to step away from one another just yet. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Kara frowned. “Lena, it's almost midnight.” The brunette looked at her watch, surprised to see that the blonde was right. She hadn’t even noticed the sun fall and the stars appear. Too consumed by the work that she was doing with Eve. Shit, Lena had totally forgotten about her. She turned to look at the blonde, who was watching her interaction with Kara with a small smile. So much for their bubble. “Ah. You remember Kara.”

Eve smiled and waved from where she sat. “Of course, nice to see you again, Kara.”

Eve watched in fascination as Lena pulled Kara along by the hand, helping the blonde unpack the takeout she had brought the three of them. The affection that Lena gave so willing was a stark contrast to anything she had ever witnessed between Lena and James. The CEO had been so stiff and robotic in James presence, Eve always figured that she tried to keep it professional around the office, but now, seeing her with Kara, Eve wondered if that had ever been the reason at all. Never, in all the time that Eve had worked alongside Lena, had she seen the woman step away from her work to meet James for a kiss. As soon as Kara had appeared, Lena dropped everything. Apparently Kara’s kisses were more important than science, and that was good enough Eve.

“I’m her girlfriend.” Lena rolled her eyes at Kara, but smiled nonetheless at her goofiness. Eve had also never seen Lena smile that big either. In the two minutes that Eve had watched Lena and Kara occupy the same space, the blonde was convinced that perhaps she was seeing something just as magical as the science she was working on.

“Darling, you don’t have to keep telling people.” Kara frowned. “But I want everyone to know.”

Lena just laughed and pushed her finger into Kara’s crinkle. “I’m sure Cat would love to do the tell all interview. I can see it now; The Ice Queen of L-Corp has finally thawed.”

Kara’s crinkle got deeper. “Lee.” Lena just huffed. “I know. I’m just being silly.”

At this Kara kissed her cheek and dug her chopsticks into her Chinese food, mouth fill, she had a sudden thought. “A tell all interview would be a great idea, Lee. Then the whole world would know.” Lena and Eve just laughed, both woman saying a very loud and resounding “no!”

Kara twisted in her seat. “So what science could be so important to make you forget about food and the concept of time?” Lena smiled into her Chinese food, knowing that she was about to see Kara play dumb for Eve.

With Lena’s mouth fill, Eve jumped in to try and explain. “Miss Luthor has a substance that may be capable of curing cancer, but it has been too unstable, so Miss Luthor has ceased all testing until we know exactly what it’s made of. That’s what we’re trying to figure out.”

Lena watched Kara very carefully. She had told the blonde she would no longer be doing live testing with the Harun-el, not until they could get it back to Argo City where it couldn’t hurt Kara… or Clark. But Lena had never eluded to the fact that she would continue trying to make sense of what the Harun-el is made of. It is a shitty loophole, Lena knows this, but the scientist in her just couldn’t wait. The more she learnt about the Harun-el when it was in Earth’s atmosphere, the more she would know when she saw it change in Argo’s atmosphere.

Kara looked at the whiteboard. She recognised a DNA sequence, one that was in flux. Kara would be able to help expand Lena’s knowledge of that, but breaking down the chemical and physical makeup of the Harun-el was essentially pointless when a substance did this. Something that Lena would no doubt figure out eventually on her own. Kara knows that she should be annoyed with the brunette, she is still working with a substance that is threatening to Kara… and Clark too. To be fair, Lena isn’t doing any live experiments that require the Harun-el’s energy force to be released, she is only trying to understand its makeup. The scientist in Kara can appreciate this. Lena has shown restraint in her science, not something she ever does when she knows that she is on the edge of something groundbreaking. Kara takes this as a win.

“Kara. What do you think?” It’s Lena voice that pulls her back to reality. She must have been quiet for longer than was appropriate. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

Kara turned to face Lena, a smile pulling at her lips so that she knows the blonde isn’t mad, but rather taking in all the information before her. Lena’s eyebrow fires, interested to learn about what Kara has spotted. “Oh. Something to add?”

Eve frowns at this. What could Kara Danvers possibly have to add to the problem facing them? She was a smart woman, Eve would give her that, but her smarts lay in the written word and hunting down a story when nobody else saw one. She was a world rate journalist, but by no means was she a scientist. Kara noticed this, and instead filled her mouth with Chinese food once more.

“I was just thinking how funny it was that we’re eating Chinese food, and how your crazy science looks like Chinese to me.” Kara pointed her chopsticks at the whiteboard, waving her hands, and adding a chuckle for effect. Eve laughed along with her, but Lena quirked her eyebrow knowingly. Kara was a horrible liar, how she had never figured out she was Supergirl really was beyond her.

…

Lena had sent Eve home ten minutes ago, leaving just the blonde and the brunette in Lena’s lab. “So you’re still working on it?” Lena hummed, pushing her Chinese around in the box.

“I am. Does that bother you?” Kara took Lena’s box and finished off what she clearly didn’t want.

“Not as much as I should be. The scientist in me is just as curious as you are.” Lena nodded and looked to her white board again, trying and failing to see what Kara had seen so quickly.

"What did you notice before?” Kara smiled, of course Lena had caught that. “What do you mean? I really was thinking about my food, and the Chinese, and mandarin.”

Lena shot Kara a deadpan look, not buying it for a second. “Come on darling, tell me what you noticed.” Lena stood from her chair, moving so that she was between Kara’s legs and her arms circled around her shoulders. Lena lent down slightly until their foreheads were pressed together, she planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek, then her nose, then her chin, then her other cheek, she worked all around her face, until finally, placing the softest of all kisses against Kara’s waiting lips. “Please Kara.”

Lena kissed her again and the stepped away, Kara’s lips chasing hers but never made contact. “Ah ah. Kisses when you tell me.”

Kara grumbled. “That’s extortion, or blackmail, or something else that’s mean.” Lena laughed at her girlfriend, stepping back towards her and planting a kiss against the pout that formed.

“I’m sorry darling. I just want to make beautiful science with you. Then you can take me home, I promise.” Kara smiled against her lips, planting one last kiss and then standing, leading Lena back towards the whiteboard with a hand on her ass.

“It’s the DNA sequence. It’s in flux.” Lena nodded, she already knew that. “Think Lena, what do you know about DNA that can change?

Lena frowned, only one thing came to mind, a concept that was old as time itself; evolution. Science had been able to prove that evolution was the gradual change of the genome, of a living things genetic blueprint, or DNA. Mankind is the perfect example of this, over the last 100 million years, the genome from which man came has lost one-fifth of its DNA, and has added a great deal more. DNA can be elastic, if given enough time to do so. The Harun-el was doing what the human genome had done over a millenia, just at a much faster rate. Kara watched as the understanding washed over Lena. “It’s evolving.”

Kara smiled. “Your brain is a beautiful thing Lena Luthor.” Lena blushed at the praise, she had heard her fair share of compliments regarding her intelligence before, but never quite like that. Kara just had such a way with her words.

“If it’s evolving then --” Kara stopped the woman by holding her lips together with her fingers. Lena kept trying to talk, but when her words were just muffled noises. She stopped and watched Kara intently. No other person in the entire world would get away with this doing to Lena, and yet somehow, the brunette is enthralled by the blondes actions. Kara used to her fingers to even out the woman’s lips, until she could feel a small smile. “Take me home darling.”

Kara smiled, a deal was a deal, and Lena Luthor was a woman of her word. “I thought you would never ask.”

Kara waited patiently while Lena collected her things, they were scattered all over the place, and by the time she was done, Lena could feel a bone deep tiredness pulling at her body. She hadn’t stopped all day, if not for Kara, she probably wouldn’t have realised the time at all and worked through the night. Lena made her way for the elevator, only stopping when she heard Kara called her name.

“Lena.” Supergirl was standing on her balcony, hand outstretched, blonde hair gently blowing in the wind. “This will be faster. You look dead on your feet.” Lena couldn’t argue with that, but she hadn’t been flown by Supergirl in a long time. Not since finding out that Supergirl was Kara. For some reason, in her sleepy state, this made her pause. Kara shuffled on her feet, her hand dropping when she realised Lena wasn’t coming.

“We don’t have to.” Kara’s voice is quiet, almost embarrassed, and this is what propels Lena into motion. She is standing in front of Kara in seconds, her hands tracing the El family crest. “I forget sometimes. That you’re Supergirl too. When I see it, it takes my breath away. Not in a bad way, just in a, how did I miss that kind of way.”

Lena stood up on her tiptoes so that her nose nuzzled Kara’s, a smile on her lips. “I haven’t flown with you since I was poisoned --” Kara smiled too “-- I knew that was too real to be a dream. I could smell your perfume on me.”

Kara blushed under Lena’s gaze. The brunette was looking at her, like she looked at her science, as if she were magical. She certainly didn’t feel it. “That was the scariest moment of my life, you know --” Lena hummed against her, waiting for Kara to continue “-- you almost flatlined. It was cyanide. Alex figured it out, I had to induce hypothermia so that your heart didn’t stop or your brain didn’t seize. I almost lost you, thirty more seconds and.. I could have lost you.”

Lena pulled the blonde towards her, until Kara’s forehead rest against her own. “You have been saving me for three years Kara. I don’t care which version of you it was, not anymore. You’re all perfect. I love all of you.”

Lena caught a lone tear with her thumb, pulling the blonde into her arms. “You didn’t lose me. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Kara smiled big and wide, she knew those words well, had spoken those words to the woman in her arms, when they were just friends who sometimes sat together on a white couch. “Promise?”

Lena kissed her response into Kara’s mouth. “Promise.”

Kara held the woman against her, feeling the thump of her heart and the way her chest moved up and down as air filled her lungs. Lena was alive, and she was in her arms. There was little more that Kara could ask for, she just wanted to take the woman home and cuddle her to sleep. Lena shifted in her arms. “So are you taking me home, or what Supergirl?”

Kara held Lena by the waist, and looked up into the nights sky. The stars sparked above her and National City was quiet. The sky was something that Kara liked to call her own, not many people could experience it the way she could, in fact, she could count those people on her hand. She never liked sharing the sky with anyone, unless of course it was to save the world. The sky was her safe place, the space between her two worlds. She felt most like Kara Zorel when she was in the air and she never wanted to share that with anyone, until right now. Flying did something to Kara’s soul and she wanted Lena to feel that too. Kara looked down, at the woman in her arms, blue met green and a smiled pulled at Kara’s face.

The blondes feet lifted off the balcony, and as Lena felt her body become weightless, her hands automatically tightened around Kara’s back, her cape flapping behind them. Kara had never held her like the before when they flew, usually is was in her arms, like a bride on her wedding day. Somehow, this was much more intimate. Pressed the length of Kara’s body, her feet dangling against red boots, eyes locked with the woman she loved. Lena found that she was once again speechless.

Kara smiled, eyes filled with an emotion that Lena could not place. Something deep and pure and _so_ Kara, that Lena could not look away even if she wanted to. The world could explode beneath her and she could die not having seen it because Kara Danvers was looking at her like that. The blonde pressed her forehead to Lena’s and then whispered perhaps the most meaningful words Lena could ever have imagined falling from her mouth. “Second star to the right and straight on to morning?”

Lena could only smile, a wobbly watery thing that ended in a breathless laugh. The brunette whispered back the only words that made sense. “Take me to Neverland.”

In Kara’s arms, suspended above the Earth, Lena Luthor thought of Plato once more. If Zeus had split Kara and Lena, fearing their power and condemning them to spend their lives searching for their other half, then the bastard didn’t put enough of the universe between them. It was just like Kara had said, they had been entangled from a distance that stretched across space and time. They were always meant to find each other, and no Greek god would ever be strong enough to keep them apart. Once upon a time, Lena would have been proud to say that her soul mate was her work, that her one true love was her science and nothing else. But now, she knew better. With the stars above them, the Earth below them, and Kara holding her tight, Lena Luthor was _finally_ right where she belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay fam, I had bridesmaid duties over the weekend, and it left me feeling oh-so fluffy on the inside.
> 
> Thus the fluff!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor gets a crash course in trust...

Lena had never been more productive. Somehow, god only knows how, she had assembled a dream team of incredible woman. Woman she not only admired, but also trusted. Trust was a rare thing for Lena Luthor, she had lived her life believing that trust was a myth, a lie that was used to turn the intelligent into the ignorant, an old wives tale told by the powerful and fed to the poor. Lena had been told, by Lillian no less that “that you can’t trust anyone, Lena. Not even yourself.” Imagine Lena’s surprise when she learnt that Lillian had stolen these words from none other that Joseph Stalin. She supposed it made sense, one evil tyrant taking lessons from another. Lena had been taught all her life that trust was a useless currency, one that Luthor’s had no time for and would not invest in. Like most Luthor life lessons, she was happy to prove it wrong. In creating a circle of trust, Lena was finally able to free herself from a job she had no interest in, and instead, return to the work that actually made her happy.

With Sam now acting as CFO of L-Corp, Jess keeping the transition of power smooth and seamless, and Eve acting as her sidekick in all things science, Lena Luthor was finally doing the work she was always meant to do. Her dream team was in place and Lena never looked back. She was addicted to her work in a way that she had never experienced before. When she was CEO, she was a workaholic out of necessity, a billion dollar international corporation required this of her. But now, Lena was a workaholic out of choice, only stopping when Eve ordered them food, and only going home when Kara appeared at midnight and demanded that she rest. It had been a week of this, and Lena knew that she was walking a dangerous tightrope, she could feel her brain becoming manic with sleep deprivation, and yet her hands refused to be idle. She knew this was not healthy, and yet she persisted. 

Never had she worked with such dedication, not even when she was at MIT. This work was more than proving Lillian wrong, or proving to Lex that she had something to offer, or proving to herself that she was smart enough. This work went far beyond all of that. It was about doing something  _ good _ , about creating a legacy that her children and her children’s children would be proud of. Something that would redefine the Luthor name once and for all. She had placed the greatest expectation of all upon her own shoulders, and she would stop at nothing until she had finished what she had started. She could hear the words of Shakespeare floating in the deep recess of her mind; "great expectation is the root of all heartache." Lena ignored the words of a man she admired, what did Shakespeare know anyway.

Lena was alone in her R&D lab, the sun had disappeared long ago and the moon hung high above National City. It was past midnight and Eve had disappeared hours ago, pleading with her boss to do the same, but knowing that she wouldn’t. The brunette was standing still, rooted to the spot, staring at a whiteboard that was filled with a genome sequence that made sense to her, but defied anything seen on Earth. Lena was so close to cracking the code of the Harun-el, she could almost taste it, could feel it in her bones. She needed her brain to be quiet, for just a moment, if it would only be still, then she knew the answer would come to her. Lena pulled a hand through her hair, she needed a shower. She needed food and sleep too. She could feel herself fraying under the great expectations she had put upon herself. Lena slumped into a chair, falling forward until her head rested in her hands. This is how Kara found her. 

The blonde had almost not come for Lena tonight. Kara cared about Lena’s wellbeing, there was no doubt about that, but she wasn’t going to play the role of Lena’s caregiver. Lena was a smart woman, perhaps the smartest on Earth, she needed to learn how to self regulate, to take care of herself, to find a balance between her work and her life before she burnt herself out. Before her brain snapped. Instead of flying by L-Corp at midnight, like she had done every other night for the past week, collecting Lena and forcing her home to bed, Kara had gone home alone. It was odd to return home to her apartment, instead of going to Lena’s. It was even stranger to be lying in bed without Lena’s body against her own. No matter how hard Kara tried, sleep never came for her. She spent two hours staring at the ceiling, her frustration boiling hotter and hotter as more time slipped by. The blonde thought that Lena would notice her absence and call, or at least text. Lena never did. By the time her phone read 2AM, Kara was well and truly pissed. It was time for some tough love. 

Kara’s boots landed on the balcony of Lena’s R&D lab firmer than they usually did, the building wobbled slightly under the force. Lena’s head popped up from her hands, she looked over her shoulder, a tired smile pulling at her face as she took in the familiar red and blue. 

“Hi.” Lena’s voice was weary, she didn’t even wait for Kara to respond, immediately turning back to her whiteboard. Kara was quiet, taking careful steps into Lena’s space, a space that reflects just how manic her work had become. Paper was strew over the ground, the single whiteboard that Lena usually worked from was now accompanied by two more. Her writing, which was usually tidy and controlled, now looked like chicken scratch, as if Lena’s hand had been trembling as she wrote. Kara doesn’t want to fight with Lena about this, not now, she just wants to take the brunette home and get her into bed. They can talk about her work in the morning. 

“Come on Lena, let me take you home.” Lena huffed. She didn’t need this right now. 

“Not yet, Kara. I am so close, I just need quiet.” Kara stands still. Every other night, the brunette would usually sigh and let Kara pick her up and fly her home. Never had she snapped at Kara the way she just did, her voice tense and stiff.

“Lee. It’s two in the morning. You need sleep.” Lena stands, shoulders scrunched together, eyes wild as turns on Kara. “What I _need_ Kara, is some peace and quiet.”

Kara frowns. “Lena, you’ve been in this lab for almost 20 hours. Let me take you home, _please_.” Lena laughs, a hollow empty thing that hits Kara right in the gut. 

“Are you keeping tabs on me now, Kara?” The blonde is unsure what to say, because yes she has. She has been concerned about Lena’s wellbeing, about the amount of work she is pushing herself to complete. Kara and Eve have been keeping in touch on a daily basis, growing more and more concerned by the day. “So what if I have? I’m worried about you.”

Lena turned back to her work, not wanting to say something she can’t take back. She knows that she’s tired, that she is pushing her brain further than she ever has before, but its like her own personal form a heroin, addictive and consuming, like nothing she has ever experienced before. 

“Is this what it’s going to be like then?” Kara’s voice is small and wobbly, and that catches Lena’s attention instantly. Kara is upset. The brunette turns to look at the woman, and for the first time in a week, she actually sees her. The blonde looks exhausted, dark circles hang beneath her eyes, her hair is limp, her shoulders are heavy, her chin is wobbling. Lena frowns, finding her voice. “Like what?”

Kara looks at the woman she loves. “You working yourself into a grave. Me forcing you to come home. Do you know I went home alone tonight, to my apartment. I thought you would notice that I didn’t come to get you, but you didn’t.” 

The blonde swallows thickly. “I know that your work is important Lena. Just like mine is. But I always find time for you.. for us. I just hoped that you would do the same.”

Lena frowns again. “Are you asking me to pick between my science and you, Kara? Because if you are --”

Kara cuts into Lena’s sentence before she can finish. “-- No, of course not Lena. I would never ask that of you. I love you, and love doesn’t communicate in ultimatums. Plus I am afraid that if I asked, I would not be your first choice.”

Lena watches from a distance. Kara does not cry, even though her shoulders tremble and her voice wobbles. Her chin is strong and firm despite the pain in her voice. This is Lena’s doing. In the space of a week, Lena has somehow neglected the one thing she was certain she never would. She has caused the blonde to doubt their relationship, to question the depth of Lena’s love, to believe that Kara would not be her first choice, her only choice. In her mania, Lena has lost sight of what was most important, and that is Kara Danvers. Shakespeare had been right after all, great expectations really were the root of all heartache. Lena is still, frozen to the spot, replaying the last week with Kara in her head. 

They have only shared meals when Kara brought her food and forced her to take a break. 

They have only talked about Lena’s work. Lena doesn’t even know what Kara is working on at CatCo, or what’s going on at the DEO for Supergirl. 

Holy shit. They haven’t had sex in a week. 

They’re relationship was crumbling, and Lena hadn’t even taken the time to notice. The brunette had become obsessed, manic in her work, this must have been how Lex felt when his brain gave way to a madness from which he never recovered. Lena trembled at the thought. She was standing on the edge of a cliff she never thought she would find herself at, about to tip over the brink into an abyss that looked a lot like her brother. Lena Luthor had a decision to make. She could take that step forward, let herself be claimed by her work and see what happened, or she could take a step back from the cliff, take the hand being offered to her by Kara, and hoped beyond all hope, that the damage she had done was repairable. 

Kara rocked on her heels. Lena had been silent for a long time, she assumed that in this silence she found her answer. She was not Lena’s first choice. The blonde turned to leave, knowing that she could not look upon the shell of the woman she loved. “Kara.”

Lena’s voice was quiet, but she heard it anyway. Kara turned, and watched as Lena walked towards her, slowly, with eyes misting over every step of the way. The brunette’s hands slid up Kara’s arms and for the first time in a week, Kara felt herself calm. She had missed Lena, everything about her. She had missed her touch, her smile, her voice, her eyebrow. She had missed her other half so completely, that now that Lena was touching her, it was almost too much. The tears slipped down Kara’s cheeks, she was so tired. Tired of feeling alone. It had only been a week, but being neglected by the person who is meant to love you is an empty kind of feeling, a hollow thing that grows bigger and bigger, festering at their love like a parasite. 

Lena watched at the blonde crumbled beneath her finger tips. She had abandoned Kara, had checked out of their relationship and given her no option in the matter. In another life, Lena would have taken on the role of the martyr, would have broken up with a woman she treated this way, not wanting to subject them to the pain of an emotionally stunted Luthor. But Kara wasn’t just some woman, Kara was _the_ woman, and Lena was selfish, she would not give Kara up on some self-sacrificing crusade. No, Lena would choose the road less travelled, she would not take the easy way out this time, she would not be a coward. Instead, Lena would do the most courageous thing she had ever done when feeling shamed; she would stay. Kara deserved a partner who would stay when they messed up, who owned their mistakes, who became a better version of themselves. This was what Kara deserved and Lena would be the woman to give that to her. 

Lena wiped Kara’s tears, pulling the blonde close, until blue met green. “Kara. You are my only choice. I am sorry if I have made you doubt that even for a second. I will be better. And I will need your help to do that, but I want to be better. For you, for us. None of this is worth it, if I don’t have you. Okay?”

Kara sniffled. Lena’s words were pretty, there was no doubt about that. But actions always did speak louder than words, and Kara would need to see it before she believed it. “Darling. Say something. Please.”

Kara sniffled again, pulling Lena’s hands from her face, so that she could lean back and look at the brunette properly. “You really hurt me, Lena.”

Lena’s chin wobbled, a lone tear slipped down her cheek as she bowed her head. “I know.” She had failed Kara in every way imaginable. The Luthor curse was alive and well, and it had reared its ugly head in Lena, lashing out at the one person Lena had always wanted to protect from it. 

“Can I take you home now?” Lena’s head snapped up at this, she had not been expecting that, she had expected Kara to walk away from her and never look back. “Really?”

Kara smiled a watery smile, and pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead. She took the opportunity to smell Lena’s hair, usually it smelled like vanilla and Kara adored it, but Kara wrinkled her nose instead. “You really need to have a shower Lena.”

Lena chuckled against her superhero. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had a proper shower and washed her hair. Suddenly, the grime against her skin felt heavier than it ever had before. Her limbs were exhausted, her brain was clouded, her hands longed to be idle so that she may fill them with Kara Danvers. The devil had just brushed past her, tempting her with the same madness that had claimed her brother. Lena trembled against Kara, the woman who had once against saved her life. “Take me home darling.”

…

Kara had run Lena a bath. The blonde had added a few drops of peppermint bath oil, which never failed to lull Lena to sleep, she had also lit a couple of candles, so that the harsh bathroom light wouldn’t hurt her tired eyes. The brunette was still in the kitchen, finishing off a bowl of pasta that Kara had whipped up quickly for her. She was dead on her feet, and if not for Kara, she would’ve already fallen asleep at the kitchen bench. Lena watched with half closed eyes as the blonde reappeared, scooping Lena into her arms and carrying her towards the bathroom. 

Kara helped her undress, slowly, because her limbs were not capable of quick movements. Lena had never felt more cared for in all her life, Kara’s hands were gentle, they did not grope or demand anything from Lena in return. As Lena’s naked body slipped beneath the water, her eyes slipped shut and a weight she did not realise she was carrying lifted from her shoulder. Kara’s hands moved to her hair, washing it for her, then conditioning it, she even put her favourite treatment through it. Then Kara washed her body too, cleaning away a weeks worth of filth, the kind of dirtiness that comes from working in a sterile environment for an extended period of time. By the time Kara was done, Lena felt more like herself than she had in the past week. Her eyes opened, blue met green, and Lena watched as Kara’s face pulled into a real smile. “There you are.”

Lena’s eyes watered. God, what had she done to deserve this woman. Lena reached for Kara, a wet hand slipped up her arm, the woman was still dressed as Supergirl, she hadn’t even bothered to get changed yet. Putting Lena first, just like always. “Join me, darling”

Kara’s face crinkled. They hadn’t had sex in a week, she wasn’t ready yet, not until they had talked things through properly, in the morning, after a decent night's sleep. “Lee --”

“-- I know we need to talk first. I just want to hold you Kara. I’ve missed you, darling.” Kara smiled at the woman before her, naked and vulnerable and once again looking like  _ her  _ Lena. She trusted _this_ Lena, knew that _this_ Lena would look after her, would hold her, would make her feel safe and loved once more. This was the Lena she could not say no to. 

Kara stood, unclipping her cape and letting it fall to her feet. The boots were next, then the skirt, then the blue bodysuit. Lena had never seen Kara de-Supergirl before. This was not the way she imagined seeing it happen for the first time, but as Kara flushed under Lena’s gaze, the brunette couldn’t help but think that this was always the way it was meant to happen first. Lena moved back in the bath, spreading her legs to make room for the blonde. Kara stepped in slowly, then lowering herself until she was sitting. She hadn’t been intimate with Lena in a week and suddenly she felt very vulnerable being naked with the brunette. “It’s still me Kara.”

With that, the brunette’s hand’s slide around Kara’s hips, tugging her backwards until her butt settled tightly in the bracket of Lena’s thighs. Lena’s hands rested against Kara’s abs, pulling her backwards until Kara’s back was flushed with Lena’s front. The blondes head fell backwards, nestling in the crook of Lena’s neck. The brunette placed a kiss to Kara’s temple and let out a sigh that she didn’t realise she was holding. Kara’s eyes slipped shut, it was good to be home. The pair sat in the water until it started to go cold, and even then, Kara used her heat vision to warm it up again. Neither woman was ready to leave the oasis of their bath. It wasn’t until Kara felt Lena’s hold against her stomach loosen, that she realised the brunette had finally fallen asleep. With careful hands, Kara pulled her lover from the bath, Lena stirred and groggily tried to help Kara dry her off, but the blonde just bat her hands away. “I’ve got you Lee.”

After that, Lena let sleep claim her. Kara didn’t worry about dressing the brunette, nor did she throw on any sleepwear herself. It had been a week, and Kara wanted to feel as much of Lena’s skin against hers as possible. Kara settled Lena into bed, pulling blankets around the woman she loved and taking her in her arms. The brunette nuzzled into her chest, arms wrapped around her, a sigh falling from her lips. Kara knew that the sun would soon rise and bring forth a new day, but for now, she would let sleep claim her. 

…

Lena woke with a face full of blonde hair. How Kara still wanted to share a bed with her was beyond Lena, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. Lena lifted her head and gazed at the woman who was acting at her pillow. No work was more important than this, than Kara Danvers. Lena had just been dished the biggest serving of humble pie, and she would eat every last bite so that she never made the same mistake again. In the past week, Lena had defaulted back to the woman she thought she had to be, the one who had nobody and needed nobody. She had been a fool. She had surrounded herself by a dream team of woman; Sam, Jess and Eve. But in her need to meet her great expectations, she had forgotten about the woman at the centre of her dream team; Kara Danvers. Never again would she forget.

Lena leaned forward, dropping a kiss against Kara’s nose, then her cheek, then her forehead. She dropped kisses all over her face, until finally, blue met green. Kara arched her neck so that her lips could find Lena’s, both woman humming at the contact. “Good morning, darling.”

Kara hummed. “Morning. It’s so nice waking up with you.” Lena kissed her lips again. 

“I’ve been thinking, about the past week. And I have an idea, so that what happened, will never happen again.” Kara raised her eyebrows. “Oh.”

Lena cleared her throat and leaned up on her elbow. “Start time 7AM, finish time 9PM at the very latest, unless we both agree on a different time. Sunday’s off, always, so that we can spend time together. And most Saturday’s, unless there's some kind of catastrophe. The only time I can break these rules is if the world is in danger and Supergirl or the DEO need my help.”

Kara smiled up at the brunette. Lena was really trying, in the best way she knew how. She had frozen last night when Kara confronted her about her work, but with the new dawn, Lena had woken and prepared a list. Lena had really thought about this. She wanted a plan that she knew she could stick to, one that would keep the madness at bay, and ensure that Kara was always,  _ always _ her main priority. Lena worried her lip between her teeth, Kara had yet to say anything. 

“What do you think? If 9PM is too late, I can make that --” Kara cut her off “-- It’s perfect Lena.”

The blonde arched her neck again so that she could slip her tongue past Lena’s lips. The brunette moaned against her, it had been a week and she had missed Kara more that she had realised. Lena pulled back. “Wait.. you’re being too easy on me.”

Kara frowned. “What do you mean?” Lena huffed. “I did a bad thing Kara.”

Kara hummed. “Yeah. But you apologised. You’ve made a plan to change your behaviour so that it doesn’t happen again. I forgive you Lena.” Lena’s frown deepened. “Just like that?”

Kara smiled up at the woman. “Just like that.” 

Lena remained on her elbow, propped up against Kara. She wasn’t used to been forgiven, not without some kind of punishment or consequence attached. Being apart of the Luthor family had taught her this, love and acceptance always came a price, and while she knew that Kara was the furthest thing from a Luthor, she still found it hard to swallow when her actions were in direct contrast to what she had been raised with. “What if I mess up again?”

Kara smiled, fingers playing with the ends of Lena’s hair, it smelled like vanilla again, and Kara loved it. “Then you’ll apologise again, make another list to fix it, and we’ll move on.”

Lena’s frown was still in place. She had never known unconditional forgiveness like this before. Kara had seen the darkness that lived inside her, and had been able to forgive her anyway, had been able to love her anyway. Lena let the feeling wash over her, it settled deep beneath her skin, burrowing into her bone marrow. It wasn’t something she recognised, but if she had to put a word to it, she would say that it felt like peace. 

Lena leant down, her lips against Kara’s. “I am so in love with you.”

Lena didn’t see Kara’s smile, she felt it instead, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever felt. “That’s good. Because I am so in love with you too.”

Lena hummed against the blonde, her body shifting until her hips settled between Kara’s. The blonde’s hips twitched beneath Lena’s weight. It had been a _long_ week, and Kara could already feel her need wetting the inside of her thighs. Lena rocked forward with her hips, her lips attached to Kara’s neck, her tongue making love to collar bones that always jutted against her attention. “Darling. You’ve missed me.”

Kara hummed, her voice breathy against Lena’s ear. “Maybe you should do something about that.” Lena chuckled against Kara’s throat, her lips nipping the skin, as the blonde shuddered beneath her. Lena wanted to show this woman just how much she loved her, just how much she worshiped her. She didn’t want to make  _ hard _ love to Kara this time, she wanted to make  _ sweet _ love to Kara. The kind of love that her poets wrote about, the kind of love that awakens the soul, that both soothes it and lights it on fire. Lena wanted to make love to the woman that was brave enough to forgive her and love her all at the same time. “Lee. Your hearts racing.”

Lena propped herself up on her hands, blue met green. Her eyes filled with an emotion that she did not expected. She had loved Kara for a long time, believed that her love was bigger than Kara’s could ever be for her, and yet the blonde had surprised her. Kara’s love was just as big and bright as hers. Looking into her eyes, it suddenly felt like three years ago, when blue met green for the first time. Lena had felt it then, her soul tugging in recognition, it was tugging again now, only stronger. All her life, Lena had felt homesick for a place she had never been, she had thought for so long that it was Ireland she longed for, that it was the rolling green of her homeland that she yearned for. It was only know that she realised she wasn’t homesick for a place at all, she had been homesick for a person. A woman named Kara Danvers. 

“Lee.” Kara’s voice choked under Lena’s gaze. Whatever Lena was feeling, Kara was feeling too. Lena said nothing, she just leant down and connected her lips with the woman she had been looking for all her life. Kara’s tongue slipped against her, her hands cradling Lena’s face against her own. It was one of those kisses that spoke louder and clearer than any words ever could, or ever would. Lena rocked her pelvis into Kara’s, her lips breaking from the woman beneath her as they both gasped into each other. They shared the same air, they breathed in each others moans, not knowing which gasp came from who. Blue did not break from green as the woman rocked against one another.

Kara had never experienced anything like this before in her life. Lena was making love to her, the kind of love she had always imagined, her arms wrapped around the brunette, this time her hands did not search for Lena's ass, but rather her ribs, she wanted to feel Lena’s breath stuttering in her lungs, wanted to get her hands as close as possible to Lena’s racing heart. Lena was shuddering against her, her breath becoming throatier with each thrust of her pelvis, and Kara could not look away, would not look away, even if her life depended on it. 

Lena’s arms had slipped around Kara’s neck, one hand buried in blond hair, the other holding onto a strong shoulder. This was love like she had never experienced before. She could not blink away from the blue of Kara’s eyes, could not get enough of the moans that were being pushed against her lips. Kara’s body was trembling against her, she could feel how wet the woman was against her, could feel how she was gushing, could feel with every thrust how close Kara was. Usually she would tell Kara to let go, or whisper something dirty in her ear, but this was different. She didn't need words this time. Instead she pushed forward with her lips, wrapping Kara’s tongue around her own until she felt the woman’s back arch and her chest shudder. Lena felt Kara come against her and she fell over the edge with her. It was an orgasm that soothed their souls and set them on fire all at once.

Kara’s orgasm rolled through her in waves, so too did Lena’s, their lips only breaking as Kara moved to wrap her leg around Lena’s hips, wanting to keep the brunette as close to her as possible. Lena pulled away, so that she could look at the woman she loved. Blue met green, and as tears fell from both woman, Lena couldn’t help but think that this was what true trust really looked like. Sure, trust was appointing Sam as CFO, letting Jess be in charge of the transition of power, and welcoming Eve as her science sidekick. But true trust, the kind of soul baring trust that Lena never imagined possible, that kind that allowed real vulnerability, that was what she had just found with Kara. Never in her whole life had Lena been as vulnerable as she was right now. Between Kara’s legs, strong arms wrapped around her and blue eyes not blinking away from her green, Lena Luthor finally understood what trust was. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor woke up different...

Lena Luthor was not a napper, she was barely even a sleeper, more of an insomniac if truth be told. But over the past week Lena had pushed her body to the brink of exhaustion, to the hazy in between, where her mind felt like it was ready to snap under the expectations she demanded of herself. Lena had been so blind to the weariness tugging at her soul. She had never known the value of rest, or been taught the practise of self care, the act of being kind towards one self. Lena had been waging a war against her mind, body and soul, and it was only with Kara’s gentle hands rubbing up and down her back, that the brunette let herself be lulled into dreamless sleep once more. The kind of sleep that finally allowed her to rest.

When Lena woke again, it was with a frown. Her mind was no longer pounding, her heart was no longer racing, her soul no longer felt like it was being torn in two. For as long as Lena could remember, whenever she woke in the morning, it would be to a sense of uneasiness. Sometimes it would be a small feeling, small enough to wash away with a cup of tea and go about her day. Sometimes the feeling was all consuming, sitting heavy in the pit of her stomach, to the point where Lena couldn’t eat. Since she was adopted, Lena had woken to this uneasiness, knowing that she would have to live another day as a Luthor, that this nightmare family she had ended up with was no nightmare all, but rather her reality. The unease was something she had become used to, something she expected when she blinked her eyes open every morning. And yet, this time, when the brunette woke, there was no uneasiness.

Lena Luthor woke up different. For the first time in her life, she wanted to be no one expect herself. The Luthor name was not going anywhere, it would endure, just like all crooked dynasties tended to do. This was not something Lena could control. Just like she couldn’t control Lillian’s lunacy, or Lex’s madness, or the fact that her mum drowned right before her eyes. Lena was _done_ retting about the things she could not control. She had woken up different, and with her newfound peace, Lena’s mind was still. So still that epiphany, after epiphany washed over her. Trust was now her currency, one that would compound even as she spent it. Loyalty was more than just a pretty word, it was a lifestyle choice. Happiness was an investment, and where Lena invested her happiness, she invested her life. There were only four things that filled up her soul, rather than sucking it dry; her Kara, her science, her friends, and herself. Lena knew that the last was perhaps the most important, that in her epiphany, she realised all she needed to unlock her happiness, was herself.

This was the day Lena Luthor’s life changed. It wasn’t because of Kara, or because of her job, or because she almost slipped into the same madness that claimed her brother. It was simply because Lena Luthor finally realised that life was too damn short to be anything less that happy, that her happiness was not a key that should be cut and handed out to the many. Before this morning, Lena would have sworn until she was blue in the face, that her happiness was dependant on Kara. But now, with the sun against her bare back, her mind quiet, and epiphanies coming left right and centre, she released a new truth. Happiness was a choice, and Lena had been making choices for three years, choices that brought her closer and closer to Kara Danvers. Lena Luthor woke up happy, and it was entirely her own doing.

“You’re awake.” Kara pressed a kissed against hair that still smelled like vanilla. Lena had been asleep for a few hours, and Kara had dozed with her, content to lay beneath her lover, to feel her skin, to rest her hands against a rib cage that moved in and out as she breathed. Kara had never felt closer to Lena than she did right now, it was love in the purest of forms.

“I am.” Lena’s voice is quiet and watery. “You okay down there?” Kara pressed another kiss to the top of Lena’s head, the brunette nuzzling against Kara’s body, finding comfort in her warmth. Lena pulled her head from Kara’s neck, wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and smiled at the woman she loved.

“I’m just _so_ happy.” She leaned down, kissing the blonde carefully, as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Len thought that she probably was.

Kara laughed against her. “You’ve only just decide this?”

Lena laughed too. “I’ve only just realised this. There is so much in my life to be happy about, to be grateful for, and I am so done letting all the other _bullshit_ rain on my parade. On our parade. I’ve create a life for myself that makes me happy, and you are a big part of that Kara.” The blonde turned her head, kissing the palm that was cradling her face.

Both woman fell silent, content to just enjoy being in each other’s company without distraction. Lena laid between Kara’s hips, and the blonde used her finger tips to draw across the blank canvas that was Lena’s back. At first, Kara’s designs held no meaning, her fingers just wanted to touch as much skin as possible. But then Kara’s fingers became more deliberate, more purposeful in her pattern. Kara used her fingers to draw a diamond, one that had five sides, beginning with a flat top, and then cutting out on a diagonal, and then back in, meeting at the bottom of Lena’s spine in a single point. Kara filled the diamond, her fingers curving in an arc, much like a river with a bend in it. Kara repeated the motion, again and again and again, becoming addicted with the thought of Lena one day wearing a crest that was so much more than a symbol of hope.

Kara knew when Lena realised what she was drawing. The brunette gasped against Kara, the air becoming trapped in her lungs and Lena going still in her arms. “Kara.”

Kara just hummed, and waited for Lena to say more, still drawing a familiar symbol against Lena’s skin. “Are you drawing what I think you are?”

Kara smiled against Lena’s hair, pressing a kiss against vanilla, her voice a whisper. “Do you know what this symbol means?” Lena frowned against Kara, she had read Lex’s notes, knew his information had come from Superman, from Clark Kent, from a Kryptonian genesis chamber that he should never have stepped foot in. “Lex thought it meant hope.”

“He isn’t wrong, but he’s not exactly right either. This symbol.. it can’t be defined by a single word, it’s so much bigger than that.” Kara hummed, and Lena was reminded of the Ancient Egyptians once more, it seemed that Kryptonian's, no matter how advanced, also needed more than one word to define _hope_. Lena poked the blonde in her ribs. “Educate me darling.”

Kara shuffled beneath her and Lena slid to the side of her body, propping herself up so that she could look down at the woman in her bed. Lena’s breath caught for how lovely Kara looked. She was out of this world, a being that had travelled across space and time, and yet… she was so incredibly human. Kara could be vulnerable when she should be hard, kind when she should be cruel, and humble despite having the power of a god at her fingertips. It was odd to think that Kara was an alien, a refugee really, flung into space and finding haven on a planet that often didn’t deserve her protection.

Kara cleared her throat. “Krypton was not so different to Earth, it was created in the light of a red sun, much like yours was created in the light of a yellow sun, and like mankind, my people evolved and learned how to survive the terrain of their harsh environment. When survival was proven possible, progress followed, slowly at first and then all at once. This was when the House of El founded the science guild --” Lena frowned “Wait. You’re family is responsible for the practise of science on Krypton?”

Kara smiled. “I told you that I come from a long line of scientists.” Lena scoffed. “You didn’t tell me that you are some kind of.. I don’t know, Kryptonian science royalty.”

Kara’s smile slipped. “ _Was..._ Kryptonian science royalty.”

Lena planted a kiss on Kara’s nose. “ _Are_ darling. Just because Krypton is gone does not mean you stop being Kryptonian, or an El, or a scientist.” Kara’s smile was wobbly, she had long since accepted the fate of her planet and her people, but it was nice to be reminded that it lived on.

Kara cleared her throat to continue. “Anyway. Like all ancient houses of Krypton, my ancestors designed a symbol, a crest that every El would wear, one that was passed down from generation to generation. So that no matter where in the universe the House of El went, people would see our symbol, and know what we stood for.”

“And what do you stand for?” Lena whispered, the pride in Kara’s voice was spellbinding, and as she heard Lena’s question, Kara couldn’t help but remember the words of her lost uncle.

Her Uncle Jor-El, while a brilliant scientist, was also the family historian. Being the eldest son, he always felt responsible for sharing the story of the House of El, telling it as often as possible to the generation that he and his brother had brought into the universe. So many times Jor-El had pulled Kara onto his knee, Zor-El rolling his eyes in the background, but letting his older brother tell a story that was almost as old as Krypton itself. It was a story that had been told to them by their father. A man that Kara only remembered from photographs, shown to her by her father and her uncle, a man they called Seg-El. The man who had saved the House of El from extinction.

Kara never thought that she would get to tell this story to anyone. When she arrived on Earth, Kal-El had already become Clark Kent, and Clark Kent had already become Superman. He was more a child of Earth now, and the ghost of Jor-El had told the last son of Krypton everything he needed to know. Kal-El had no need to hear the story from Kara, and so she remained quiet. Accepting the fact that the House of El would die on Earth, with either her, or with Clark. But now, here was Lena, asking and wanting to hear the history of her family. It was custom on Krypton that the history of an ancient house was only shared if your bore the name. Kara believed that one day Lena would, and so she did not hesitate to open her mouth, to speak the words that her Uncle Jor-El had once shared with her, sitting at a kitchen table that overlooked Argo City, on a planet that had not yet exploded into stardust.

“My Uncle Jor-El told me that the symbol of the House of El means hope. But embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief, the potential of every person, to be a force for _good_ \-- ” Kara pressed her hand to Lena’s chest, to where she knew the woman’s heart was beating. She had never believed a person to be more capable of such goodness than Lena Luthor.  “-- my uncle died believing in this symbol. So did my father, and my grandfather, and his father before him. For 250,000 years, the House of El has been known for their resolve, for their sacrifice, for their defiance in the face of oppression. But more than anything, we are known for this symbol, a belief in a better tomorrow.” Kara sniffled, as she remembered something else.

“Every time Uncle Jor-El said goodbye, he would look me right in the eye, put his hand over the symbol on his chest and speak our family motto... El mayarah. It means --”

“ -- stronger together.” Kara gasps, hearing Lena translate Kryptonian into English.

Blue meets green. “How do you know that?”

Lena blushed under Kara’s gaze. “Lex taught me, only bits and pieces. He told me that it was language just for us, something that would help us rule the world one day. I thought he was just.. I don’t know, that he made it up to make me feel better, special. He was teaching me Kryptonian and I had no idea.”

Kara let go of the breath she was holding, amazed at what she was hearing. Even Diana didn’t know Kryptonian, had been disappointed to learn that despite knowing thousands of languages the Amazon’s vast knowledge did not stretch as far as Krypton. Kal was rusty at best, but Lena, perfect beautiful Lena Luthor actually understood her native language. Kara’s blue eyes teared up. It had been a long time since she had been able to speak her language and be understood. A little piece of her home had just been given back to her, by none other than a Luthor. It was beautiful thing indeed. “I’m very rusty. But I would love to learn. If you would teach me.”

Kara could only but laugh. Her girlfriend wanted to learn Kryptonian. The blonde could do nothing but push Lena onto her back and plant kisses that had a very specific direction. Lena sucked in a breath, not expecting such an excited response from Kara.

As the blonde’s tongue slipped into her a wetness that would always be waiting for her, Lena let out a throaty chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Kara said nothing, she simply smirked and slipped her lips around Lena, sucking on her clit until the brunette gasped her name. That was definitely a yes.

…

This time, Kara was the one in the kitchen. Despite popular belief, the blonde was capable of cooking, she just preferred not to. Correction, she just preferred take out. But Lena was all about nourishing her body, and so that was how Kara found herself in the brunette's kitchen, preparing a salad that Diana, of all people, taught her to make. She also had chicken in the oven. Kara was Kryptonian, she needed protein, and a lot of it. Lena slipped her arms around Kara, whatever the blonde was making had her mouth watering.

“Kara Danvers is making a salad. Is the world ending? I must have missed the memo.” Lena pressed a kiss to Kara shoulders. “Ha-ha, you’re so funny.”

Lena snorted into the blonde. “I didn’t even know you knew how to make a salad.”

Kara hummed. “I don’t. This is the only one you’ll ever see me making. Diana taught me actually.” This made Lena’s eyebrow quirk. “Really?”

“Really.” Kara’s tone was full of cheek. “So.. you two have actually spent quite a lot of time together?”

Kara kept working on her creation, oblivious to the curiosity in Lena’s voice. “Not really. Not outside of saving the world anyway. It’s a pretty tiring business, we’re always hungry afterwards.  A superhero's gotta eat Lena.”

Lena hummed. “So what.. you save the world, and then you cook together?” Kara chuckled in the brunettes arms, amused at the tone of Lena’s voice. If Kara didn’t know any better, she would say that the brunette was jealous, what an interesting turn of events. “Just once.”

Lena poked Kara in the ribs, she wanted more information. “It was when Clark.. well, after Doomsday. I heard his heart stop. They took him back to Wayne Manor and by the time I got there, Lois was so.. and Martha.. well, I didn’t know what to do.. I wanted to be helpful, and I ended up in the kitchen just staring into the fridge. Diana found me and she gave me something to do. That’s when she taught me how to make this. This is the only salad burned into my memory.”

Lena squeezed the blonde tight, until it started to hurt her. “I’m sorry darling.” Kara turned her head so that she could kiss any part of Lena that her lips could find. Lena's comfort made talking about the almost-death of her cousin somewhat cathartic.

Lena was silent for a moment, seeing a world where Clark was Kara and she was Lois. She couldn’t imagine a world without Kara in it, a world where Kara died, a spike of kryptonite stabbed through a  symbol that literally stood for a better tomorrow. She would never be able to look at the crest of El, if Kara was stolen from her. No tomorrow would be worth living if there was no Kara. That was a scary thought, one that made Lena tremble.

“Promise me Kara, that you will never leave me like Clark left Lois. Not even for a little while.” Lena’s words are a whisper, the kind of whisper that you use when the night is dark and full of secrets. Kara turned in the brunettes arms, knowing that to make such a promise would not be fair. Her line of work demanded that she fly towards danger, rather than away from it. It was a very high possibility that one day, Kara would give her life to ensure that there was a better tomorrow. “I would not want to, Lena.”

The brunette closed her eyes, knowing that the El in Kara would never allow her to make such a promise. Lena had to accept the very real possibility, that one day, she would live in a world where the yin to Kara's yang, would claim her life. At least if this happened, it would probably mean the end of the world and Lena would soon perish too. That was a reality Lena could swallow. But to watch Kara die and be expected to keep living, that was a weight Lena would not be able to bear. “I don’t think I would survive losing you.”

Kara pulled the brunette into her chest. “You’d survive. The world needs Lena Luthor.”

Lena snuggled against the place where Kara’s heartbeat sounded the strongest. “Yeah, well. Lena Luthor needs Kara Zor-El, and if the time ever comes where you have to pick between the world and your life. I hope that you are selfish.”

Kara blinked back her tears, and gave an answer that she thought would never pass her lips. “I hope so too.” It was strange, to speak words that tasted more like Luthor, and less like El. What was even stranger, was that these words felt right falling from her lips. As Kara stood in the kitchen, her arms around the woman she loved, she hoped the day would never come where she had to pick between saving the world and spending the rest of her days with Lena Luthor. Kara feared that her choice would be a quick one, not so much a choice, but rather a reflex, one that would see the world perish before Kara’s eyes. Kara feared that her choice would be Lena Luthor.

…

“Thank you for the tough love last night.” Kara hummed. “And for washing my hair. And for washing me. And for putting me to bed. And for loving me this morning.”

Kara smiled a watery smile, lost for words at what to say. She did those things because she loved Lena, because she wanted to show that she cared. She never expected such a heartfelt thank you in return, to have her kindness recognised and appreciated and so valued. Kara was used to doing things for other people all the time, often going unnoticed, which didn’t bother Kara, that’s not why she served those she loved. But to have her love acknowledged, well, that did something to Kara. It made her insides gooey and face turn a pretty shade of pink. All she could do was whisper back a broken “you’re welcome.”

…

Lena wasn’t even sure what day it was, it was slowly slipping through her fingers and as the sun welcomed the moon, she wondered if she should be at work, if Kara should be at work.

“Darling. What day is it?” Kara laughed from her end of the couch. The pair had long since migrated to the couch, watching romcom after romcom at Kara’s request. Lena didn’t really care, she had spent most of her time tangling her legs with Kara and staring at the blonde. “It’s Saturday. Which _means_ we have tomorrow off, too.”

Lena frowned. “Did you cancel game night because of me?” Kara pulled her attention from whatever movie was playing. “Alex bet me to it actually. I would have anyway, but --”

“-- why did Alex cancel? She never cancels game night?” Lena frowned even deeper, worried that she was the cause. Kara snorted and pushed her foot into Lena’s hip to get her attention.

“It might have something to do with a particular CFO returning to National City.” Kara watched as it dawned on Lena, a chuckled pulling from her lips as she watched the brunettes eyes widen.

“Alex and Sam?” Kara tipped her head back and laughed. “I don’t know. Alex wouldn’t tell me anything, she just said that Sam really needs a friend right now.” Lena scoffed at this. She had heard that one before, had even used that one before, had repeated it many times to Kara, the woman who was now her lover. 

“What are friends for?” Lena smirks, watching Kara from her end of the couch, the blonde swallowed thickly at the tone of Lena’s voice. Lena arched her eyebrow, bit her lip, and beaconed Kara towards her with a single finger. The blonde did not need to be asked twice, pushing onto her knees and straddling Lena’s form, gasping loudly when two finger pushed deep inside her. Lena’s lips pressed against the shell of Kara’s lips, her voice dropping even lower, making the blonde gush. “What are _girlfriends_ for?”

…

Lena was a scientist through and through. She felt most at home when her brain was humming and she was tinkering in a lab. She understood science, it was easy for her to grasp, to make sense of. Much easier than human beings, their emotions were constantly changing and shifting, and no one person's response was ever the same. So many variables and not enough time to test a theory and develop an appropriate response. With human beings you had to rely on intuition, with science you had to rely on your brain, and that was where Lena thrived. She had only ever been in tune with one person, and that was Kara Danvers. 

Kara understood this about the woman, often feeling the same way even. She knew that Lena struggled with human interaction, that is never came naturally to her, that she was only comfortable with people she knew well. Who could blame her when she grew up in a household of monsters. Kara was raised with science in her veins. She understood the way the universe worked, it made sense to Kara, just like Lena did, and so Kara decided to explain her feelings in the language Lena knew best; science.

Kara had told Lena already that she loved her, had even shown her how much she loved, but the feeling was still sitting on her chest. It was big and bright and beautiful and demanded more from Kara. She wanted Lena to really, truly understand the depth of her love, one that she could barely understand herself. She decided to use science, a language that both woman understood.

“Did you know that the molecules of a human being are 93% stardust.” Kara watched as Lena arched her eyebrow, she wore the moonlight on her skin, bathed in a universe of stars. She pushed towards Kara, her lips against the blondes. “Tell me more darling.”

Kara smiled and obliged. “You have calcium in your bones, iron in your blood, carbon in your DNA, and nitrogen in your brain --” Lena hums against Kara, the blonde continues. “-- the elements that make up the human anatomy, are the same elements found when a star explodes, an explosion that creates a supernova of stardust. That stardust then spreads across the universe, and compounds over a millenia, eventually taking on a new shape of matter.”

Lena smiles against Kara’s lips. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

Kara pulls back from the brunette. Blue meets green. “When I look to the stars, I don’t look for my dead planet anymore --” Lena is captivated by Kara’s words, the depth of emotion present in her gaze. “-- instead, I see the origin of humanity, and it takes my breath away, that in all the cosmos, you were created, and that somehow, I found you --”

Lena’s smile is watery, as Kara’s hand cups her cheek reverently. “-- I can’t help but think Lee, that whatever stardust you are made of, I am made of the same.”

Lena ached for the woman in her arms, this woman, an alien from another world, understood her better than she understood herself. Lena knew that she was not good with human emotions, but she was good at all things Kara. She understood Kara better than she understood her science, and that was saying something. Her response was an easy one; “I love you too darling.”

Lena kissed the woman in her arms, deep and hard and all consuming, bathed in moonlight and surrounded by the stars from which they came. As Kara pushed into her, stealing the breath from her lungs, Lena couldn’t help but think of a small box sitting in her beside draw. It was lead-lined of course, a tweak Lena had made when Kara revealed her secret. Lena had brought it a very long time ago, her own piece stardust, an emerald. It was a ring that stole her breath and immediately painted the picture of a single woman standing beside her for the rest of her life. It had been silly then, to buy a ring for a woman that was hardly her friend. Before she knew that Kara was Supergirl, before she brought CatCo, before Mon-El. It had been silly then, but it didn’t seem so silly now. As Lena gasped into the press of Kara’s hips, she felt a question tug at her lips. A question that had been haunting her for longer than she cared to admit.

But it wasn’t time yet.

Lena Luthor had already bent a lot for Kara Danvers, would continue to do so, but her knee wasn’t ready just yet. There were conversations to be had first, Eliza and Alura, probably Alex too.. _definitely_ Alex too. There was still science that needed to be done, a world to be made safe. The brunette sighed into the woman above her, an orgasm rattling through her bones until she saw white. Lena Luthor had woken up different, in the arms of Kara Danvers, she was exactly who she was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a tad carried away writing about Kara and Krypton, which surprised me! We don't see much of this in canon, so I wanted to do it justice, and it felt right for their relationship. I think Lena would be fascinated by all things Krypton!
> 
> Also, I'm getting ready to wrap this up! Not because I am finished with Lena and Kara, I will never be finished with them. But because I have another idea brewing... 
> 
> Only a few more chapters to go! Thank you for sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that wouldn’t leave me alone! 
> 
> A one shot that could most definitely turn into a full blown saga.


End file.
